


Love in Kansas

by luffy5511



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, OOC, Top Sam, 一吻定情, 小言
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffy5511/pseuds/luffy5511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean一直暗恋着同校的Sam，有一天他们因为意外而同居。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

“Dean！快把你的小屁股挪到餐桌前来，我可不想再因为你迟到屡教不改被叫去学校谈话！”Bobby挥舞着锅铲在厨房咆哮着，桌上摆的是热气腾腾的蓝莓派和橙汁。

Dean背着包下楼时还心事重重的，抬头看时却眼睛一亮，哇哦一声，扑到蓝莓派前面满足地开啃。等到蓝莓派以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势被消灭到一半时，Bobby才端着盘煎蛋从厨房里走出来，看到Dean的脸色，他疑惑道：“你昨晚没睡好？还有，你穿这身是要去和比尔·克林顿约会？”

“啊，今天要小考，我在熬夜复习。作为迎接考试的准备，我也要穿得焕然一新。”Dean眯着眼，为蓝莓派的美味陶醉不已。在Karen去世以后，Bobby做派的技术日益长进，估计再过一阵子，就能达到Karen的水平了。

Bobby一脸“我书读得少你不要骗我”的表情：“你会熬夜读书？除非有天使降临改造你的脑袋瓜，让你忘掉摇滚和Impala。”

“小看我。”Dean哼哼两声，舔掉手指上的碎屑，一口喝完橙汁，跳起来宣布道：“我要去学校了！”

Boboy举着叉子眼睛瞪大，望向Dean开门远去的背影，嘟哝一句：“真是奇了怪了。”下一秒，Dean的脑袋就忽然伸回门内，大声说：“Bobby，我想你得检查检查房子的坚固程度，我昨天睡觉的时候听见了咯吱咯吱的响声！”

“Balls！那只是老鼠！”

没有理会Bobby的回答，Dean心情颇佳地哼着《Rock & Roll》，一路摇摆着走向学校。这里是堪萨斯州的某个平静角落，早年丧妻的Bobby Singer领着他的儿子Dean经营一家修车厂，过着自给自足的平淡生活。

Dean就读于Miege高中，目前是一名应该很忙但其实并不忙的高三学生，每天过着玩玩摇滚偷偷开Impala的惬意生活。随着毕业的临近，Dean和班上一些有点良知的同学一起琢摸着考大学的问题，顺便哀叹分别在即，有很多事情还没有干。

“说起来，Dean你真的不准备告白么？”某天，Jo特别正经地问他。

告白！为什么要告白？说好的硬汉呢？！

“我、我也在考虑这个问题……”硬汉Dean Singer提到这个，便不太自然地低下头，似乎在观察自己的运动鞋。没错，硬汉也有硬汉的烦恼，Dean虽然依靠无与伦比的颜值在学校拥有一大票粉丝，然而他喜欢的人却不在这其中。从高一开始，Dean就暗恋以第一名的满分成绩考进Miege的天才少年Sam Winchester，并且到了一种无法自拔的程度。

用他在入学典礼上扳着Ash的肩膀使劲摇晃时的话来说：“你看那个新生代表！你快看！怎么会这么辣！！”Ash翻着白眼口吐白沫，不停地回答看见了看见了，Dean却压根不理他：“你看他拿着话筒的手，哦天哪，那手，一看就又大又有力！还有他的身高，他才16岁啊，我打赌他有190！还有那身材……”

Jo妹子就是在此刻结识Dean的，她第一次看到一个长得如此漂亮的男生花痴到面目狰狞，就像要把台上那位天才少年吞吃入腹一样，于是她犀利点评：“这年头的gay们都好开放。”不过，三人认识后发现Jo和Ash竟然是远亲什么的，就又是后话了。

现在，在Jo妹子的加油打气和Ash的翻白眼中鼓起勇气终于写下情书准备放手一搏的Dean，正站在校门口等待Sam的到来。不少Dean gril看见男神今天居然没有穿旧皮夹克和宽松牛仔裤，而是一件崭新的红色袖衣和完全突出臀部曲线的紧身牛仔裤，纷纷惊叫不已，拿出手机拍照。

Dean满面笑容地朝她们挥挥手，其实心里早已紧张到发抖，马上就要跳起来了！说起来，在校门口表白真的没问题么？会不会太引人注目了？

可是，如果让他去Sam Winchester所在的A班去告白，还不如杀了他！

Dean挥出的手已经变得越来越虚弱无力，他没想到天杀的Winchester居然来学校来得这么晚，说好的学霸呢？

“说到多元回归分析，Sam，你认为……”远远的，Sam正和一个带着1000度超厚眼镜的A班同学并肩走过来。Dean吞咽了一声，大力捏了捏情书，踏出了一步。

Sam低头看向忽然拦在自己面前的男生，莫名感觉有点熟悉，而旁边的Simon一副快要溺亡的表情，呼吸困难地指着那个男生说：“Deeeee……Dean！”

“有什么事吗？”Sam皱眉，以一种深沉的、让Dean窒息的眼神注视着他。

Come on Dean！你可是Miege高中无人不知无人不晓的校霸！

“Sam Winchester，我喜欢你。”Dean摆出自认为最酷的表情，单手把情书一抬，递到Sam面前。

在路人们遇到鬼一样的高分贝尖叫声中，Sam冷冷地瞥了递过来的情书一眼，道：“抱歉，我没兴趣。”

这个语气一点都不抱歉好么！

Dean只是被气得愣了一下，情书就飘落在地，Sam的手工定制皮鞋在上面踩下一个圆弧形的脚印，Dean恼羞成怒地捡起来，对周围的人大喊了一声“看什么看！”，便拍拍屁股走了，徒留下一群被他的臀线KO掉的无辜群众。

午休是传播流言速度最快的时间，到13点时，全校上下从校长到走廊里扫地的阿姨都知道连续三年被评为校花的Dean Singer对连续三年满分保持年级第一的Sam Winchester表白失败了。

在Dean吃完午饭回教室的路上，听到的窃窃私语可谓内容丰富——

“说真的，全校也就Dean一个男生敢对Sam告白。”  
“嘿，这不正好证明Sam Winchester不是gay了吗？你又有机会了哦。”  
“Are you kidding me？就算他不是gay，连Dean都看不上，那更看不上其他的人了！”  
“这可不一定，Dean是F班的学生，和Sam的智商天差地别，不过是一张脸长得好看而已，天才才不会喜欢不聪明的人。”

快被流言烦死的Dean索性走到天台上，靠着栏杆发呆。自从知道自己更喜欢阴茎以后，他倒是有对着肌肉猛男流过口水自慰过，可没有谁像Sam那样，能够凭借一个动作、一个眼神或者一句话就激起他最深沉的欲望。这一迷恋就是三年，他自己都没想到。

“Dean，听说你对Sam表白了？”悄无声息的，Benny出现在Dean背后。

“唔，吓了我一跳，Benny，怎么你也跟那些女孩子一样八卦了……”Dean抱怨了一句，揉揉因为长久保持一个姿势而酸痛不已的肩膀。Benny是Dean的同班同学，因为高一时候误打误撞Dean帮过他一场架，两人因此相识，关系越来越好。

Benny手挨帽檐做了个“出发”的手势：“你知道的，只要你开口，我随时可以把他干掉。”

“难道我自己不会干掉他？”Dean嘟哝一句，没精打采地看着楼下。

Benny呵呵笑了两声，“Dean，你怎么还不放弃Winchester投入我的怀抱？你跟他根本就不是一个世界的人，不会有交集的。”

Dean烦躁地挥挥手，“这个时候不要跟我开玩笑。”他知道Sam和自己很不同，差别很大，但不努力一把，谁也不知道结果不是吗？没想到那个天才学霸居然这么不尊重别人的心意，哼，亏他身材那么火辣。

这一整天，Dean的心情几乎都是崩溃的，所以当他回到家，刚准备掏出钥匙开门，就感受到一阵剧烈的震动时，他怀疑自己上辈子是不是偷吃了上帝的苹果，否则他老人家怎么会用地震来报复他。

Dean也没多想，当即往空地上狂奔，但跑到一半，他忽然想到不对啊，万一Bobby在里面怎么办？Dean刚一转身，往回踏出一步，就看见他从小住到大的房子颤颤巍巍地晃动两下，接着轰隆一声，扬起一阵狂蹿的烟尘，倒塌了。

“Bobby，Bobby！”Dean疯了一样的冲回废墟里，四处寻找Bobby的踪影，却遍寻不见，正当他眼眶一红，就要落泪时，脑袋却“咚”的一声遭到重击。

“痛！”眼角被逼出生理性的泪花，Dean回头一看，只见Bobby完好无损地站在面前，吹胡子瞪眼：“你哭什么，是在诅咒我死掉吗？”

Dean粗鲁地抹了把脸，嘴硬道：“才没有，你去哪儿了？这房子竟然塌了，就在我面前！”

Bobby叹气，“我听见你上午说的话，本来想去找人来看看，没想到出去这么会儿，居然就出事了，还好你不在里面。”

这一天发生的事已经不能用“惨不忍睹”来形容了，Dean深呼吸一下，松了松手上的筋骨，“我们得把Karen的照片找出来，你不能没有她的，对吧？”

“小混蛋。”Bobby骂骂咧咧地踱进废墟里，蹲身仔仔细细地找了起来。

没过多久，《堪萨斯城星报》和堪萨斯电视台的记者就赶过来，对他们进行了采访，鉴于地震只有三级，而周围被震垮的房子也只有这一栋，所以他们毫无疑问得到了重点关照。在热心围观群众看不到的角落，Dean翻了个白眼，问Bobby：“那我们今天晚上住哪儿？睡修车厂吗？”

“也只能先这样了。”Bobby连声叹气，不明白到底是倒了什么霉运。

隔天去上学又是一场灾难，人人都知道昨天才对Sam表白失败的Dean家里房子被地震震垮，现在无家可归。喜欢他的男孩和女孩们主动发起一个“给Dean献爱心”的活动，一大清早就在校门口呼吁人们捐钱。Dean走过去看见的时候，眼皮一跳，正想上前制止，就看见活动发起人Caroline拦住走在他前面几米的Sam，义正言辞地道：“Winchester同学，请献出你的爱心，给Singer同学一点温暖。”

Sam面无表情，单肩背着背包，双手插在裤兜里，“这和我有关系吗？”

Caroline一时语塞，可很快她又反击道：“当然和你有关系，如果不是你昨天拒绝了Dean的告白，他怎么会这么倒霉，家里房子被三级地震震垮！”

Sam似笑非笑地看了她一眼，接着又看向斜后方准备缩小存在感的Dean，“一栋房屋被三级地震震倒的概率连百亿分之一都不到，你说这么神奇的自然现象和我有关，还真是荣幸。”

Dean抡起拳头想要朝这没心没肺的男人挥过去，还好理智战胜了情感，他转念一想，Sam说得也没错，这件事是和他没关系。于是Dean收回拳头，上前一步，心平气和地说：“这件事的确……”

“我明白了，只要捐钱就可以了吗，喏，给你们。”Sam抽出几张100美元的大钞，塞进捐款箱里，提了提背包的肩带，大步流星地越过人群朝教学楼走去。Dean被这样轻蔑的行为气得吐血，一拍捐款箱，大声喊道：“Screw you！Sam Winchester！”


	2. Chapter 2

2

被Sam给气了一通以后，Dean走进教室都自带旋风效果。F班的同学们大都不敢出声，只有Jo走上去敲了下他的脑袋，说：“这下你更出名了。”

“Holy shit！Sam Winchester就是个混蛋！”Dean把书包往桌上一拍，愤愤不平地坐下。

Jo很镇定：“你早点脱离迷恋也好，免得我和Ash每天要听你唠叨来唠叨去的。”

她这么一说，Dean的脸上反倒浮现出愧疚的神色。他低下头，不安地盯着自己的鞋带。Jo的眼睛一下睁大，难以置信地问：“你不是认真的吧Dean？你还喜欢他？”

一道弱弱的声音传来：“就是，一点点……”

Jo翻了个白眼，转移话题道：“你现在住在哪儿，修车厂吗？”

Dean松了口气，点点头，“不过今天早上，Bobby的老朋友打电话来，说看到了新闻，想接我们去他家里先住上一段时间。Bobby想尽量一次性找到好房子搬进去，而且他们交情特别铁，所以就同意了。”

Ash把脑袋凑过来：“搬家需要帮忙吗？”

Dean摇头：“还是不要了，第一次去别人家里，简单一点好。反正Bobby会开车去，我们的东西也不多，在地震里都差不多被毁光了。”

他这么说，Jo和Ash也只好同意。Benny本来想开口说点什么，想了会儿又放弃了。竖起耳朵的同学们听到Dean的话，心疼得不得了，尤其是粉丝团的大将Caroline，只想把自己家让出来借给Dean住。

被Sam连击两天的Dean心不在焉的，没有注意到同学们各种同情的眼神。当天放学时，他还特意绕远路选择了远离A班的地方下楼。谁不知道那些A班的女生是最会嘲讽人的，Sam那家伙的粉丝战斗力都跟变形金刚似的。

\---

“Hi Bobby，还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”一回到修车厂，就看见Bobby站在大货车前搬箱子，Dean往里望了望，发现早上收拾出来的东西都被收捡一空。

Bobby拍了拍车厢，说：“这是最后一个，上车吧。”

货车带着两人驶向未知的远方，Dean一开始还有兴致倚在窗边欣赏路边的风景，但过了半个小时以后，他忽然笑不出来了：“Bobby，我们是在往富人区去吗？”

“啊，忘记告诉你了，我的朋友是大企业的老板。”Bobby云淡风轻地说。

Dean眼睛都瞪直了，低头看了看自己破旧的皮夹克和满是漏洞的牛仔裤，喊道：“停车！我要下去换身衣服！”平时在同学面前可以不注意自己的形象，但要面对长辈，还是Bobby的朋友，还是借住这么尴尬的事情，Dean可不想丢家人的脸。

“不用，这有什么。”  
“停车，Bobby，快停车！”

在Dean的咆哮声中，货车稳稳停在一栋崭新漂亮的白色别墅前，看那草坪面积，Dean就很不想进去。他迅速跳下车，准备去后面的箱子里翻一件新一点的衣服出来穿，却在第一秒就看见了对面的门牌——Winchester。

Winchester原来是这么常见的姓氏么？  
Dean摇摇头，怎么可能。

“Bobby，欢迎欢迎。”一个醇厚的低音从铁艺大门内传来，Dean转头一看，身穿朴实家居装的中年男人快步走出来，和Bobby来了个热烈的拥抱。男人的下巴上带着胡茬，眼睛炯炯有神，笑容淡去以后透出一股威严，一看就是个成功人士。

“John，给你介绍，这是我儿子Dean。”

“Winchester先生好。”Dean赶紧上去礼貌地点点头。

“噢，真是个可爱的孩子。”甜美的女音在John之前夸赞道。

Dean这才注意到John的身后跟着一位金发碧眼的美女，如果不是因为年龄所限，他一定会朝对方抛个媚眼——对Sam的迷恋也不影响他欣赏美女嘛。

“这是我的妻子Mary，你们以前见过的。”John跟Bobby介绍道，看向Mary的目光里是毫不掩饰的温柔。

Mary上前拉住Dean，亲热地拍拍他的手，“走吧，进去见见我的儿子，我打赌你们一定会相处得很愉快。”

这对夫妇给Dean的第一印象非常不错，而且从他们的眼神里一点也看不出对Bobby和自己糟糕穿着的嫌弃。他们刚一走过玄关，客厅左侧的楼梯上就走下来一个十四五岁的男孩。他有暗金色的头发和蓝绿色的眼睛，显然继承了Mary的高颜值。

“Adam，来跟Dean打声招呼。”Mary朝他招招手，Adam却面色不善地走下楼梯，手上捏着一个作业本，缓缓说：“你好，Dean。”

Mary有些不满，但在欢迎新成员入住的今天，她不想教训孩子，“来，我给你们准备了一些零食，不知道Dean爱不爱吃。”

Bobby毫不留情地回答：“他什么都爱吃。”

错，我不爱吃蔬菜——Dean腹诽了一句，被Mary挽着在茶几前坐下，接过她递过来的一小块慕斯蛋糕。Dean尝了一口，被这味道感动到想哭，“真好吃。”

Mary是真的很喜欢他，看到的第一眼就说不出的喜欢。听到这句夸赞，她笑得合不拢嘴，连说Dean喜欢就好。然而坐在他对面的Adam仍是一脸有谁抢了他钱的表情，时不时不爽地瞄一眼Dean。

Dean很无奈，但同时心里也放下了一块大石头。他就说嘛，怎么可能会有这么巧，全美国姓Winchester的人排起来可以绕密西西比河一圈，更何况是认识Bobby的Winchester。

他专心致志地享受着眼前的蛋糕，不时对Bobby和John的叙旧听一耳朵，大概了解到John小时候其实特别穷，多亏Bobby资助他才得以念完初中和高中。在哈佛毕业以后，便回到家乡创业。

咔哒——

忽然，一声清晰的开门声从玄关处传来，Mary惊喜地回头一望，说：“一定是Sam回来了。”

Sam？Dean在巧克力慕斯的香醇中暂时迷失，尚且没有意识到这个名字的含义。随着脚步声的临近，Dean接收到Bobby警示的目光，这才把盘子放下，跟着众人一起正经地望向玄关向客厅的转角处。

待到Winchester家的长子走进客厅的那一刻，一声猝不及防的惊吼响起：“啊！”

Bobby差点没被突然朝后压过来的Dean给整断气，他以一种极其难看的姿势撑着Dean的后背，艰难地问他怎么了。

然而Dean已经说不出来一句话，他呆呆地望着身穿Miege高中深蓝格纹制服的Sam，对方却连一个眼神都没分给他，而是彬彬有礼地朝Bobby点点头，“Singer先生好，我是Winchester家的大儿子，Sam。”

稍微冷静下来的Dean尴尬地回到原位蹭了蹭牛仔裤的布料，仔细一看，Sam眉眼间和John有些相像，棕绿色的眼睛也是John和Mary的结合体，先前没有想到这其中联系的他才是个笨蛋。

Mary看到Sam回来，招呼他坐到侧边的沙发上，“我记得Dean和Sam一样，是在Miege高中就读对吧？今年应该也上高三，看刚才的反应，和Sam应该认识？”

“认识。”  
“不认识！”

两人异口同声地说出完全相反的结果，引起了Mary的疑惑。Dean涨红了脸，刚想开口解释点什么，就见Sam戏谑地笑着说：“本来不认识，最近因为一些特殊原因认识了。不过我们平时上课的教室隔得很远，所以并不熟。”

“认识就更好了，你们以后可以多熟悉熟悉，以后大家就要住在一起了。”Mary没听出Sam话里的潜台词，一旁的Adam却是理解得清清楚楚。他立刻弯起嘴角，摊开作业本摆在茶几上，可真诚地问：“Dean，我今天有一道数学题不会做，你可以教教我吗？”

初中的数学题，应该没什么问题吧？

Dean忐忑地点点头，偷瞄了一眼没什么反应的Sam，拿起作业本：“好的，我看看。”

作业本上的方程式看着非常熟悉，但绕老绕去的，就是不给他想出解题方法的机会。Dean的内心几乎是崩溃的，他的脑细胞在脑回路里飞快地转了一圈，最后机智地得出一个结论：一般来说方程式的答案最喜欢出等于0，要不就猜这道题的答案是0？

“咳咳，这道题的答案，应该是0吧。”

Adam“噗”地一声，大笑起来：“你怎么连二元一次方程都不会，答案明明是7和8，笨蛋！”

“Adam，快给Dean道歉！”Mary生气地给了自家儿子一记死光。

Dean虚弱地摆摆手，“没、没关系，本来就是我不会……”丢脸都丢到这个程度，他还能辩解什么呢？只能在心里安慰自己，学习又不是唯一的出路。

Sam轻笑一声，看向弟弟的眼神非常温和：“Adam，你不应该难为Dean。人和人的智商毕竟是有先天差异的，没什么可比性。”

什么叫没什么可比性？！

Dean的眼睛快喷出火来，然而在别人家里，他只能握紧拳头生闷气。面前的Sam Winchester长着一张那么帅的脸，那么火辣的身材，那么大的手，那么……不不不，不能再继续想下去了，这和外貌身材什么的没关系！

Mary严厉地教训了两个儿子一顿，然而就他们不屑的眼神来看，这并没有什么作用。头疼的妈妈只能指挥Sam去帮Dean把行李搬上楼，194的身高一站起来，就给了Dean一种无形的压迫感。他跟在Sam后面上楼，走到走廊倒数第二间的房门前，看到的是一间被绿色所包围的房间，湖绿色的窗帘，草绿色的床单，橄榄绿的蚊帐……

“我听John说你的眼睛和我一样是透亮的绿色，一时高兴就买了这些。”Mary站在他们后面笑笑。

“我很喜欢，谢谢。”Dean真诚地说。他没想到Mary会这么用心地布置他的房间，就像一个真正的妈妈一样。

“好了，你们收拾好了赶快下来，马上开饭。”Mary踏着轻快的脚步下楼去了，而Sam则帮Dean把两个大纸箱放到床边，直起身来淡淡地看着他，问：“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“不需要了。”Dean抱住自己的箱子，就像是自我防卫一般。用得着这么冷淡和排斥么，自己又没有对他死缠烂打。

“哦，忘了告诉你，这间房间本来是Adam的。因为你要来，所以他只能让给你，去住最小的那间。希望你以后成熟一点，不要打扰我们的正常生活。”Sam双手随意地插在兜里，侧身瞥了他一眼。即便是最普通的高中制服也能勾勒出他久经锻炼的好身材，但这一切看在Dean眼里，却分外刺眼。

“放心，我不会的。”他僵硬地说完这句话，背过身去不再看那个自己暗恋三年的男人。什么Sam Winchester是个混蛋都是鬼话，如果真的讨厌，又怎么会疼痛呢？


	3. Chapter 3

3

早晨起床时，看着淡绿清新的房间壁纸，Dean还觉得像在做梦一样。他居然住进了Sam Winchester家里！

挠挠暗金色的短发，Dean晕乎乎地套好制服，拿起背包下楼。Bobby早早地去修车厂忙活了，此时Winchester一家正坐在长条形的餐桌前吃早餐，Mary招呼Dean在自己身边坐下，而Sam恰好就在对面看着《今日美国》。

Dean咬着一块黄油吐司，偷偷打量Sam的脸。从这个角度，能看见他狭长而认真的眼眸，不过此刻那双眼眸里只有一行行的油墨字，完全没有坐在对面的自己。如果有一天，Sam的眼里能有自己……

Adam抛了个嫌弃的眼神过去，“Dean的表情好蠢。”

“Adam！”Mary话音刚落，Sam就忽然收起报纸，站起来把凳子推进桌下，说：“我去上学了，再见。”

Dean一愣，Mary赶紧一推他，“快跟上啊Dean，你还不知道去学校的路怎么走吧？”

听到这话，Dean赶紧把剩下的吐司一股脑塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓得跟花栗鼠一样，看得Mary喜欢得心都要化了。

“我也走了，Uncle、Mary、Adam，再见！”Dean忙抓起书包，跑到玄关处，看见Sam正在穿鞋。他迅速把脚套进鞋里，刚喊了一声Sam，对方就头也不回地大步迈出了门。Dean咬了咬牙，飞跑着追了出去。

虽然Winchester家非常富有，但Sam仍是低调地保持步行加公交上学的习惯，因此学校并没有知道他家世的人，Dean也才会没有第一时间将Winchester电子公司和Sam的姓氏联系起来。

这会儿Sam大步流星地走在前面，Dean好不容易气喘吁吁地追上，刚刚到并肩的位置，却见Sam目不斜视地看着前方的道路，冷冷地说：“以后不许和我同时进校门，在学校不许和我说话，也不许让别人知道你住在我家里。”

“哼，不说就不说。”Dean才不屑于宣扬这件事呢。

Sam听到他闷闷的鼻音，斜瞥过去，只见他的腮帮子鼓得高高的，还在一动一动地咀嚼着，愣了一愣，才说：“我只带你走一次，你以后单独上学。”

这下Dean终于忍不住了，拼命一咽，说：“你有必要这样吗？！”

对上这个仰头看向自己的愤怒花栗鼠，Sam显得很淡然：“我不想和笨蛋扯上任何关系。”

天才了不起吗，学霸了不起哦！Dean恨恨地瞪了他一眼，一言不发地停了一步，然后才在他后面跟上。笨蛋就不配跟他走在一起，哼，自己才不是笨蛋。

被刺激到的Dean决心要好好学习，等他考进年级前一百名，看Sam还敢不敢说他是笨蛋，到时候他要狠狠地嘲笑这个看人不准的混蛋！

于是当天在学校，所有F班的同学和老师都发现Dean发生了神奇的变化，他不仅上课时听得比谁都认真，一双眼渴求地注视着老师，就连下课的时候也抱着历史书背啊背的，任谁找他搭话都装作没听见。

放学时，Benny找Dean去打桌球，他却义正言辞地拒绝了：“不，我要好好学习！”

Benny哈哈大笑，“你在开玩笑吧，今天是愚人节吗？”

“不，我没开玩笑，这次期中考，我要考进年级前一百名，让我的名字出现在公示榜上！”Dean的眼神可坚定。

Benny的笑声顿在一半，一副撞鬼了的表情，而Dean则背上书包，迅速冲出了教室。

晚上在家里吃晚餐时，Dean以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势迅速地挥舞着刀叉，腮帮子也高速颤动着，Mary虽然被萌得不能自已，却也十分担心：“Dean，你慢些吃，不要噎着了。”

Dean迅速吃完最后一口牛排，拿起纸巾胡乱擦了擦嘴，嫣红的嘴唇上还有一点油亮，“我吃完了，先上楼学习。”这话引得正在进食的人都纷纷看向他，Sam注意到Dean丰厚而泛着亮光的嘴唇，心里莫名一颤。奇怪，又是这样，先前在校门口看见他的时候也很诡异，总是无法平静下来。Sam直觉认为，面前的男人对自己来说非常不妙。

熬夜学习对于Dean来说简直是破天荒头一回，他只觉得面前的教科书都跟史前文字一样，完全看不懂。到10点时，他已经困得脑袋一点一点地打盹，直到门口吱呀一声，Mary端着一盘丰富的夜宵走进来，热情地说：“Dean，吃点东西吧，吃饱了才有力气学习。”

Dean赶紧揉揉眼睛，接过餐盘，对Mary道谢。Mary看他拿起叉子吃东西的模样，露出一个慈爱的笑容。想到今天Sam和Dean不自然的表现，她灵机一动，说：“Dean，你想不想看Sam的照片？”

这个主意点亮了Dean湖绿的眼睛，他点了点头，特别期待地望着Mary出去又进来。相册有很大一摞，Dean首先拿起的是Sam初中时候的一册。每张照片里的他都没什么表情，随便摆出一个姿势，却又浑身散发着吸引人的危险感。而他的头稍微扬起一些的时候，刀削般的下颔曲线又流露出一种凌厉的气质，让人不自觉地想要仰头倾慕地看过去……

这就好像是打开了新世界的大门一样，能够见到Sam从小到大生活中的各种场景，Dean连翻动相册的动作都不自觉地柔和下来，也没注意到自己笑得有多么爱恋。Mary在一旁观察着Dean的表情，脑袋里有了个大胆的猜想……

一定是这样的，哎呀，这下真是太好玩了！

Dean又拿起另一册，翻开时，却一眼看见一个身穿粉红色公主裙，扎着两个短短小辫的小女孩，开心地朝镜头笑着。

“好可爱的小女孩，这是谁？”Dean指着照片里的人问。

Mary神秘地笑笑，凑近Dean的耳朵，食指搭在唇上摆出一个“嘘”的姿势：“这就是Sam哦。”

“什么？！”Dean一惊，差点没把相册摔到地上。Mary无奈地笑着耸耸肩，“刚怀上他的时候，我以为一定会是个女孩，准备的衣服全是给小女孩穿的。后来发现是个男孩以后，想着不穿也是浪费，直到四岁以前都一直给他穿公主的衣服，直到有一次他去游泳池被别人嘲笑，打死也不再穿了。”

“原来是这样。”Dean真的没想到，充斥着男性荷尔蒙的Sam小时候会打扮得像个小公主一样，这还真是挖到大秘密了。Dean爱不释手地翻着这本相册，笑到完全停不下来。小公主Sam真是太可爱了，还会用食指指着脸颊做出嘟嘴之类的卖萌表情，要是被他的粉丝团看见，他的高冷男神形象可就毁于一旦了。

这些照片给Dean留下的印象太深，以至于他第二天早上吃早餐时看到Sam的脸，都会忍不住偷笑。Sam皱眉瞥了眼对面那个笑得双眼发亮的人，不自觉地想：笨蛋就是笨蛋，吃个早餐都会傻笑。

Mary可没注意到这些，正忙活着给孩子们准备在学校吃的午餐。看到摆在面前的两个书包，她脑袋里的小灯泡“叮”的一亮。Dean吃完饭以后去拿自己的书包，Mary却把他拉到房间的角落，神秘地一笑，问：“Dean，你是不是对Sam……”

“没有没有！”Mary话还没说完，他就拼命地否认起来。Mary拍了下他的手背，得意地说：“你别紧张，我没有怪你，也许……并不是没有可能哦。”说着，她朝Dean眨了眨眼，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

呃，Mary的表情真的好奇怪。

Dean昨天晚上熬夜学习，早上上课时自然精神不济，不过在几杯咖啡下肚以后，他也能勉强撑住，睁大眼盯住黑板。盼啊盼的，他最期待的午餐时间终于到来，Dean激动地准备拿出Mary给的餐盒，可他的手刚一伸进书包里，就听见教室门口传来略有些窘迫的一声叫喊：“Dean Singer！”

“哇，Sam Winchester！”  
“Sam来F班找Dean，到底发生了什么？！”  
全体F班学生都不自觉身体后仰，一个个嘴张得老大。

Dean回头，惊愕的表情显得傻乎乎的。Sam握紧拳头，简略地说：“带上你的书包，出来一下。”

一时之间，教室里所有人的视线都锁定在他们俩身上。Dean也来不及想太多，抓起书包快步走了出去。他疑惑地抬头看向Sam挺直的背影，完全不明白是什么让他宁愿冒着被传绯闻的风险也要来找自己。说好的在学校不准说话呢？


	4. Chapter 4

4

F班全体同学在原地愣了三秒之后，终于爆发出嘈杂的讨论声。Caroline捏紧拳头，眼里闪烁着八卦的光芒：“不行，我一定要去看看他们俩到底在干什么！”

Jo和Ash对视一眼，也接连追了出去。Benny懒洋洋地跟在后面，一点都不警觉地一路走到中庭花园里。他抬眼看见Sam和Dean站在一棵枫树下，刚想光明正大走过去，下一秒就被Jo拉到了花坛后面——“嘘，我们先悄悄看看情况。”

Sam见庭院里空无一人，稍微放心一些，拿出书包里的餐盒递给Dean，“Mom好像搞错了。”餐盒从外面看完全一模一样，但通过半透明的盒盖，Dean隐隐能看见上面用沙拉酱画着四个字母：D、E、A、N。

怪不得Sam看上去这么生气，这要是被A班的同学看到，他只有供出他们俩住在一起的事情才能解释清楚，但他又怎么可能会说呢？

Dean拿出自己的饭盒，果然看见上面相对应的写着Sam的名字。Sam接过饭盒，寒着脸抱怨道：“住在一起就是麻烦，什么都容易搞错。”

“怎么没见你穿错Mary的裙子。”Dean就听不惯他这种“都特么赖你”的语气。既然Sam这么讨厌他，就别怪他不客气。

Sam又摆出一张bitch脸，阴沉地问：“我怎么会穿错裙子，你以为我是和你一样的笨蛋吗？”

由于隔得太远，躲在花坛后面的四个人根本听不清前面的两只在说什么，只看见Sam和Dean交换了什么东西，而且还在激烈地说着什么。

Dean得意地把手伸进书包里，慢悠悠地说：“这可说不定，毕竟……我有证据！”说着，他举起一张粉扑扑的照片，照片里的双马尾Sam正双手把脸捧成一朵花，身穿粉红色的连衣裙站在玫瑰开放的花园里。

如今的Sam Winchester脸色一沉，伸手就要去抢照片。然而以他的身手，对上校霸Dean还是差了一筹，后者轻松地左突右闪，完全躲过了Sam的猛烈进攻。Caroline看见忍不住叫出声来：“Sam在占Dean的便宜！”

“看吧，Sammy girl，可爱的小姑娘！”Dean一脸得逞的笑，透绿的眼在阳光下分外璀璨，脸颊也好像发着光似的，让Sam不忍心从他的脸下手。

“你快还给我！”他低吼一声，配合上迫人的身高，一瞬间竟真的唬到了Dean。不过校霸是什么人，才不会被一点点凶狠打败。他好整以暇地把照片放进屁股后面的兜里，料定Sam不敢来拿，才说：“要还给你可以，你要答应我一个条件。”

“什么？”

“从现在到期中考，给我补习，我要考进前100名。”Dean义正言辞地说完，Sam立刻轻哼一声，不屑地表示：“你？前100名？不可能。”

Dean露出一个遗憾至极的表情，“好吧，看来我只能把这张照片印1000张，让全校的人都来瞻仰Sammy girl穿粉红裙子的……”

“我答应你！”Sam不想再听下去，只能万分屈辱地答应，“补习从今晚开始。”说完，他恨恨地瞥了Dean一眼，迈开大步绝尘而去。

偷窥四人组赶紧跑上前来，问Dean有没有怎么样。成功威胁到Sam的Dean还有点不敢相信，晃了晃略晕的脑袋，抱着书包语气轻快地表示：“没什么事，快回去学习吧！”

Dean反常的表现令小伙伴们非常担心，不过他倒没有注意到这些，而是将全副心神都放在晚上的补习上。Sam看上去却像是忘了这件事一样，放学回到家里行动如常，看新闻看最新畅销书，吃饭的时候也慢条斯理的。Dean心不在焉地扒着烩饭，偷瞄Sam的盘子里一点一点减少的食物。

“我吃完了，你们慢用。”Sam站起身来，带动一家人都仰起头看他。他这次特别把目光投给Dean，吩咐他吃完了就上楼，还跟Mary说：“Mom，你今晚如果要做夜宵记得多做一份，都送到Dean的房间去。”

Mary大惊，“Sam，你要和Dean一起学习？”

“嗯。”Sam听不出情绪地答应着，转身上楼。Dean反倒觉得有点奇怪，问：“Sam晚上学习，有这么值得惊讶吗？”

Mary忧心地说：“他以前放学回家从来不学习的，晚上也都是10点就睡了。”

“What？可他是年级第一啊！而且总考满分！”

一般父母听到这话都应该开心才对，可是John和Mary却齐齐露出尴尬的神色。John叹了口气，说：“我这个儿子，一向都比任何人都要难懂。Dean，看来你对他很有影响力。”

这话说得Dean非常心虚，以至于他上楼的时候莫名感到一阵愧疚。给自己补习，估计Sam再也不能10点就睡觉了。

翻开Dean版的几何教科书，Sam没有任何意外地发现除了最近的两堂课以外，前面的页数都崭新光洁得可以拿来照镜子。类似情况的还有美国文学、美国历史、化学、生物……

Sam放弃了挣扎，直接问：“考试范围？”

Dean一瞬间有点反应不过来，和Sam一起坐在书桌前这件事可能让他的智商下降了，他问：“你也要参加考试吧，不知道吗？”

Sam眯着眼，一言不发的样子有些危险，似乎下一秒就会把Dean扔出房间似的。Dean认命地翻开课本，把考试范围要求的页数折起来，“Well，天才Sammy不需要考试范围。”

“别叫我Sammy。”Sam粗略地看过一遍范围，又问他：“你哪里不会？”

Dean讪讪地舔了舔唇，嘿嘿笑了两声。Sam把视线从那两瓣明显不应该出现在学习氛围中的红唇上移开，拿起铅笔指着书页：“算了，你哪里会？”

Sam Winchester在教人学习这件事上一如既往的是个bitch，比如他出的所谓“摸底测试”的小考卷完全没有考虑到Dean作为一个高中11年级学生需要的自尊。而在看了Dean的答卷以后，他立刻把笔记本电脑和打印机搬过来，制作出一张周密详实的日程表，“接下来，你每天都要根据表格上的安排严格执行复习计划，否则我也帮不了你。”

现在想后悔已经来不及了，Dean对自己的毅力有信心，说要进前100就要进前100，这点计划还难不倒他。

Mary端着餐盘在门口满足地偷看着，直到Sam终于忍不住满脸黑线地转过头，“Mom，你不累吗？”

“我不忍心打扰你们。”Mary笑靥如花地端着堆得像金字塔那么高的餐盘进屋来，瞬间抓住了Dean的视线。Sam嫌弃地看向Dean傻乎乎的脸，劝他把口水收一收，结果得到恼羞成怒的一瞪。Mary并不介意，而是满脸幸福地坐到两人身边，说：“终于等到Sam吃我做的夜宵了，这都是Dean的功劳。”

Dean承受不来这话，一下被生菜沙拉给噎到，面红耳赤地努力吞咽着。Sam抓住三明治的大手一颤，险些想伸出手来去戳一下Dean鼓鼓的脸颊——他绝对是生了什么不得了的奇怪的病，都是面前这个笨蛋害的。

第二天，A班的同学们明显发现他们的第一学霸没精打采的，罕见的显出失眠的症状。化学老师是个严肃的四十岁男人，看自己最器重的学生居然在课上打瞌睡，决心要提醒他：“Sam，你来回答一下这个化学反应的方程式。”

这是还没学过的内容，不过对于天才学霸Sam Winchester来说，即便睡眠不足，他还是在扫了一眼以后便轻松回答了出来。化学老师点点头，说：“你不需要熬夜学习，我相信你的SAT没问题。”

“谢谢老师。”Sam淡淡地回答一句，坐下时心里却不自觉地想到，自己没有问题，不代表Dean那个笨蛋没问题。

Dean按照Sam给的日程安排表，马力全开地进行各科的复习，班主任Chuck不论是监督自习还是在走廊上巡视时，都只能看到一种状态的Dean——埋头苦背。不容易啊，他带的班上终于有努力学习的学生了！

一连两个星期，Dean都处在Sam的魔鬼辅导中，连Impala都没能碰一下。到考试前夜，Sam出了套模拟试题让他试做：“明天有可能会考的题我都写在上面了，你先做一遍，不懂的我给你讲。”

“嗯。”Dean手握铅笔埋头坐着，暗金色的短发随着他摆头的幅度在Sam面前移动。Sam把头再往下低了些，果然又看见他刷子似的睫毛正颤动着，因为他每遇到疑惑的题便忍不住目光四处乱窜。

看着看着，Sam没有发现自己的烦躁和不耐竟然全都沉淀下去，跟Dean讲题的语气也放轻了一些。两周积累下来的疲累让两个人都没法坚持熬夜，不知讲到哪道题的时候，他们迷迷糊糊地闭上眼，头挨着头在书桌上睡了过去。

Mary端着夜宵推门进屋，看见眼前的一幕，硬生生地把自己的叫声憋在了喉咙里。她迅速退后出门，下楼把夜宵放到桌上，又拿出书房里的单反，把镜头伸进Dean的房门内拍了两张。见两人仍旧没有被吵醒，她呵呵直笑，又走近一些，在各种角度尽情拍摄。

年轻真是好啊！


	5. Chapter 5

5

要考试的早晨总让人心神不宁，尤其这一次考试可是Dean拼命复习的检验考，如果考得不好，不就证明Sam的“笨蛋说”了吗？

神色凝重地挎上书包，Dean跟John和Mary道别，走到门廊时，Mary一把拉住他，把一个红色的手袋递给他，“这是我给你的秘密武器，有了它，你一定能考好，记得要出分了以后才能拆哦。”

Dean匆忙把手袋塞进背包里，猜测可能是加持幸运的一类东西，也没有再细想。一路上他一直走在Sam后面，犹豫着要不要跟他说句谢谢。走到教学楼里时，他想，自己什么时候变得这么犹豫了，硬汉就要敢说敢做，管他的什么“在学校不许和我说话”呢。

他快步走上前去，在Sam拐向教室的那一刻轻轻地说了句：“谢谢你。”

“加油。”Sam的脸上仍是一片云淡风轻，然而Dean听得清清楚楚，他还清晰地听见自己的心脏咚的一声，接着特别可耻地开出一朵灿烂的小花。

Dean的考试座位正好在Ash的斜前方，当全班同学都懒懒地拿到试卷，做好乱猜乱填的准备时，Ash忽然看见Dean的脸上一惊，接着就露出一个不该在此刻露出的兴奋笑容，手上拿着的笔也直接刷刷开写。

第一道题Sam讲过，这道、这道、还有这道，都讲过！

Dean的心里乐开了花，在普遍抓耳挠腮的F班里自信满满。监考的Chuck好奇地走过去，看Dean是不是在随兴鬼涂鸦，却发现他的试卷密密麻麻全是算式，答案竟然也是对的。结合他这两个星期疯狂的读书行为，说明只要认真学，并不是学不会的嘛。

当天考完以后，Benny走到Dean的桌前，随口问道：“考得怎么样？”

Dean握紧橡皮，重重点头：“我觉得能行。”

“哇，这么有自信？”Benny对学习成绩向来不在意，但还是替Dean高兴，他搂过他的脖子，一手钻向Dean的胸口，拖着他往外走，“既然考得好，那我们就该出去高兴高兴……”

两人笑得开开心心地刚一出门，就碰见迎面而来的Sam。走在他旁边的Simon见到勾肩搭背的Dean和Benny，感叹道：“他不是之前才跟你表白？现在怎么又跟别人在一起了。果然不愧是Dean，怎么样都找得到男朋友。”

Sam冷冷地瞥了往反方向走的两人一眼，淡漠地回答：“和我没关系。”

Simon耸耸肩，早就猜到他会是这种反应。

一周以后，万众期待的考试成绩终于公布出来，前100名张贴在公告栏上，引起了一阵围观。本来准备去看看这次自己有没有进步的Simon惊讶地发现Sam居然也跟过来了，“怎么回事，Sam，你不是从来不看考试成绩的么？”

Sam也不回答他，在公告栏末端停步，仰头看去。Simon更是摸不着头脑，指着另一端说：“Sam，第一名在那边。”然而他话音刚落，一件更令人惊恐的事情发生了，对于成绩万年淡定的Sam Winchester居然淡淡地笑了。Simon揉揉眼睛，晃晃脑袋，一错眼就看见从另一端跑过来的Dean。

“恭喜你，Sammy，满分第一！”

Sam有些无奈，“当然，这可是我有生以来第一次这么努力复习。你也干得不错。”

Dean却眨巴着绿眼睛，疑惑地望着他。Sam挑眉示意身后的告示栏，“你没看？”Dean这才反应过来，挤到公告栏末尾一看，只见Dean Singer好巧不巧地吊在最后，第100名。

“Sam！Sam！我考到100名了！”他一下蹦到Sam面前，眼睛亮亮的。Sam伸出手，Dean立刻一把抓住，使劲抖动，“谢谢，谢谢！”

Sam把手挣脱出来，环顾了一下周围，看见没有多少人注意到这边，才低声提醒：“你答应的东西！”Dean恍然大悟，立刻掏出藏在兜里的照片，他可是说到做到的人。

“不要在这种地方掏出来！”把照片揉进口袋里，Sam才如释重负地整了整制服，双手插在兜里往回走。Dean唇角扬起，在Sam踏上最后一层阶梯的同时，大声喊道：“Sam Winchester，thank ya！”

于是在这个据说是奇迹的日子里，围观公告栏的学生们都有幸看到三届校花Dean Singer笑得比花儿还灿烂的模样，据说……他的笑容堪比核武器。

在Dean走回教室的一路上，崇敬的目光跟随了他一路——  
“看见没，F班第一个考进前100名的人！”  
“没想到Dean除了长相以外，头脑也不错啊。”  
“这下他肯定更受欢迎了！”

没想到考试成绩会让人这么有成就感，Dean满足地走回教室，而Jo和Ash则严阵以待地站在他的课桌边，一脸怀疑之色。

“Dean，你快说，究竟是怎么考进前100的，你的程度我们最清楚。”Jo摆出女王的架势，高贵冷艳地用食指敲敲课桌。

Ash也点点头，“考试的时候我看见你拿到试卷的一刻，简直跟中了彩票一样，绝对有问题！”

Dean哈哈笑了两声，摆摆手说怎么可能，一切都是努力的结果。兴许是心虚作祟，他手肘用力过猛，一下把书包挥到了地上。Jo眼尖地看见一个红色的手袋掉出来，还露出照片的一角，上面正好是Sam的脸。

“不会吧，Dean，你现在还偷偷藏着Sam的……What the hell！”Jo的这声惊呼把高贵冷艳女王范全都丢了，还引来一群看热闹的同学。Dean好不容易才在拥挤中伸出头，一看之下比Jo还惊讶。这张照片居然是自己和Sam趴在书桌上，头挨在一起睡觉的特写。毫无疑问，绝对是Mary偷拍的。

Jo愤怒地抖动照片，娇小而漂亮的脸皱成一团：“Dean Singer，你必须解释这是怎么回事！”

“不要这么激动，冷静，冷静……”Dean双手挥舞着，脑海里迅速寻找解决方案，可无论怎么讲，似乎事实都是最无聊也最安全的，“好吧，我告诉你们……”

同居的原因说来很简单，人人都知道他前阵子有多倒霉，而Bobby和John认识这件事，也是一个神奇的巧合。听他说完以后，围观同学恍然大悟，尤其是Ash，当即问：“所以你这次能够考到第100名，多亏Sam熬夜帮你补习？”

Dean无奈点头。

“他够可怜的。”Ash非常无情地评价道。

“这件事你们千万要帮我保密，拜托了！”Dean一脸诚恳，赢得了F班同学们的满口保证。他虽然有所怀疑，不过事已至此，又不能每个人发一笔封口费。只是晚上回到家里，看着手里亲密无间的照片，还是会有些失神。

自己居然会和暗恋三年的人有这么亲密的时候……说起来，Sam那家伙真是帅到没朋友，看看这睡颜，看看这柔软的头发……

\---

“Dean Singer！”愤怒的吼声在教室门外响起，Dean一回头，还没有站起来，就被直接冲进来的Sam抓起手臂拉出教室。

“干什么？你不是说在学校不能跟你说话吗？”Dean震惊四望，只见走廊上的同学都以一种怪异的眼神望着他们。Sam则像一头愤怒的公牛一样，快速喘着气，一个个词都像是牙缝里逼出来的一样：“反正已经无所谓了。”

Dean怀疑自己的手臂会被他勒出淤青来，然而在被拉进机房的一瞬间，他的脑袋便再也想不了其他的事情。眼前的景象颇为壮观，一个机房近百台电脑，屏幕全都被换成了同一张照片——他和Sam的亲密照。

“这不是我干的！”Dean立刻澄清，而坐在机房里看热闹的学生也都神色各异地望过来。Sam双手环抱，居高临下地俯视他，压抑着满腔的怒火，“我不管是不是你干的，影响已经造成，我只希望你从现在开始，不要和我扯上任何关系，不要把我的生活搞得一团糟！”

说完，他果断转身，快步走出机房，周身的怒气让走廊上的同学纷纷让开一条道路。Dean愣愣地站在原地，拳头先是捏紧，然后又逐渐放开。

算了，这种混蛋，这种不肯听人解释的混蛋，自己真是瞎了眼才会迷恋他三年。

当Dean做好心理建设，带着坚硬的外壳走回教室时，F班的同学显然都已经知道了事情经过，纷纷好言好语地安慰他。而Jo正揪着Ash的耳朵，狠狠地数落他：“当黑客很好玩是不是？你就不能顾及一下Dean的心情吗？”

“我以为我是在帮他！”Ash疼得直叫唤。  
“你以为？你还以为你自己是基努·里维斯呢！”

“算了，Jo。”Dean一挥手，在自己的课桌前坐下，拿出下节课的教科书。

Jo忧心忡忡地放下手，“可是，Dean……”

“这不怪Ash。还有，我很好，你们不用担心。”Dean甚至还笑了笑，可在场和他相熟的人都知道，这只是他武装自己的一种方式。


	6. Chapter 6

6

当天晚上回到家里，Dean什么事都没兴趣干，吃完饭在房间里发了会儿呆，便不自觉地拉开抽屉，拿出被压在底下的情书。这是他长这么大以来第一次给别人写情书，以往都是学校的男生女生拼了命想把情书塞到他的抽屉里。

为了写这封情书，他还非常慎重地去词典里查了好几个不确定的单词写法，生怕出错被嘲笑。可是谁知道，Sam那混蛋居然连看都没看一眼。

Dean越想越气愤，往床上一倒，握着情书开始思考要怎么才能把那个混蛋从自己的脑海里剔除出去。

一个多小时以后，咚咚的敲门声响起，然而房间里却没有任何回应。站在门口的Sam犹豫两秒，接着便拧开门把手，说：“浴室空出来了，Mom让我来叫你洗……”

Dean就那么静静地侧躺在床上，本就漂亮到不像男孩子的脸此刻恬静非常，长长的睫毛柔顺地垂下，侧脸在月光下被勾勒出一种迷幻的美感。Sam愣了愣，抓起搭在肩上的浴巾擦了擦头发，走到床前。Dean手里松松握着的信封看上去很熟悉，Sam也不知道自己是中了什么毒，竟鬼使神差地悄悄把信抽了出来。

[Dear Sam，我是F班的Dean Singer，你可能不认识我，但是我却认识你。自从看见你在入学仪式上作为新生代表发言以后，我就一直忘不了你。因为没有希望进入同一个班级，我决定把心情写在信里——我喜欢你。]

\---

期中考试之后，为了放松学生们的心情，Miege高中举办了全校级别的运动会。Dean作为F班的主力成员自然报了多个项目，虽然前一天不知为何睡觉的姿势有点不对，手里还握着情书，感觉怪怪的，不过Dean仍然干练地收拾好毛巾、缠头巾、运动服等一系列装备，督促自己露出一个笑容，然后再下楼。

Mary的兴致似乎很高，早饭时一直念叨“运动会真让人期待”，还问Dean和Sam各自参加了什么项目。

Dean参加的项目是跳高、跳远、借物赛跑和1000米接力，而Sam则是男子100米跑和1000米接力。Mary眼睛一亮，笑眯眯地说：“看来Sam和Dean要在同一跑道上竞技了呢。”

呃，一点都不令人兴奋。心灰意冷的Dean垂头吃着煎鸡蛋，完全不想去看Sam的表情。

运动会通常都是F班大展身手的好机会，在体育场上，从A到F的气氛热烈程度是递增的。正当Dean他们这边喊声震天的时候，A班的学生人手一本书认真地钻研着，对赛况没有丝毫兴趣。

Dean的第一个项目是跳远，他刚走到比赛区域，就被闪光灯闪瞎了眼。往侧面一看，Mary正歉疚地对他做着sorry的口型，身边还跟着一脸生无可恋的Adam。

早知道作为家庭主妇的Mary对儿子的学校生活有着极高的热情，没想到这种热情也可以蔓延到自己身上来，Dean微笑着朝她挥挥手，深吸一口气，纵身一跳，基本锁定胜局！跳远和跳高他都游刃有余地拿到第一，剩下的借物赛跑和接力赛是最后两个项目，在此之前他都没什么事。

于是，整个体育场都能见到Dean到处加油的身影，众多痴汉和脑缠粉们也得以一饱眼福，比如他跑步时挥洒的男性荷尔蒙，比如跳远完毕时微微翘起的屁股，比如背越式跳高后跌到软垫上闷声出口的呻吟……

福利真是不能更多！

Sam站在100米跑的起跑线上，面无表情地直视终点，站在他旁边的是蹦蹦跳跳做着准备活动的Ash。前天才由于传播亲密照而害Dean被误会，搞得Ash都不太敢去看Sam，然而Dean却在一边攒着劲吼：“Ash加油，F班第一！”连一直目不斜视的Sam都转过头来冷冷地瞥了他一眼，这日子真是没法过了。

哨音一响，跑道紧挨的两人便迅速冲了出去，100米不过就是眨眨眼的时间，等到Dean反应过来，广播里已经播送出“男子100米跑冠军，A班Sam Winchester”的消息。Mary不知道从哪里出现，递给Dean一瓶矿泉水，鼓励他给Sam拿过去。

Dean心里还别扭着，直接走上前去把水塞到Sam手里，然后高贵冷艳地转头就走。Mary不明所以，看得特别揪心。她把Sam拉到准备好的小板凳前坐下，边督促他喝水边问：“Dean怎么好像看见你不高兴，你是不是惹他生气了？”

Sam看了眼不知为何也被拉到运动会来的John和Adam，叹了口气，“我不知道。”他其实心里是知道的，只不过之前发怒的时候脑海里一片空白，也没用心去想Dean的感受。

接下来的借物赛跑，Mary督促Sam一定要给Dean加油，Adam不由得递给他一个同情的眼神。

Dean站在起跑线上祈祷自己能够抽到一个简单一点的题目，借物赛跑这种项目不止要看奔跑速度，很大程度上还是看运气，如果能借到容易的东西，就能比对手领先很多。在前半程的时候，他一马当先跑到抽签处，手一伸抓出一个签，看到上面的提示却傻眼了——

喜欢的人。

赛跑可以借人他是知道的，可是借喜欢的人？Holy shit！

Dean坚决地跑到F班的驻扎地，拉起Jo的手就想走。Jo眼疾手快地夺过他手里的纸条，立刻就不依了：“这上面写的是‘喜欢的人’，Dean，全校师生都知道你喜欢的人是谁，你这样跑到终点也成绩无效的。”

F班的同学们一听，纷纷避而远之。Dean本想找绝对不会让他失望的Benny帮忙，但身负重任的Benny此刻也正在绑腿齐步走这个坑爹的项目上挣扎。于是，在所有人看好戏的拒绝目光中，他一咬牙，往Winchester一家的驻扎点跑过去。

“Dean，你怎么过来了，要借什么东西？”

“Sa、Sa……”Dean支支吾吾的，手里紧握着纸条，躲避Mary的目光。其实借就借了，只要跑完以后骗Sam纸条上的要求是“年级第一”就好了。

Dean茅塞顿开，勇敢地直视Sam，刚要开口，却看见对面坐在小板凳上的年级第一抬头瞪了自己一眼。

什么鬼！瞪什么瞪，我才不稀罕你呢。

“Uncle，能跟我一起跑步吗？”Dean转头，坚定地看向一脸茫然的John。说时迟那时快，Mary一把抢过Dean手里的纸条，心里别提多高兴，面上却又作出不乐意的表情：“Dean，这可不行，喜欢的人的话，John只能借给我一个人哦！”

John本来乐于帮Dean这个忙，可是听见Mary的话，他连忙又坐了回去。Mary接着笑眯眯地补充：“既然这样，Sam就帮Dean这个忙吧。”

Dean赶紧摆手，“不用不用不用。”眼看其他选手都找到各自要借的人或东西重新回到跑道上，他明白现在最方便的就是利用自己校霸的威慑力强拉一个人来陪自己跑完。可是他还没来得及转身，Sam就站起来，悠悠地说：“那跑吧。”

于是在全校师生的惊呼尖叫中，在Mary的连拍模式下，Sam抓起Dean的手，长腿迈开朝终点线冲刺而去。作为本来选手的Dean完全没有勇夺第一的自觉，而是完全懵了的被Sam拖着，莫名其妙就冲过了终点线！

负责判定的老师当然判了成绩有效，震惊之中的Dean手心一片湿润，抬头看时，Sam正不耐地问：“还不放手？”

“噢、噢！”Dean不知道自己是什么时候反客为主紧紧抓住了他，忙尴尬地放开手，在自己的红色运动短裤上擦了擦。Sam的目光随之被他往下一引，接着又迅速移开。这场意外让Dean都没脸回F班待着了，面对众多看热闹的眼神，他只能睁大眼瞪回去，抬头高贵冷艳地离去。

男女混合1000米接力是最后的压轴项目，每个班派出两名男生和两名女生参与接力，每人跑250米的距离。Dean作为主力自然是在最后一棒的位置上，而他的前一棒被Caroline花费了十几个精致小蛋糕抢得。

Caroline跑到最后时和E班的选手紧咬不放，Dean看了眼和自己同样作为最后一棒站在第一条跑道上的Sam，澄绿的眼一弯，大声说：“不好意思啊Sammy，你们班的女生离Caroline差这么多，冠军属于F班了！”

刚得意完没几秒，Dean就感到胸前一窒，重心后仰，回过神来的时候已经后背着地跌在了地上。而趴在他身上的Caroline满脸幸福，正使劲地蹭来蹭去。

“Caroline，接力棒，接力棒！”

刚才跑着跑着出现幻觉，以为Dean张开双臂在迎接她的Caroline这才反应过来，尖叫一声把接力棒塞到Dean手上。他赶快爬起来开跑，刚跑两步却脚踝一痛，显然是刚才被Caroline一扑给崴到了。眼看落后的A班在Sam接到棒以后迅速超过其他班级，Dean不甘心就这么失败，忍着疼痛往前面奔跑。

接近终点线的那一刻，他的身旁掠过一道迅速的身影。

完了，居然在擅长的运动上都没能打败Sam，这绝对是毕生的耻辱！  
Dean胸口提着的气一松，脚也跟着一软，砰地跌倒在地。

“嘿，你……”冲破终点线的Sam回头一看，只见Dean趴在地上，手肘撑地挣扎着想要站起来。

“真是没办法。”Sam背过身去蹲下，抓住Dean的手搭到自己肩上，再抬起他的大腿，轻轻松松就把人背了起来。Dean脑袋里轰的一声，嗡嗡作响。


	7. Chapter 7

7

“你不是说不让我在学校跟你说话吗？”Dean下巴搁在Sam的肩上，故意问。

Sam面上不动声色，却是压低声音说：“如果你想让别人来背，那我立刻把你扔地上，不会有一点意见。”

“哼。”Dean发出一个鼻音，不再说话。被扔地上什么的简直太糟糕，就让这家伙得意一会儿吧，等到了保健室，自己才不会在意他呢。

于是，镜头一直对准两人相依的头和肩，只见Dean的耳朵尖红红的……

“Mom，这个视频你到底要看多少次？”Sam实在是忍不下去，偏过头去，不明白为何好好的散步后吃水果时间要变成运动会视频观赏会。

Mary眨眨眼，语气中带着点撒娇：“因为好看呀。Sam你看，背着Dean的你多有男性魅力。而且Dean这么可爱，你能背到他是你运气好。”

对于Dean来说，可爱这个词形容男人是丢脸了一些，但耐不住这是Sam的妈妈在表扬他，而且他本身和Mary也很亲近，所以听见这话居然还挺羞涩的，低头唇角微微翘起。Mary越来越肯定自己料想得没错，自信满满地问：“Sam其实喜欢Dean这一型的男孩子吧？我觉得你们很合适，以后说不定可以结婚哦！”

真的吗？Dean猛地抬头，却看Sam有些恼怒地否认：“怎么可能？”

Dean低下头，不屑地撇撇嘴，“我才是不喜欢他这一型的呢。”

还没等Mary说什么，Sam就长长地“嗯”了一声，接着说：“是吗？明明给我传递了那么热情的信息……”

Dean还没反应过来Sam在说什么，对方就已微微闭目背诵起来：“Dear Sam，我是F班的Dean Singer，你可能不认识我，但是我却认识你。自从看见你在入学仪式上作为新生代表发言以后，我就一直忘不了你。因为没有希望进入同一个班级，我决定把心情写在信里……”

Winchester一家的表情可以用惊呆来形容，就连本来有所预料的Mary也没想到他们俩之间还曾经发生过递情书的事。Dean听见Sam公开把他用心写的情书念出来，再也忍不住心里的愤怒，站起来一拳挥了过去。

Sam稳稳地接住他的拳头，眼里全是惊讶，显然他没想到Dean会气成这样。

“你竟然擅自就看了？！”

Dean的眼里隐隐有泪光，看得Sam心下一慌，但他的面上仍旧是僵硬的：“不就是写给我看的么？”

“那也不能随便背下来啊！”  
“看过一遍就记住了，我有什么办法？”

两人还在针锋相对着，Mary却双眼放空，捧着脸颊喃喃地问：“难道说，Dean给Sam写了情书？”

背都背出来了，Dean再没有办法否认，尴尬地点了点头。

而最惊讶的当属Bobby，他蹭的一下站起来，脸皱成一团：“Dean，你喜欢的人居然是Sam！”其实他早猜到Dean心有所属，否则不会上高中三年以来时不时摆出荡漾的表情发呆。只不过，他喜欢的人恰巧是John的儿子，这让Bobby心里五味杂陈。

毫无疑问，John在事业上非常成功，可他虽然在家里对妻子儿子都很温和，但在商场上也是一个手段了得的人。他的儿子既然这么天才，又为人冷淡，看起来像是继承了John性格上某些方面的特质。而Dean平时看着嚣张，实际上跟个无害的小松鼠一样，四肢发达头脑简单，感觉和Sam挺不合适的。

Bobby心里一动，又瞪着Dean严肃地说：“Sam喜欢的是女孩，你添什么乱。”

Dean好似被刺伤了一般，目光闪烁着低下了头。Bobby看着心疼，但为了Dean好，他还是忍住不去安慰他。然而，在这话说完以后，John却露出有些尴尬的表情，但随即挂起一个笑容，说：“其实，Sam喜欢的也是男孩子……”

Bobby惊讶之下，注意到Dean忽然亮起来的眼睛，灿灿的好像小太阳一样，心想糟糕，看来这孩子还是认真的。Mary开心地双手捧脸，似乎是在畅想未来的美好生活。在Sam初中的时候告诉家里人他可能性取向和一般人不同的时候，家里人担心了好一阵，而Mary则更是从那时起就留心起身边同龄的男孩子，但却鲜少有让她满意的。直到见到Dean，她几乎一眼就认定这是自己未来的另一个儿子。

这会儿，Mary的心里又燃起了熊熊的希望：“那我刚才说的，也是有可能的吧？”

Dean呆愣，刚才说的？说他们俩合适，可以结婚什么的？

在场的人还没反应过来，忽然听见窗外响起惊叫：“Wait！Wait！”

Dean转过一看，Caroline的脸变形地贴在Winchester家客厅的落地窗前，后面还跟着表情尴尬的Jo、Ash和Benny。在Mary的准许下，他们四人被请进屋内，Caroline第一时间就表明了立场：“Winchester家的各位，你们好，我是Dean的同班同学Caroline，我来这儿就是为了看看Sam有没有欺负Dean，结果果然如我所料！”

Caroline叉着腰，痛心疾首地说：“我从高一起就一直喜欢Dean，也看到他是怎么暗恋Sam的，可是他们俩根本就不合适，Sam就是一块木头，没有办法给Dean幸福。就算、就算Dean喜欢的是男性，至少还有Benny在，他比Sam可靠得多！”

Dean被这热情的发言震惊了，结结巴巴地回应：“可、可是，Benny只是我的朋友……”

谁知Benny却摇摇头，说：“不，Dean，我一直喜欢你。”

Dean惊慌失措，努力观察Benny的表情，却发现他的眼神真的很认真。可是这科学么？被自己相交三年的朋友暗恋什么的？

Mary很是为难，“这可糟糕了，原来Dean这么受欢迎。”

Caroline一挺胸，很有底气地表示：“没错！相比之下，Sam别说喜欢Dean，他分明就是讨厌他！这种事情，他本人比我们都清楚！”

Dean心里留着宽面条泪，Caroline简直和他有仇，他知道Sam讨厌自己，但不要说出来啊！

“这种事情，说不定的。”Sam轻描淡写地说：“人的心情是会变的，今天讨厌，也许明天就会喜欢。”

Caroline怒发冲冠：“你什么意思？！”

Sam转身轻笑，挥挥手说：“我先上楼了，你们慢慢聊。”

“Wait！Sam Winchester你说清楚！”在Caroline的咆哮和Benny的皱眉中，Sam这个当事人悠闲离去。Dean如遭雷击，站在原地红红火火恍恍惚惚地想：喜欢？Sam会喜欢自己？

也不知道是不是前一天晚上的冲击过大，Dean第二天早上居然睡过头了，下楼时Sam早已经出发。迟到丝毫没有影响Dean的好心情，他小声哼着歌度过了上午的课程，在中午去餐厅吃饭的时候，却注意到同学们都以或好奇或暧昧的眼神望着他。

什么情况？难道又有他和Sam的暧昧照被换成机房电脑屏保了？

午间校园广播于此时正式开始播报：“同学们，欢迎准时收听我们的午间校园播报，今天的头条是早间轰动新闻的后续。据可靠信源，目前处于同居生活中的校园风云人物Dean Singer和Sam Winchester目前已有结婚计划，而且得到了Winchester夫人的强力支持。不过Sam还需要得到Singer先生的同意，才能抱得美人归……”

这都是什么鬼？！

Dean就这样僵硬地立在人来人往的食堂中央，内心几乎是崩溃的。Sam面色古怪地走到他面前，引起了Dean的高度警惕：“你想说什么？不是我干的。”

Sam意味不明地笑了一声，说：“看来无聊的人到处都有，每天都在传播这么荒唐的事情。”

Dean内心阴暗地呵呵两声，说：“并不是那么荒唐吧。”

Sam面色僵硬：“你什么意思？”

被全校同学称羡的完美脸庞微微仰起，带着独属于三届校花的骄傲：“昨天某人还说过可能会喜欢上我。”

“那只是根据形势才……”  
“啊，谁知道呢。”  
“总之自从你来了以后，我就遇上了一堆麻烦事！”

看着两人边吵架边远去的背影，食堂里的学生们纷纷露出理解的笑容——小两口真是如胶似漆啊！


	8. Chapter 8

8

时光飞逝，Singer一家入住Winchester家的别墅已经过了四个月。Dean不再会为和Sam坐在一张桌子上吃饭而心猿意马难以自抑，尤其是早上早起的折磨，让他几乎没有心情再去发花痴。

站在浴室的镜子前张大嘴打了个呵欠，Dean刚拿起牙刷，就听见门口传来欠扁的一声：“好大的嘴。”Sam悠闲地晃进来，拿起自己的漱口杯和牙刷，挤上牙膏，正经地刷起牙来。Dean恨恨地瞪了他一眼，手上大力地用牙刷刷过自己的牙齿，因为用力过猛戳到牙龈，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。

Sam看到镜子里Dean疼得腮帮鼓起的模样，忍不住勾唇笑了笑，两个小小的梨涡在脸颊上浮现，Dean一下就看呆了。刚起床的学霸头发乱蓬蓬的，额前的刘海也翘起一绺，比之平时的冷漠来显得可爱多了。

“你一直看我，还要不要刷牙了？”可爱版Sam瞬间转换为高冷版Samuel。

Dean哼了一声，嘟哝一句“Sammy girl”，接着喝了一大口水，在嘴里咕噜咕噜地过了几圈，吐掉之后便扬长而去。迎面正好碰见路过浴室的Mary，她惊叫一声，问：“你们俩怎么暑假都起得这么早？”

顺风耳Sam在浴室里远远地回答：“我有社团活动，他的话……”

“Dean，我们来找你一起去补习啦！”Caroline元气满满的声音在别墅外响起，还补充了一句：“Benny也在！”

Mary露出一个尴尬的表情，说：“Dean期中考试不是进了前100吗？”

Sam一脸幸灾乐祸：“期中还可以，期末就……”

Mary连忙安慰一脸绝望的Dean，Dean不想让Mary担心，露出一个笑容说没关系。下楼的时候，他迎面碰上拿着一本书边走边看的Adam，对方挑眉一笑，说：“你还真是笨蛋啊。”

“谢谢。”Dean表示自己才不会跟一个初中生一般见识，他挥挥手，再整了整制服上的领带。Mary慈爱地追上来帮他整理衣服，还念叨着Dean真帅，又活泼又好看，比我们家阴沉的Sam好多了。Sam面无表情地走过，表示他要走了。

他一走出门，正好看见等在那儿的Caroline和Benny。Benny对他倒还算和气，打了招呼说：“这么早就去学习打橄榄球，精神不错。”

“是啊。”

Caroline最看不惯Sam那副对人爱理不理的模样，哼唧一声说：“天才有什么了不起，我才不放心Dean和你住在一起，因为天才有一天说不定也会变禽兽。”

Sam停步，回头，轻笑着说：“你说的有可能。”

“什么！Sam Winchester你给我站住！”Caroline刚喊出一句来，Dean就莫名所以地踏出门，接着他看见Caroline一溜烟追了出去，留下Benny一个人在原地摇头。

“他们怎么了？”  
“谁知道呢。”

Dean认真地听了会儿补习的课程，好不容易捱了20分钟，结果一转头，努力全被扼杀。窗外远处的橄榄球场上，可以看到Sam奔跑传球的身影。他的跑位，以及和对方球员猛烈的身体碰撞，都看得Dean热血沸腾。平时Dean都在打曲棍球，看见Sam这么热血的动作，搞得他也有点想去试试橄榄球了。

这天的课程在Dean一半听讲一半看Sam打球中过去，一下课，Caroline就跑过来问Dean新家建得怎么样了。她对Sam的敌意几乎是奇迹般的凶猛，一天都不愿意Dean再在他家待下去。她不说，Dean险些都要忘记自己还有个在建的新家。一行人浩浩荡荡地杀到建筑工地，顿时傻眼。

四个月过去，这栋房子居然还停留在光溜溜的钢架状态，外墙都还没开始砌。照这个速度，恐怕等到Dean上大学都建不好。Caroline简直快崩溃了，一想到Dean还要在Sam的魔爪下不知生活多久，她就细思恐极。

Dean也是疑虑重重：“我回去问问Bobby。”

与此同时，家里的三个大人正愉快地讨论关于新家建设的问题。

“这个是Adam的房间。”John指向室内设计图的一角，露出一个慈爱的笑容。Mary赞同地点头：“Adam也长大了呀。”

Bobby在旁边非常疑惑，他也不明白自己为什么会被拉来参加Winchester新家建设的讨论会。John继续规划：“这个房间用来休闲娱乐，可以唱卡啦OK和看电影。”

Mary直摇头，“这个就放在地下，这么大一个房间，当然要用来做Sam和Dean的卧室。”

“Sam和Dean的卧室？！”Bobby严重怀疑自己是不是耳背，否则怎么会听到这么诡异的安排。Mary却可认真地点头，说：“Dean以后可是要和我们Sam结婚的。”

关于Mary对Dean的执着，连John都不明白，不过当他第一眼看到Dean时，也有种好像上辈子见过的感觉，特别亲切。

Bobby脸上的皱纹堆在一起，“这件事我……”

“这件事我不同意！”一阵阴冷的声音在Mary身后响起，她回头一看，Sam一脸的不耐，“你们不能随便代替我做选择。”

“我也不同意！”一口气冲回家的Dean听到Sam的拒绝，立刻非常硬汉地冲进门表明立场。刚才在门口听见Mary说到结婚这个词，他的心砰砰砰跳了好几下，直到Sam冷酷无情地否掉这个提议，他的理智才回到脑袋里。但随即他又看到Mary有些受伤的表情，忙解释道：“和Sam结婚是不可能的，但是我很喜欢Winchester家的大家。”

Sam眼角挑起，侧头看向站在客厅入口的Dean，悠然地说：“不可能最好，这样我以后如果喜欢上你就不用告诉你了。”

什么逻辑！

Dean表示自己完全不能理解天才学霸的想法，生硬地说自己要先上楼了。他回到房间，先是狠狠地把抱枕往床上砸了几下，还不解恨，又把Mary放在房间里的等身泰迪熊想象成Sam的样子，练了会儿拳击，才气喘吁吁地消停下来。没一会儿，Benny打了个电话过来，问他要不要去水上乐园玩。

“补习结束的第二天啊，正好，出去放松放松，好久没游泳了！”顺便去一去Sam带给他的霉气，哼唧！

站在门口的Mary若有所思，原来Dean跟同学约去游泳啊……

John和Bobby收到来自同学会的邀请函，两人要参加为期一周的高中同学会。Mary送走他们的时候特别开心，甚至在Bobby开玩笑说John以前暗恋的班花也会去的时候，也没有丝毫恼意。

“我没有暗恋哪个班花。”John特别严肃地澄清。

“好啦，你们快点出发吧，迟到就不好了。”Mary迫不及待地把两人送出家门，关上门之后便活力四射地对Dean拍拍手，“好了，Dean也趁着暑假好好去玩一玩吧，比如游泳什么的……”

Dean兴奋地点点头，“没错，我明天要去Water Land和同学一起游泳。”

Mary心里的小人比了个V的手势，地点成功get√

作为一名合格的学霸，Sam的暑假生活一直被有规律的运动和无穷无尽的书籍所包围。Mary对他的身体健康表示很担忧：“整天就在家里看书，肌肉会松弛的哦。”

Sam眼皮都没抬一下，说：“我每天都有锻炼。”

Mary耸耸肩，“好吧，Adam，过来，你想出去玩吗？”

Adam暑假早就闷得发霉了，和同学出去玩过几次，也没什么兴趣，他最喜欢的还是自家聪明的哥哥。

“想不想让Sam带你出去玩呀？”

Adam眼睛一亮，“可以吗？”

Mary的脸上划过一抹胜利的微笑，“当然，Sam，作为哥哥，你有理由在每个假期带弟弟出去玩。今天天气不错，你们就去Water Land游泳吧！”

对于Mary热情的安排，Sam表示很怀疑，不过他倒是想看看Mary到底有什么目的。于是他懒懒地合上书，上楼准备游泳用具去了。Adam没想多的，心里满满都是哥哥终于肯陪自己出去玩的幸福感。

夏日的水上乐园总是人满为患，Sam换好泳裤从更衣室出来，一路上接收到各种膜拜和仰慕的视线，通通被他视若无睹。Adam拿自己的小细胳膊和Sam的长臂对比了一下，羡慕地问：“哥，我什么时候才能锻炼成你这样？”

“每天坚持。”Sam随口回答了一句，在经过宽体水滑梯的泳池时，忽然停住了脚步。Adam跟着望过去，也觉得很奇怪，这个项目很平常，围观的人也太多了些。正在此时，一阵肆意的哈哈声从滑梯顶部倾泻而下，匀称的身影一闪而过，跌入池中时激起一阵水花，引起周围围观女生的尖叫声。

“啊啊你看你看，那个人真的好帅！”  
“这哪里是帅，这根本就是美好么！”  
“对对对，美到没朋友！”

水池里，暗金色的头发在阳光的散射下闪耀着迷人的光辉，一粒粒水珠点缀着可爱的雀斑，然而最引人瞩目的还是在清水的滋润下显得尤为丰厚诱人的嘴唇，以及眯着眼享受阳光照耀的惬意表情，在精致五官的帮衬下特别让人蠢蠢欲动。就连一向视Dean为笨蛋的Adam，也不得不承认他真是美得惊人。

“没想到Dean也来……”Adam边说边侧头去看自己的哥哥，话说到一半却不由得顿了顿，因为他分明看到了Sam的眼眸里一闪而过的危险气息。


	9. Chapter 9

9

从滑梯上滑下来的Dean对围观群众笑了笑，然后就左手划水转了个身，双腿猛地一蹬，去扑正在水里缓慢游动的Benny。被偷袭到的Benny啊了一声，反身抱住Dean的腰把他往水下拉，一旁的Jo和Ash看得哈哈直笑，四个颜值高的年轻人吸引了在场大半的视线。

Dean再从游泳池里浮起来时，抹了把脸，不经意间看向池边，这一看就被吓得不轻。Sam和Adam居然也来到了Water Land。Adam见Dean和Sam对视一眼不说话，觉得气氛很古怪，正想要不要打个招呼，就听见Dean身边金色长发的少女“咦”了一声，说：“Sam的弟弟看上去比他阳光多了。”

Dean嘴角抽动，不，那只是你的错觉而已。而且有Sam在旁边，他的视线完全无法挪动到Adam身上。Sam只穿了一条泳裤，双臂紧绷环在胸前，把结实的腹肌遮住一些，却让人特别想要扒开他的手臂看清楚，还有两条向下延伸的人鱼线……Dean不自在地侧了侧身，又往水底下沉了些，以免被人发现自己没羞没躁的反应。

“原来是这样。”Sam淡淡地说了一句。看到Dean在这儿，也就不难想到为什么Mary如此热切地想要自己来水上乐园游泳。Adam仔细一想，也明白过来，看向Dean的眼神里多了一丝探究。

Sam对这闹腾四人组没什么兴趣，转头就去阳伞下面躺着，闭目养神。Dean咽了口沫，选了个自由泳的姿势，边游边时不时侧头偷看一下，越看越觉得身上燥热无处发泄，游着游着停下来，在水里蹲着煮青蛙。

Adam眼巴巴地坐在Sam旁边，想让他教自己游泳。学校开游泳课的时候，他正好生病缺了关键的课程，后来也一直没学会，好不容易有运动全能的哥哥一起来，他特别期待。不过……Dean好像也游得挺好的。

想到妈妈对Dean奇怪的重视，Adam不由得越发好奇，朝Dean所在的区域走去。Dean实在是被Sam的男色迷得情不能自已，干脆吭哧吭哧地重新爬上滑梯顶端，放任自己闭眼飞驰而下，扑通跌入水中清醒清醒。五官沉入水中时有片刻的寂静，接着他忽然察觉到池边起了一阵骚动，睁眼模糊地看见水中挣扎着一个略显瘦弱的身影。

是Adam！

Dean目光一肃，双手划水飞速赶往出事地点，他游泳的速度本来就快，再加上Adam不会游泳所以挣扎得很厉害，先前去救他的人怎么也捞不上来，直到Dean赶到，一把架住他，先让他鼻子以上的部分暂时露出水面，再轻轻在他耳边说：“Adam，不要害怕，有我在，你不会有事的。”

他低沉的声音令Adam恐惧的心不由自主地静了下来，挣扎的动作渐渐变小。Dean抓住机会带着他往池边游，触到对岸时，在Benny的帮助下将他捞上去平躺，又双手挤压他的胸腹迫使他吐出积水。

Sam本来是去帮弟弟买冰激凌吃的，走到半路听见有人说有个少年落水，担心之下跑过来，见到的就是Adam虚弱地躺在地上，而Dean一脸紧张救治的情形。Sam手上握着的冰激凌流了满手，他把两个甜筒扔到垃圾桶里，扶起缓过气来的Adam，说：“谢谢你，Dean。”

“没什么。”看见Adam没事，Dean也松了口气，他抬手抹了把满是水珠的脸，再眨眨睫毛，试图把遮挡视线的水珠都甩下来。而Sam看见他好像怪物一样的长睫毛，愣愣地甚至都无暇顾及自己刚遭过罪的小弟，视线完全锁在Dean身上。

而在旁边围观的Ash则对Adam不会游泳的事情表示非常惊讶：“我记得Kansas的初中都有游泳课的，你怎么现在还不会游泳呢？”

作为一名和哥哥一样优秀的学生，Adam唯一的软肋就在于不会游泳，他一把推开凑过来的Ash，蹦起来恼怒地跑开，“这不关你的事！”

“Adam！”Dean倒显得比Sam这个哥哥还要紧张，拔腿就追了过去，生怕他再一不小心脚滑掉进另外的泳池里。追出一段后，Dean远远看见Adam坐在一段台阶上，闷闷不乐地望着前面的池子。

Dean松了口气，在他旁边坐下，烈日炎炎晒得石阶发烫，他嗷了一声，屁股抬起来一点，又缓缓坐下。

“你是男子汉，不要在这儿学你哥哥，整天愁眉不展，娘唧唧的。”他拍拍Adam的肩膀，指着前方的泳池说：“你看，那是这个水上乐园里最有特色的滑梯，四根绕来绕去的管道，有十几米高，你敢从管子头部滑到池子里吗？”

“无聊。”

Adam高贵冷艳的模样简直就是活脱脱的另一个Sam，可他毕竟是个孩子，除了行走的荷尔蒙Sam以外，没有什么人是Dean什么搞不定的，“来嘛，这可是夏天，暑假的最后3天，难道你不想开开心心地玩一场吗？还是说你刚刚被呛怕了，不敢了？”

Adam果然心动，Dean观察到他犹疑的表情，不由分说地拉起他的手往租借游泳圈的地方冲。等到Winchester家的小弟反应过来，他已经站在管道滑梯顶端，腰间戴着小鸭子的游泳圈。

Sam在泳池里潜伏着，随时准备去救掉下来的Adam，他看见Dean那个名叫Ash的朋友和Adam吵了两句，两个人好像是要比赛谁先滑下来。

“我是不会输给你的，哈哈哈！”Adam恣意地笑着，跟随水流和管道的方向迅速滑下，眨眼的时间便扑通一声落在水里。腰间戴着游泳圈的他很快浮了起来，并不那么慌张地伸手拨了两下水，抬头朝Dean叫：“Dean，你也快点滑下来啊，不敢吗？”

“谁说我不敢了？”Dean低头，从Sam的角度仰视过去，他整个人都好像闪闪发光一样，只是下一秒就缩进了管道里。

“哈哈哈哈哈……啊啊！”

一连串豪放的笑声过后，两声猫咪一样的尖叫忽然从管道里传出来，Sam敏锐地察觉到不对，赶紧游到Dean滑下来的管道出口，果不其然，只见他飞出来的一刹那抱着左脚，满脸痛苦地掉进水里。

Dean自以为对这儿的水道已经熟悉到不能再熟悉，可是谁能想到他会脚抽筋，掉到池子里的那一刻根本没办法踩水浮上来。五官都被水流拥塞，在被恐惧包围的那一刻，一双温热的手扶住了他的身体，慢慢把他往水面带。他模模糊糊地看见Sam紧绷着的脸，还以为是自己的幻觉。可是头露出水面以后，他首先看到的就是Sam紧抿的唇角，这个明明比自己小4个月的高中生居然摆出一张这么臭的脸，而且牢牢地把他挟在臂膀间往岸边带。

可是Dean的脚偏偏使不上一点力气，只能任由他乱来。

Sam把他安置到岸边坐好以后也不问他，直接就把他的左脚抬起，搁到自己的膝上，一寸一寸地揉捏。Dean的脸色就像刚经历过烟火爆炸一样，一会儿红一会儿白的，紧张得不行。

他虽然是Man到吸引无数辣妹的校霸，可是seriously，这个在帮他揉脚的人可是Sam，他暗恋了快3年的Sam！

Dean忍不住咽了口唾沫，眼睛瞪得大大的，一旦Sam抬头看他一眼，他就忍不住眨眼掩饰自己的紧张。Sam猝不及防地看到长长的睫毛在自己眼前直扑闪，内心波澜一起，手上的动作就重了一点——

“啊！Sam你轻一点行不行！”Dean的舌尖飞快伸出舔了下唇，抱怨的同时两片丰润的嘴唇夹着一点舌尖，完全是在引诱别人。

“是我救了你，别抱怨。”Sam又低下头，揉捏的动作变得心不在焉起来。

Jo半张脸都埋在水里，偷看得不亦乐乎。如果Dean能稍微不那么别扭一点，恐怕他和Sam早就能有所进展了，真是个教不会的别扭白痴。Ash大大咧咧地拍拍她的背，“嘿，Dean怎么了，要不要紧？”他两只手扒住池子的边沿，想要爬上去看看，却被套着游泳圈划过来的Adam紧紧拉住手臂。

“干嘛？”

Adam摇摇头，没有说话。看在Dean今天救了他的面子上，他决定做件好事。嗯，就这一次。


	10. Chapter 10

10

因为接二连三的落水事件，Dean和Winchester兄弟二人回到家里时都略显狼狈。Mary什么都没问，只是做了满满一大桌的好菜迎接他们。Dean看着餐桌两眼放光，本来心情就不错的他这下更是心里哼起了摇滚，一咬就是一大口派，两边的腮帮子高高鼓起。

起初他来到家里时还有些拘谨，饭桌上也不怎么说话，现在可好，知道Mary和John都特别喜欢他，也支持孩子们在饭桌上多和长辈沟通，便渐渐放开了。Sam主动说到Adam落水的事情，皱眉表示一定要带他去学游泳，还当着Mary的感谢Dean。

嘴里包着一大堆食物的Dean忙含糊地回应：“我就系、偶兰、偶兰，救了……”‘

“慢慢吃，我还给你留了夜宵的份。”

Dean感动得热泪盈眶，迎上Mary温柔的笑容，重重地点了点头。也许是因为救Adam的事情，Sam这两天破天荒地对他态度友好了许多，早上同桌吃饭时甚至还对他说早安，惊得Dean回答的时候还结巴了两句。咬了口蓝莓派以后，他才发现不对，Sam居然用这么简单的方式就让他气势上先输了一截，真是holy shit！

Mary看Dean气呼呼地咬着派，像有什么深仇大恨似的，这在他嘴里还包着派的情况下是极为反常的。要知道自从Dean进了他们家以来，只要能有派吃，他就会像个餍足的猫咪一样在饭桌上露出可爱的笑容。一定是Sam又让他不开心了！

心里早就有了主意，Mary决定行动起来，她偷偷发了个短信出去。没过一会儿，手机铃声果然响了起来，Mary当着两个儿子和Dean的面接起电话，“嗯”了两声，脸色立变，“好，好，我知道了，我们马上就过来。”

Sam疑惑地看着母亲，等她挂掉电话，立刻问：“发生什么事了？”

“Sam，Adam，你们还记得外婆家养的那只小猎犬吗？今天它去世了，外婆哭得很伤心。你们也知道，外婆这些年身体一直不好，我得回去看看。Adam，你也跟我一起。”

“我一起？”Adam回头看自家哥哥，“那哥哥呢？”

“和Dean留下来一起看家。”Mary急冲冲地拉着Adam上楼收拾东西，没一会儿便提着大包小包下来，慌忙得连妆都没来得及化。Adam背着书包，一脸茫然地站在门廊上看哥哥和妈妈道别。

“这两天，家里就交给你们俩了，有什么事情给我打电话。”Mary着急地踏出门外，挥手招呼还愣愣站在原地的Adam。Adam一步三回头，对哥哥依依不舍，但Mary脚步坚定，把他按进车里，绝尘而去。

Sam把门关上，转头看见Dean的眼睛瞪得极大，澄绿的眼里全是纠结，“我、我们两个？可是晚上谁做饭呢？”Bobby和John去参加同学会，Mary和Adam又有急事出门，这种二人世界的机会……

“当然是你。”Sam没有一丝一毫要下厨的意思，指了指厨房的方向，“橱柜里有菜谱，你自己看着办。”

“好吧，哼，让你尝尝我的手艺。”Dean的挣扎全是因为不想让Sam觉得自己很想给他做饭吃，现在既然他自己提出来，Dean不介意让他见识见识。

话是这么说……

可是事实上，Dean在家里从来只会冲麦片或者煮面条吃，要说做大餐，他是一点经验没有。可是，怎么能让Sam吃那些速食呢？想也知道，喜欢蔬菜摇摇乐的Sammy girl一定不会满意的嘛。

Dean围上围裙，右手捧着摊开的菜谱，左手若有所思地在上面点来点去，研究该做哪道菜。冰箱里食材丰富，既然要露一手，就得做大餐。机智如Dean，当即就决定要做红酒牛排，再开瓶香槟，点个蜡烛……

“嘿嘿嘿……”

连看个菜谱都会看着看着傻笑起来，Sam真不知道Dean的前17年都是怎么过的。可最邪门的是，他居然会偷偷下楼躲在厨房外面偷看，还被Dean身上的围裙吸引了视线，这究竟是一种什么样的情绪？他不明白。

Winchester家学霸的眉头皱成了川字型，站在厨房外苦思冥想，只觉得这个问题比那些哲学数学化学物理都难得多，很难想明白。

砰！

不大不小的一声撞击，把Sam从繁杂的心绪中拉出来，想也没想就冲进了厨房里。Dean正蹲下试图把煎锅捡起来，Sam一眼看见他被烫红的手指，忙把他拦住，自己拿了张湿帕子包住手，才把手柄坏掉的锅捡起来。

“这是早先用坏的，忘记丢掉了，没想到你会找到这个。”Sam把锅放到一边，另外从橱柜里拿了一个出来，手柄完好，再不必担心会被烫着。

Dean感觉十分丢脸，面红耳赤地挥手赶Sam出去，“我来，我来，你不要管。”他的手指明明被烫得不轻，居然还想硬撑。Sam看得生气，一把抓住他的手腕，拧开水龙头，按住他冲凉水。

“Sam，Sammy，Sammy girl，我没事，你……”

“不许说话。”Sam生气时的表情非常阴沉，Dean不是没有领教过。他只得闭嘴，无聊地望着自己的手，这才意识到自己的两只手都被Sam紧紧攥住，对方古铜色的皮肤和自己手腕上的白皙形成鲜明对比，倒显得自己娘娘腔的。Dean想到这个就有点不高兴，又忽然意识到Sam刚才似乎是在锅掉到地上的一瞬间就冲了进来，更加生气：“你是想看我笑话，偷看我做菜对不对！”

“对，没错。”Sam冷冷地回答一句，“你的烫伤不严重，但是不能再做菜了，在旁边看着。”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk.”

Sam也不理他，自顾自地拿过菜谱，迅速扫过内容，然后在厨房里转来转去地准备食材。每次Dean想要伸手帮忙的时候，Sam就会毫不留情地一巴掌把他的手拍掉，别提有多粗暴。Dean气呼呼地站在旁边看他煎牛排，可越看，他越觉得Sam这家伙明明就是在跟自己作对。

“你既然这么会烹饪，干嘛要让我做！”

“我不会。”Sam非常冷静地把牛排和配菜装盘，而菜谱被撂在一旁倒扣着。Dean拿起菜谱，对照上面的图片看了1分钟，最终得出结论：“你做得根本就和菜谱上一模一样，居然骗我说你不会！”

Sam一手托着一个盘子，斜睨了Dean一眼，眼神的焦点最终放在他鼓起的腮帮上，“我本来就不会，这又不是什么很难烹饪的食物，看一遍也就会了。”

Dean捏着菜谱，瞠目结舌地站在原地。Sam刚才说什么？看一遍就会？虽然当初在新生典礼发言的时候就知道他不是一般的聪明，可是在学习以外的地方也这么厉害，真是让人非常不爽！

正当Sam和Dean在餐厅长桌两旁相对落座时，Mary也正带着Adam在希尔顿酒店里共进晚餐。Adam看着满桌的好菜没有胃口，眼里满是挣扎，“Mom，为什么我们会在这里？不是要去看外婆吗？”

“哎，Adam，你外婆家的小猎犬Leo还活蹦乱跳的呢。而且外公和外婆昨天才出发去乔治亚打猎，我们要去看他们的话，得到丛林里去。”Mary撩了撩一头金发，美丽的容颜仍旧吸引着酒店餐厅内各种虎视眈眈的视线。

“可是你不是打电话……”

“那是我的一个朋友啦。”Mary摆摆手，一副很不把这件事放在心上的模样，“再说，Mom很久没带你单独出来玩了，对吧？Adam难道不想跟妈妈一起玩吗？”

Adam望着母亲翡翠般的眼眸，可耻地觉得她说得很有道理。可是对哥哥的那一份关心还在撕扯着他，“Mom……”

“啊，给你点的甜品到了。”Mary望向Adam斜后方，笑眯眯地观察自家小儿子的表情。Adam在看到战舰型香蕉船的那一刻，眼睛和嘴巴张大了起码两倍，当侍者把勺子在他面前放下时，他颤巍巍地拿起来，望向Mary。要知道他小时候长蛀牙，疼得死去活来，从此以后Mary和John就对他的甜食控制非常严格。这样的香蕉船，别说平时，就是节日也难得吃到一两回。

“这是我特地给你点的哦，吃吧，Adam。”

Adam挖了一勺巧克力味的冰激凌，含进嘴里的那一刻，心里流下痛并快乐着的泪水——哥，forgive me！


	11. Chapter 11

11

牛排，长桌，微黄的灯光。

Dean感觉这气氛有点暧昧，可一想到Sam肯定根本没有这个意思，他又忍不住在心里骂了自己两句。为了打破古怪的气氛，他想着要找点话来说，“Sam，你作业做完了吗？”

“作业？”Sam漫不经心地看着盘子里的西兰花，回答道：“我第一天就做完了。”

“什么？”Dean大惊失色，靠椅都被他震得往后挪了一些，“作业不都是到最后一天晚上来赶的么？”

Sam仍然不抬头看他，“以这次作业的难度，没有三天你是搞不定的。”

Dean也没指望能凭自己搞定暑假作业，面前不是还坐着一个年级第一的学霸么？他笑了两声，说：“Sam，那你……”

“我吃完了，洗碗就交给你了。”Sam悠悠站起来，边往楼上走边挥挥手，完全没有要帮他的意思。Dean内心挣扎一会儿，决定要靠自己！

他匆忙洗完碗回到卧室，在书桌前坐下打开很久没碰的书本，对着作业题仔细研究起来。从一开始的信心十足到完全难以理解的沮丧，只需要1个小时，足以让Dean确定他就是搞不定这次的作业！

说起来，看现在的时间，崇尚健康生活的Sam一定已经睡着了。其实也没必要让他辅导，年级每个班的作业都是一样的，只要拿到他的作业本稍微借鉴借鉴……

说干就干，Dean悄悄走到Sam门口，果然没看见有光线漏出来。还好他睡了，而且没有锁门的习惯，Dean轻轻推门而入，眼睛因为骤然的黑暗而有些不习惯，刚踢出一步，就踢到了一个斜放在门口的棒球杆，脚疼不说，还发出了砰的一声。

Dean惊魂不定地往床铺的方向看了一眼，看见被子没有一点动静，心想Sam应该睡得很熟，才继续往前面摸。适应了黑暗以后，他看来看去，发现Sam的书包居然见鬼的放在他的枕头边，靠在一旁的书桌侧面上。

这家伙该是有多么爱学习，才会把书包放在离自己这么近的位置！

Dean气呼呼地摸着床沿往床头走去，发现Sam的眼睛闭得紧紧的，呼吸平稳，果然睡得很死。他得意地伸手去拿书包，松懈之下，居然猝不及防地被拽到床上，还被翻了个身，死死压住！

“Sam Winchester！”

透过窗外洒进来的月光，Sam注视着眼前那双瞪得圆圆的澄绿眼眸，不禁好笑，“你要干什么？”

Dean理亏，气势一下弱了下来，可还是不让步地说：“我、我没干什么，你快放开我！”这娘唧唧的Sammy不知道吃了什么品种的蔬菜摇摇乐，跟大力水手一样，真让人不爽。

Sam目光瞥向一旁的书包，问：“你难道不是来拿我的作业吗？”

“不是！”Dean毫不犹豫地否认，“我是来……”可说到到底是来干嘛的时候，他又支支吾吾说不出什么来，又想到自己以前给Sam写情书的悲伤历史，脸腾地红了。

Sam感到身下的这具身体忽然开始发热，也不知道自己是不是受了Dean的影响，居然也有些难耐。他稳住气息，低下头去在Dean耳边轻声说：“你放心，我怎么会让你交不了作业呢？我会好好照顾你的。”

Dean不争气地发现自己居然耳朵一软，酥酥麻麻的感觉从耳垂蔓延。17岁的青年正是管不住自己的时候，下面的小家伙不听话地立起来，Sam又贴得近，一定能感觉到。Dean只觉得脸都丢光了，又听见Sam说什么“会好好照顾你的”，羞愤之下开始拼命地挣扎。

作为一枚合格的校霸，他挣扎起来的力气也不小，Sam眼看要制不住他，可心里还贪恋热乎乎的触感，电光火石之间忽然伸手握住了Dean的欲望。这下不止Dean，就连他自己都吓了一跳。

“你、你要干什么？”

Dean犹如小动物一般受惊的眼神反而让Sam心神一定，弯起嘴角一笑，“Caroline曾经说过，天才也有可能变成禽兽的。”

“你、你！”Dean想要后挪，可Sam已经大胆地隔着柔软的睡裤摩挲起来，Dean咬住牙，才阻止自己发出什么丢人的声音。

可是，现在正在帮他手交的是他暗恋了快三年的Sam，他那巨怪一样的大手，还有此刻覆在自己身上的身躯，都是自己梦寐以求的……

Dean感觉自己的思绪随着快感被逐渐抽离，剩下的理智告诉他，不要这样栽了！

“等等，Sam，我们不能这样，至少、至少要先从约会……”

“噗……约会？”Sam的手忽然放开，坐直了身体，嘴角带起一抹嘲讽的笑意，“我不想和你约会。”

Dean的脑袋轰的一声巨响，原来Sam刚才根本就是在捉弄他！

愤怒之下，Dean也不顾还立着的家伙，跳下床冲了出去。他回到自己的房间砰地把门关上，喘息着平复情绪。生气归生气，可是小家伙还不依不挠地站立着，要求他自给自足。Dean叹了口气，握住了自己的欲望。

而此时此刻坐在自己床上的Sam也好不到哪里去，本来是想捉弄Dean的，没想到把自己玩了进去。还好Dean刚才慌乱不已，他也及时坐起身来，否则被看出来的话……

在相距不到10米的地方想着对方抚慰自己，即使Dean心再大，也忍不住胡思乱想浮想联翩。完事以后，就在他一手撑着下巴，一手飞快转着笔思考的时候，门外忽然响起Sam大声的感叹：“哎，真可惜啊，我本来想把作业借给Dean看看的……”

Sam其实不确定Dean会不会被作业本吸引，正当他因为房间里没有动静而担心时，Dean却忽然打开房门，朝他展开一个灿烂得露出八颗牙齿的笑容：“那我就不客气了！”

“啊？”

Dean从他手里抽出作业本，还得寸进尺地补充道：“你既然这么无聊，不如一起来帮我抄作业吧！”

Sam看着Dean的八颗牙齿和快要笑得眯起来的双眼，心里一软，抬脚进了Dean的房间，可这却是他暑假以来做得最错误的一个决定。

“Sam，这道题怎么还是算不对，一定是你讲错了。”  
“原来是这样，Sammy girl真是有个可以考斯坦福的脑袋。”  
“Sam，抄快点，要来不及了！”

在Dean得意洋洋的指使下，Sam摆出一张bitch脸，有条不紊地帮他写着作业，却又逼着Dean把最不擅长的数学一道题一道题的自己写会，说有不会的就来问他。Dean抓耳挠腮，一会儿催他，一会儿问题，两个人一写就写了大半夜。

Sam醒来的时候，只感觉阳光已洒满整个房间，因为头枕在手臂上睡，现在双臂都是麻的。他茫然地环顾四周，见Dean不在房间里，站起来揉揉眼睛，下楼去找人。刚走到楼梯口，他就闻到一股浓郁香醇的咖啡味。

Dean站在厨房的咖啡机前，正拿出两个陶瓷杯，看见Sam走过来，他笑着问：“要来一杯吗？”

Sam忽然发现，Dean笑得平和的时候也很好看，眼睛弯弯的，唇角满足地上扬，好像一只偷吃到鱼的猫咪一样。

“要。”

Dean把倒好的咖啡杯递给他，又雀跃地说了句：“早安！”

也不知道他是不是作业抄完神清气爽。

Sam失笑，用自己都没察觉到的温柔语气说：“早安，Dean。”

本以为这样平淡中带点吵闹的生活会在开学以后继续，可F班的班主任，一个戴着黑框眼镜的和蔼中年男老师，却在第一天给他们出了一个难题：“这是你们高中生涯的最后一年，大部分人可能会选择继续深造，申请大学。也有一些人会选择走上社会，开始工作。每一年，我们班上都有无法申请到理想大学而选择工作的人，我希望大家能早做选择。”

上大学吗？

Dean托腮望向窗外。

不知道Sam会选择去哪里上大学呢？


	12. Chapter 12

12

自从班主任说到申请大学的事情以后，F班的人就忽然对学习上心了一些。也许是意识到ACT和SAT还是得自己考，他们开始考量自己到底能拿多少分。Dean和他的小伙伴们因此如临大敌，Jo每天啃书但还是感觉之前落下的太多，Ash则进入狂补时期，他头脑聪明，补起来比其他人快得多，但在文学、历史和哲学方面却不太擅长。

Jo整天唉声叹气，说她的母亲Ellen一定要她申请上大学。

“我也不想被Bobby打屁股，可是怎么办呢……”Dean少见地发愁，托着下巴望向刚下课没来得及擦的黑板。

Jo和Ash对视一眼，点了点头。Ash凑到Dean面前去，笑嘻嘻地说：“人多力量大，我们今天放学后一起学习吧！”

Dean欣然同意，问他们俩想去哪儿。两人一看就是约好的，异口同声地说：“去你家！”

“我家？”Dean倒不是怕Winchester家不同意，前两天Mary还问他是不是没有住习惯，怎么不带朋友回来，好像因为Dean没有真正把Winchester当成家而伤心似的。

Jo忙不迭地点头，“当然了，你们家摆着个年级第一的学霸，正好可以帮忙。”

Dean却相当严肃地拒绝。他才不想再去求Sam帮忙，那个恶劣到会在床上整人的混蛋，就算再厉害也是个同情心为负的家伙。

“那好吧，可是你家比较大，而且Jo是女孩，我的家里又乱得跟狗窝一样，你确定你要去？”Ash的一席话让Dean目瞪口呆，Jo家里是不行的，Ellen阿姨如果看到他的手不小心挨到了Jo，都会把他揍一顿，而Ash屋里则跟名副其实的狗窝一样，坐不下人。想来想去，还真的只能去Winchester家。

“那好吧，Benny，你去吗？”Dean转过头去问坐在后面的Benny，后者却摇摇头，耸耸肩，很是轻松地表示，他已经决定毕业就找工作了。Benny这种肯定的态度让Dean非常羡慕，他到现在还没有个准确的职业方向，觉得跟着Bobby修车不错，当摇滚歌手组建乐队不错，当消防员也不错……

想干的事情有一堆，却没有哪个是真的能一条道走到黑的。

Dean想象自己上辈子可能是个悲剧式的英雄人物，没有别的选择，生下来就开始拯救世界。想一想，也挺带感的。

不过，乐观的他转眼就把这个烦恼抛到脑后，当务之急是要考上大学，不然让他现在就去工作的话，万一选错了职业怎么办呢？而且还会被Bobby打屁股！

Mary在门口迎接Ash和Jo的到来，自从早上Dean说要带同学回家，她就一直在准备。Adam放学比较早，一回来就闻到别墅里弥漫着食物的香味，可是Mary却不许他偷吃，这让Adam非常不满意。因此在看到Dean带着他的狐朋狗友进门时，他特别不满地哼唧一声，昂着头走开了。

Jo松了松拳头，在Mary走远了之后咬牙切齿地说：“Winchester家的弟弟可真讨厌。”

Dean呵呵两声，领着他们往自己的房间走。Ash和Jo一进门就被这间屋子的布置惊呆了，以前怎么没见Dean对绿色这么热爱？

“这都是Mary布置的，她说很衬我的眼睛。”

二人组不明觉厉，放下书包坐在套着湖绿色垫子的椅子上，感到束手束脚的。Dean摊开书本，指着美国现代文学的课本，说：“我们从这里开始吧，Ash也对文学很头疼对吧？我们三个人一起讨论，一定能解决的。”

如果讨论数学或者物理之类的科目，难免变成Ash对他们俩的辅导，而Dean相信凭借三个人的智慧，总能看懂那些后现代主义的小说都在写些什么。Jo和Ash点头表示赞同，三个人捧着课本认认真真地看了起来。

Dean看小说的时候还觉得自己全都懂，可是一拿起习题集，他就犯了难。这些见鬼的文学手法究竟是什么意思？老师上课真的有讲过吗？还有那些不知道为什么被用出来的修辞，作家就不嫌写作的时候闷得慌吗？

烦躁之下，他看向Jo，发现她的额头已经快要撞到桌面上，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。Ash更是夸张，连口水都滴在了书页上。

“你们醒醒，嘿，醒醒。”Dean摇了摇两人的肩膀，不抱任何希望地指了一道题目问他们，果然对上了两双茫然无比的眼睛。

Jo拍拍他的背，义正言辞地说：“Dean，我们这样下去是不会有希望考上大学的，不如你去问问Sam这道题怎么做？”

Dean正着急着，听到Jo出了这个主意，也有点动摇，“真的能行吗？”

Ash在一旁煽风点火：“哎，你就问这一题，一道题有什么关系！”

“那我就去问问他！”下定决心之后，Dean也不磨蹭，捧着习题册去敲了Sam的门。

作为一枚标准的兄控，Adam平时写作业都是在Sam的房间里，这会儿看见Dean进来，他的视线牢牢地追随过去，听见Dean居然说要问Sam问题，他再也忍不住，凉凉地说：“哥，笨蛋是会传染的。”

Dean只当没听见，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，伸出一根手指跟Sam保证：“就这道题，你讲完我就滚！”

“噢？”Sam挑眉，摆明不怎么信他的话。

Dean回头，看见Jo和Ash站在门口一脸期待地望着他，两双眼睛里满满的都是“你是我们的希望”……跟面子比起来，应该是上大学比较重要吧？

他忍住抽搐的嘴角，表情纠结地说：“请、请你帮忙讲讲这道题。”

Adam乐得看Dean服软求人的样子，刚笑到一半，Sam却令他大跌眼镜地摊手，说：“拿来吧。”

只见年级第一，哦不，堪萨斯第一的学霸奋笔疾书，刷刷刷几行解题思路，只用了两分钟就把作业本还给Dean，“拿去，别来烦我了。”

Dean捧着作业本，在Jo和Ash的前呼后拥中走回房间。三个人凑到小小的作业本前细细观摩，5分钟过后均是恍然大悟——

“原来是这样啊！”  
“所以这就是后现代主义文学的特点……”  
“这样看起来，这道题和这道题也可以迎刃而解了嘛。”

Jo和Ash一下来了斗志，撸起袖子开始跟下一篇阅读材料拼命。可是，等他们读完文章，看完题目，却再次齐齐傻眼，“这、这些题目都在说什么？”

Dean几乎是被Jo和Ash推到了Sam的门口，他实在是不愿意再去麻烦Sammy girl，艰苦的抗争之下，Sam被门口的动静烦得想打人，正在三个人争得不可开交的时候，他猛地推开门，一脸不耐烦地伸出手说：“拿过来，15分钟以后再来。”

Dean傻呆呆地把作业本递过去，再看见门砰地在眼前关上，顿时炸毛：“Bitch！态度这么差！”

Jo抱手疑惑，“15分钟？他连文章都看不完吧？”

可是不管Jo和Ash再怎么难以置信，15分钟以后Sam甩出来的是一份无可挑剔的答案。得到标准答案的三人组第二天成为整个F班的焦点，同学们全都围上来观摩这份答案，被惊得语无伦次——

“真的假的？做出整本的答案只用了15分钟？”  
“旁边还有详细的解题指南，基督耶稣啊！”  
“连可能会考的范围都标注出来了，这样一来美国文学就不用担心了嘛！”  
↑这话不知道被谁说了出来，立刻引起了一阵诡异的沉默。

“可是……其他科目呢？”

一双双渴求知识的目光随着Dean移动，他站在教室的角落里本来准备缩小存在感，但还是无可避免地成为了人群的焦点。

“不不不，昨天光是搞到这份答案，我就已经快被他给杀了！”

Caroline气势汹汹地叉腰而来：“你们在搞什么？是同学友爱重要，还是考试重要？”

同学A摊摊手，“当然是前途重要啦！”  
同学B扑过去抱住Dean的大腿，“Dean，我们能不能考上大学就全靠你了！”

“但是、但是……”Dean无法拒绝嗷嗷待哺的同学们，可是他们的意思是想全都到Winchester家里去聆听Sam的教诲，二十几个人一起去，个性孤僻的Sam还不得被气疯？

“你们让我想想。”他摸着后脑勺坐到自己的位置上，失魂落魄的。

直到回家，Dean都还处于一种灵魂脱离的状态，Mary担心得不得了，可问他，他又什么都不说。而且最诡异的是，他一整晚都不敢和Sam对视。

Mary认为一定是Sam有哪里惹到了Dean，趁着Dean回房间，她逮住自己的大儿子，理直气壮地要求，“Sam，你必须得把这件事解决了，不管Dean是哪里和你闹不愉快，你都要拿出男子汉的气概来，把他哄得开开心心的。”

Sam对这一套歪理很是无奈。不过，他也觉得Dean今天的状态很奇怪。于是，带着说不清的复杂心理，他敲响了对面房间的门。


	13. Chapter 13

13

“Sam！”Dean打开门，像只被吓傻的花栗鼠一样瞪着他，莫名的让Sam的心情变得非常愉悦。

“Mom让我来问问你为什么不高兴。”

Dean扯出一个难看的勉强笑容，哈哈两声，语速极快地说着敷衍的话：Sammy真是个女孩，我哪里心情不好了，明明就是非常好！今天天气真棒，周末不如去踏青吧哈哈哈！

Sam翻了个白眼，不想和Dean争论这个问题，他单手撑在门框上，稍稍俯身攫住Dean的眼，看得Dean目光躲闪，“Dean，要是你现在不说，就没机会了……”

“好好好，我说，我说！”Dean怀疑如果继续这样下去，他会当着Sam的面，甩上门落荒而逃，“是习题集，上次你帮我做的习题集，被同学看见了，他们想来家里让你帮忙补习！”

因为过于心虚，最后一句话的音量骤然放大，Dean说完以后自己都愣了愣，接着非常羞愧地低下了头。Sam看见他暗金色的发顶，不知怎么忽然热血一涌，说出一句他自己事后都百思不得其解的话：“明天晚上，带着他们去书房。”

大概是Sam会答应这件事本身就太过匪夷所思，他走后，Dean站在原地呆了好久，才慢慢地关上门。

不过，Dean是个不会让烦恼纠缠自己太久的人，第二天他就完全忘记要思考Sam会这么做的原因，而是愉快地告诉小伙伴们这个好消息。F班的学生一看前途有救，都把Dean夸得天花乱坠，到放学的时候一行人浩浩荡荡前往Winchester家。

Mary早就得到消息，直接在别墅前的草坪上搭了架子，邀请同学们一起BBQ。她当了这么多年的妈妈，因为两个儿子都是戳一下跳一下的阴沉性格，多说两句话都会冷场，这会儿看见这么多活泼可爱好动的少年们来到这里，自然乐开了花。

而晚到的Sam虽然是F班学生公认的救世主，然而因为他平时实在是太不好相处，BBQ的时候大家都不敢上去和他搭话，Dean看着心酸，凑上去给他递了一串肉，炫耀道：“我的BBQ技术可是Kansas Top 1，给你一串尝尝。”

Sam尝了一口据说是Kansas Top 1的肉串，面不改色地把木签扔掉，说：“还不错，再来10串，作为补习费。”

“Sam Winchester！”Dean被Sam气得跳脚的画面完全被Jo看在眼里，她抬起手肘撞了撞Ash，“嘿，我看Dean和Sam现在的情况，我们不用担心啦。”

Ash却直摇头，“要等Sam Winchester开窍低头，绝对比你想象的要困难！”

两人意见不同，躲在一棵小树底下你一句我一句地辩论，却没有注意到Benny一直在不远的地方默默地灌酒。

吃饱喝足，到补课时，二十多个人席地坐在大书房里，Sam找出一个临时的速写板来给他们讲解：“这个问题实际上是求不定积分，也就是转化为对f(x)求积分的公式，首先求x对a的积分，在这里a是实数，当a不等于-1时……”

F班的同学们难得这么听讲，他们惊喜地发现Sam讲得深入浅出，从基础知识开始铺垫得非常牢靠，而太难的题也让他们不必掌握，让他们的自信大大增长。

Sam给F班学生补习一周的成果是显著的，F班的班主任发现这群家伙上课的时候听得不是一般的认真，还个个踊跃举手发言。而Sam在F班受欢迎的程度达到史无前例的最高点，只要他一走到走廊上，就会看见某个脸熟的人热情地跟他打招呼。可他偏偏又叫不出名字，于是情况就非常尴尬。

不过不管怎么说，一个星期很快过去，到同学们要补习结束的那天，Mary还非常舍不得，澄绿的眼睛里蓄满泪水。有几个和Mary聊得来的女同学拉住她的手依依不舍，还有一些不停地对Sam道谢。

把大家送走以后，Dean去厨房端上先前特意煮好的红茶，去庭院里找正在那儿休息的Sam。

Sam正疲惫万分地按揉自己的肩周，Dean本来就忐忑不已，看见这样的情景更加内疚，走上前去把红茶端给他，借着昏黄的庭院路灯观察他的表情。还好，只是疲惫，没有不满和厌倦。

“这一周辛苦你了，Sam，真的很感谢你。”Dean很少这么规规矩矩地和他说话，Sam说不清心里是什么滋味，只回了他一句没关系。

Dean却好像因为他不在乎自己的感谢而不开心似的，盯住他认真地强调：“多亏你，他们的SAT把握更大了，还有我，我也是……”

Sam意味深长地看过去，Dean被他看慌了神，错开眼，面颊上闪过一抹可疑的红晕，粗声粗气地说：“我的意思是，我给你添了很多麻烦。”

“真羡慕你啊。”

听见Sam用淡淡的语气说这么不合情理的话，Dean疑惑地抬起头，却发现他的视线已投向星空中的一点，“明明学习烂成这样，却还能这么努力。”

“Bitch，你这是在找茬吗？！”Dean捏紧拳头，虚张声势地在Sam面前晃了晃。

“Dean，你上大学是为了什么呢？”

“为什么？”Dean觉得问这个问题的Sam很奇怪，“就是因为不知道干什么，所以才想去上大学见识更多啊。”

“这样。”Sam低下头若有所思。

“喂，学霸。”Dean拍拍他的肩，再次暗骂了一句两人明显的身高差距，“你学习这么厉害，将来想干什么都能干成，现在烦恼这么多干什么。我看还是走出去，见识更多的人和事，找到自己真正想从事的职业，那才是你应该过的人生！”

Sam愣了愣，接着毫无防备地笑了，笑得非常温暖，晃晕了Dean的眼。

“晚安，Dean。”

“哦，晚安！”Dean摸不着头脑地望着Sam走向别墅的背影，忽然领悟到一个事实，原来学霸也有学霸的烦恼啊。不过，他忽然感到离Sam更近了一些！

Dean有史以来第一次对SAT考试这么有信心，班上的同学也是一样。陆陆续续考完以后，纷纷表示不用再考第二次，这绝对是有史以来准备得最充足而且忘记得最少的。

再等了两个星期，查分的同学一个个取得了满意的成绩，Dean自己也得到了足以申请普通大学的分数，大家在喜悦之际想起了这次疯狂补习的大功臣——早就SAT满分的Sam。

“我看，我们一起给Sam送一份礼物吧！”Jo建议。

同学们都点头表示赞同，Dean也跟着点头，接着就有人调笑：“Dean怎么能跟我们一起送呢？要送也是单独送，你们说对不对？”

“什么？我为什么要单独送！”Dean急得直跳脚，打死不承认Sam对他有什么特别的。同学们啧啧啧地表示不拆穿，Dean恼羞成怒之下甩门而去，在天台上忧伤地吹冷风。

Benny就跑上来找他，问他要不要抽根烟。

“我才不要染上烟瘾。”Dean摆摆手拒绝，有些担忧地望过去，“Benny，你这就准备找工作了吗？想好要干什么了没？”

Benny无所谓地耸耸肩，“我准备先打份零工，然后组建一个乐队，去酒吧唱歌。”

“哈哈，这像是你的爱好！”Dean的笑容还是那么畅快，很容易驱散一个人心里的阴霾。Benny心想日子还长，便微笑着恭喜他考了个好成绩，说等以后乐队组建成功要邀请他去客串演唱。

Dean眼睛一亮，满口答应，“这也是我想从事的职业之一，不过我还没有确定想干什么，正好去你那里试试！”

先前Benny说喜欢他什么的，还让他担心了好一阵。现在看起来，Benny当时只是为了帮他解围嘛，他们的相处还和以前一样愉快，没什么好担心的。

解决掉前途和朋友的心头大患以后，除去开始陆续向大学寄材料以外，Dean开始暗搓搓地琢磨该给Sam送什么圣诞礼物。这可是他在Winchester家过的第一个圣诞节，要送就送他们需要的东西，加上要感谢Sam之前帮忙补习，不能送得太寒酸……

想着想着Dean就有点肉疼，数了数自己的零花钱，发现他真的没有存钱的习惯。他是绝对不会去找Bobby伸手要的，唯一的方法就只剩下打工。

拍了拍干瘪的钱包，Dean果断在学校到家里的路上溜达起来。这一走，还真的给他找到急招服务生的餐厅。其实他更倾向于体力活，而不喜欢需要小心翼翼地服务别人的工作。不过，这份急工的工资真的很不错……

Dean摸摸下巴，迈步走进了这家看上去生意很红火的餐厅。


	14. Chapter 14

14

餐厅的生意的确火爆，店主是个泰国中年男人，除了在店里请了个据说是泰国有名的大厨以外，还时不时亲自下厨。Dean怀疑店主是个内心纤细的男人，要不然店里不会又挂着木纸伞又摆着盆栽，处处都体现出一种小资情调，导致每天来光顾的客人里有一大部分都是小情侣。

托这些人的福，店主给服务员们开了很高的工资，力求让他们把小情侣们服务得妥妥帖帖的，要的就是回头客。Dean上手得非常快，而且把菜单上的东西背得滚瓜烂熟，推荐的时候还加上自己品尝过的心得——厨房的大厨专门请他试吃的。一来二去，常来的顾客都跟Dean熟悉起来。

店主对他这种谁看谁喜欢的才能很重视，但一想到当时答应过只留他1个月，忙完圣诞节这段就辞工，又觉得非常遗憾。Dean想到自己打完工就能给Sam买到满意的礼物，哪里还管这么多，每天下课以后都斗志昂扬地往餐厅去。

Jo和Ash知道他在打工的事，也来餐厅照顾过一次生意，都对这里的环境十分满意。不过Dean三令五申，千万不能让Sam知道他在这里打工，“不然他一定会狠狠地嘲笑我！”

但Dean忘记了一件事，虽然他以留下补课为由向Winchester家解释了自己为什么不能回家吃晚饭，可是因为怕他们担心，所以他选的打工餐厅就在从学校到家里的路上。虽然Sam一向坐公交车回家，可也有那么一些时候，他想多在路上走一走。

一向对Sam推崇有加的A班第二名Simon同学这天也陪着Sam散步走回家，和大学霸不同，他的性格更加活泼，好奇心也更强，正在他东张西望时，一扇对开窗前站着的人吸引了他的目光。

“咦，Sam，你看那个是不是跟你表白过的Dean？”

目不斜视往前走的Sam脚步一顿，转头看向对开窗。Dean穿着金条纹红底色的服务员套装，低头在手上拿着的纸板上写着什么，眼睛时不时眨一眨，睫毛稍稍遮住翠绿的眼眸，漂亮到让人难以逼视。

Sam以前也觉得Dean长得很好看，但从没觉得他好看得那么刺眼过，他分明注意到坐在左边的一个中年男人看向Dean的眼神里闪着贪婪的光。

“Sam，Sam？”Simon看他脸色阴沉，估计他的心情不会太好，呵呵笑了两声，说：“看来校花也要打工挣钱，要不我们就别去打扰他了。”

校花？对，Dean是连续三年被评出来的所谓的校花，不知道有多少人在打他的主意，怎么轮得到他操心。

话是这么说，Sam的心里却总像梗着根鱼刺似的不痛快，他眼神晦暗地盯着临窗的一桌看了一会儿，直到Dean点完餐远去，他才收回视线，头也不回地迅速离开。Simon暗暗称奇，他可没见过情绪波动这么强烈的Sam，虽然表面上一句话都不说，可这抑制不住的情绪，啧啧，看来校园里的八卦不是没有道理的嘛。

这边的Dean却是快要被气死了，holy shit，他可不是什么都不懂的小男孩。平时那些顾客用露骨的眼神打量他就算了，他知道自己长得有那么些对得起观众，可是今天这个，竟然趁点单的时候，在桌子下面伸出手来摸他的大腿，如果不是那么需要这份工作，他一定会一拳揍过去的！

和另一个服务员说好一会儿换桌上菜，Dean走到后厨，果断避开了店里一双双对准他的眼睛。

好在这小小的插曲没能影响他还有5天就要打工结束的好心情，Dean回到家，和Mary拥抱了一下，拒绝掉诱人的蓝莓派加餐的提议，径直上楼去了。可是在楼梯上，却和正好下来的Sam狭路相逢。

Sam一改平时多半无视他的风格，若有所思地上下打量他。Dean被他看得浑身不自在，警惕地问：“你看什么，Sam？”

“的确很好看。”Sam轻飘飘地扔下这句话就走了，留下Dean砰地脸颊一红，没出息地站在原地发呆。整个高中说他pretty的人可以组成一个仪仗队，他从来都不屑一顾，一个男人怎么能被人说pretty呢？

可是现在是Sam这么说……

No No No，Dean你的脑袋瓜里都在想些什么？！

等到平安夜的那天晚上，Winchester家说好要6个人聚在一起吃饭，Dean跟店里的小伙伴说好自己要早退，请他们帮忙。由于他平时的仗义和好人缘，连店主都飞快地同意了，还善意地问他，是不是交了女朋友。

“是跟家人一起过。”Dean的笑容都快要满溢出来了，说出“家人”这个词的时候，就好像心里忽然膨胀起一个彩色泡泡一样，出乎意料的满足。以往的圣诞节都是他和Bobby两人，喝酒吃派，还有一只大大的火鸡，虽然同样很快乐，但毕竟人少，气氛显得有些冷清。而在Winchester家，提前好些天就装饰好圣诞树，庭院里被围上一圈彩灯，还有雪花状的贴纸，红绿色的小玩偶放在家里的各处。

好吧，是有点娘唧唧的，就当是迁就Sammy girl吧！

到家时，Mary看见Dean提着的礼物包裹，笑容灿烂得像朵花一样。

“这是Aunt Mary的，这是Uncle John的，这是Bobby的，这是Sam的，这是Adam的……”按照圣诞树下的分堆摆好礼物，Dean如释重负。钱包又空了，不过没关系，Sam一定会吓一跳的，想到他可能的反应，Dean就忍不住吃吃偷笑起来。

Mary指着一个靠墙放的包得五彩斑斓的大型包裹，一脸温柔地解释道：“Jo和Ash下午来过了，说是全班同学送给我们家的礼物。我看，应该是我送给你们礼物才对。”

“哈？”

Mary努努嘴示意正坐在沙发上的Sam，“自从你来到家里，Sam改变了很多，我和John都应该感谢你和你的同学们。”

“是吗？”Dean可不确定，至少Sam现在看见他还是会摆出一张bitch脸。

不过在丰盛的圣诞晚餐中，就连Sam也惬意地微笑着，听Bobby和John讲他们学生时代庆祝圣诞的故事。Dean这才知道，原来John的父亲死得很早，他从小就一个人在外面打拼，而Bobby则有一个酗酒赌博的父亲，所以学生时代的他们俩经常苦中作乐，一起把万圣节讨来的糖果储存起来留着过圣诞。

Bobby大笑着说：“没想到你这家伙现在能过上这样的生活！”

John用充满柔情的眼神扫过自己的妻子和儿子们，包括正和火鸡奋斗的Dean，“我也没想到你能有Dean这样的儿子。”

Dean抓住火鸡腿的手一顿，抬起头来，正好对上John慈爱的目光，让他的心头莫名的颤动了一下。这可真古怪，不过Adam在旁边抱怨红酒喝得他晕乎乎的，Sam又严厉地抢过了他的酒杯，瞬间让Dean开怀大笑起来。他敢保证，没吃过比这更热闹的圣诞大餐了。

他们一直闹腾到午夜，Adam虎视眈眈地瞅着圣诞树下的礼物，却被Mary勒令明天早上起来才能拆，“或者你可以把你的臭袜子挂在你的床头。”

“Mom，我才不是小孩子。”在Adam的抗议声中，Dean咯咯笑着走上楼准备睡觉。他想这红酒的度数可能的确高了一些，踩上楼梯的那一刻都感觉有些晕乎乎的。Sam的脚步同时一顿，Dean的脸蛋红扑扑的，还在止不住的傻笑，他的脑海里一闪而过之前那个猥琐男人看着Dean的目光，心头涌上一股说不出的恼怒。

“真是个笨蛋。”

“哼。”不能跟Sammy girl一般计较，这可是个完美的圣诞节！

Dean这一觉睡得格外香甜，等他揉着眼睛下楼时，Adam的礼物都快拆完了。

“嘿，Dean，谢谢你的水晶国际象棋！”Adam抱着他的礼物爱不释手，Dean得意洋洋，他可是好不容易打听到这个难搞的小弟的喜好。还有送给John的Impala模型，送给Mary的针织围裙，送给Bobby的雪茄盒……他就是这么的机智！

Mary要求他们当场套上她亲自织的毛衣，Adam被包裹得紧紧的，指着自己的胸口问：“Mom，为什么我的毛衣上只有自己的名字，Dean的上面还有个桃心呢？”

“因为你不是Sam呀。”Mary眨眨眼。

后下楼的Sam拒绝穿上那件蠢蠢的毛衣，慢条斯理地一件一件拆礼物。John和Bobby都默契地送了他一套书，Adam则是一套星战全集，最后众人的目光都聚集在Dean的礼物上——

“肩颈按摩器？”Bobby和John都露出惊讶的表情，Adam则毫不客气地指着按摩器说：“这是老人用的东西。”

Dean没想到Sam还没表态，家里的另外三个男人就一致震惊了，他涨红了脸，解释道：“我注意到Sam经常揉着他的肩膀和脖子……”

“Dean，这个牌子的按摩器很贵的吧？”Mary惊声叫道。

“没、也没有……”打工这件事，他可是瞒着所有家里的人。

电光火石的一瞬，Sam恍然大悟，他唇角勾起一抹笑，把按摩器好好地收了起来，“谢了。”

Dean松了口气，还好还好，只要Sam喜欢就行。

Mary拍掌笑道：“对了，Sam和Dean还没照过合照吧。Sam，你看人家Dean送你这么好的东西，你就只送他一个松鼠玩偶，多没有诚意……”

Dean用脚趾想都知道Sam不会同意，上次Mary偷拍他们一起睡觉的照片，他不是快被气死了么，“不用不用，松鼠玩偶也很好……”

“好啊。”Sam走到贴着米色墙纸的一块空墙壁前，向Dean招了招手。

Dean又是高兴又是怀疑地慢慢走过去，在离Sam几个拳头远的地方停了下来。

Mary举着单反指挥：“靠近一点，靠近一点……”

Dean为难地挪了一小步，做好了被Sam推开的准备。谁知道大脚怪一样的Sam居然一把揽过他，依靠可恶的身高优势把他牢牢地箍在胸前，还笑得非常恣意。Mary惊叫一声，“Dean，快笑一笑，一、二、三……”

Sam忽然稍稍低头，在他的耳畔轻轻说：“服务员套装，很好看。”

“啊？！”

照片里的Dean向后仰得老远，侧身对着镜头，一双眼像是翡翠色的铃铛一般睁得老大，震惊地望着Sam，完全是受惊炸毛的小松鼠模样。而Sam的左臂伸长，手还搭在他的背上，脸上却是得逞的笑容。

Mary捧着洗出来的照片看了半天，最后还是决定把它塞进相框里，放在客厅的电话机旁边。这也算是Dean和Sam第一张“正经”的合照啦！


	15. Chapter 15

15

“恭喜Dean面试结束！”市中心最受欢迎的法式餐厅里，Winchester一家和Singer一家举起高脚杯欢快地cheers。John和Bobby都已经面红耳赤，而Sam、Dean和Adam则是被勒令只能喝一点点。

Dean虽然没喝酒，看上去却像是中了彩票一样高兴。申请大学的折磨终于结束，他看好的那几所虽然有的没把握，但感觉总能申请上一两所，所以他一点也不担心。相比之下，倒是Sam几天后的哈佛面试比较让人忧虑。

John本人就是哈佛商学院毕业的，对母校有一种特殊的感情，而且坚信那是世界上最棒的商学院。Sam看上去则显得兴趣缺缺，而John在喝高了以后又和Bobby碰杯：“祝Sam哈佛面试成功！”

“一定没问题的！”Bobby也情绪高涨地附和。

“我为什么一定要考哈佛？”Sam面无表情地喝了口被换上来的橙汁。

欢快的气氛忽然凝固了，Adam和Dean的表情称得上惊恐，而Mary则面带忧虑地看向Sam。

最后还是Bobby打破了僵局：“Sam当然是考哪所大学都没问题的，不像我们家小子！”

“Bobby！”Dean一如既往地表示抗议，引起Adam的偷笑，又把餐桌的气氛炒热。大家都心照不宣地没有追究Sam刚才的话，毕竟他没有必要再承受面试以外家人带来的压力。

回到家里以后，Mary神秘兮兮地把Dean拉到厨房里，并且关上门勒令其他人不准进入。Dean起先也一头雾水，可是等到Mary端出一罐可可粉，并且微笑着解释情人节快要到了的时候，他立刻充分地理解到她的意图。

“Dean还没有给Sam送过巧克力吧？”Mary眨眨眼。

“严格来说，没有……”至于为什么是严格来说，事实上，过去三年的每个2月14日他都会买一盒巧克力，然后让Jo一大早帮忙堆到Sam课桌上的巧克力山上，虽然他自己的课桌上有过之而无不及就是了。

没有任何标记和卡片的巧克力，Sam一定不知道那是他送的。Dean不准备认真地跟Mary解释这个问题，因为实在是太丢脸。Mary的一颗心都放在如何让儿子吃到Dean亲手制作的巧克力上，很快就在Dean的旁边像个陀螺一样旋转起来，悉心指导。

为了做到尽善尽美，Dean忙碌到深夜才去睡觉，直接导致第二天的睡过头。一直到Mary敲房间门叫他，他才猛然醒悟：如果不能早上在家里送的话，就只能等到晚上了，他才不会去A班送巧克力呢！

可惜等他追出去的时候，Sam已经远去了。Mary抱怨他没有绅士风度，Dean却忙着把巧克力藏到书包里，寻思如果放学的时候能够在僻静的地方截住他似乎也不错。

到学校时，Dean把桌上的巧克力山整理到早就准备好的大口袋里，他可不像每回都把巧克力扔在学校的Sam那样，这些好吃的可不能浪费。Jo和Ash自动成为情人节当天的Dean左右护卫，帮他挤掉一切想要趁机在食堂或者走廊上撞到Dean怀里的男孩女孩们。而Dean除了走过A班门口，极快速地偷窥了一眼Sam之外，没有做出任何行动。

“你准备晚上回去再送了？”Jo问他。

Dean皱着眉头嗯了一声，双手捂住了肚子，“Hell，我的肚子怎么了……”

“是不是吃坏肚子了？”Jo这么一说，Dean开始回忆从昨天到今天吃过的东西，似乎除了尝过自己做的巧克力以外，所有的东西都是Mary准备的，不太可能有什么问题……

晚上回到家，他仔细留意家里人的反应，发现他们都健康得活蹦乱跳的。

那就只能是巧克力的问题了，damn it！

Mary送夜宵到房间里时，一脸笑容地问他今天战果如何。Dean只能把自己肚子疼的事情告诉她，“现在已经没事了，但巧克力肯定不能再送给Sam。”

Mary虽然很遗憾，可她更担心Dean的身体，“真的没关系吗？要不要明天请假去看医生？”

“吃坏肚子而已，已经好了，不用担心！”Dean可不觉得身为硬汉的自己需要为这么一点小痛小病就去看医生，而且他现在精神振奋，身体棒棒的。

Mary叮嘱他如果再不舒服，一定要告知她，请他们的家庭医生过来看看。Dean答应下来，但却绝对不相信自己的身体会有什么问题。再说了，Sam明天就要飞去马萨诸塞参加哈佛的面试，这才是Winchester家的重中之重。

本来，按照Sam的成绩和能力，家里人不应该这么担心他。但Mary和John长久以来都很难看出他心里到底在想什么，对上大学是什么态度，所以比起哈佛的面试官，他们更担心Sam能不能把脚挪到马萨诸塞去。

第二天一大早，从家里出发去机场时，John和Sam直接吵了起来。

“我已经是个成年人了，知道该怎么乘飞机！”  
“我们只是想送你去机场，这难道都不行吗？”  
“那你们怎么不每天开车送我去上学？”

“Sam！”Mary高声打断了儿子激烈的话，再叹了口气对John说：“既然他不愿意……”

John却不吱声，显然他对Sam非常不放心。这么僵持下去也不是办法，Mary心里一动，推了推Dean的肩膀，笑眯眯地说：“让Dean去送你，你没有意见吧？”

“哈？”Dean诧异地抬头看Sam，却只看见他的背影。

“走吧。”他回答的声音谈不上高兴，但却比刚刚激烈的愤怒语气好多了。

Mary眼睛笑得弯弯的，“我就知道！”

于是，Dean糊里糊涂地穿上大衣跟在Sam后面出门，往车站的方向走去。Sam一路上一句话也不说，把Dean憋得气呼呼的。他被裹在一件Mary新买的棕色毛绒大衣里，鼻尖被冷风吹得红红的，腮帮子还微微鼓起。Sam冷不丁看过去，结果得到一个狠狠的瞪视。

“机场到了，下车吧。”Sam提起自己的箱包，在Dean注意到他的笑容以前，往车门走去。一路从机场入口到托运处，跟在他后面的Dean安静得有些诡异，刚才在车上还故意气他似的哼歌，现在却一声不吭。

Sam转身怀疑地望着Dean，却对上他一个大大的笑容，“嘿Sammy，Harvard，不错嘛！祝你面试成功！”

Sam感觉有哪里不正常，可又说不上来，他慢慢朝安检口走过去。机场里人声嘈杂，正在依依惜别的小情侣抱在一起哭哭啼啼的，精力旺盛的小朋友跑来跑去的欢笑，还有地勤人员跟乘客的谈话声……他的脑海里闪过Dean刚才捂着肚子微笑的模样。

忽然不知是谁惊叫一声，Sam猛地一回头，一眼就看见被两三个人围住的地方，Dean正不省人事地倒在地上，双腿蜷曲，一只手搭在腹部，另一只手软软地垂在一旁。

有人正在打急救电话，还有人犹豫着要不要做心肺复苏，Sam冲进人群里，一把抱起Dean，在场的围观者都惊讶得合不拢嘴。

“请让救护车到机场的紧急救助中心，谢谢！”Sam对正在打急救电话的好心人说完这句话，抱着Dean朝另一头跑去，他很清楚机场的紧急救助中心在哪里，希望那里的医生能暂时缓解Dean的病情。按照刚才的反应来看，Dean应该是肠胃出了什么问题。不过居然会晕倒，就说明还有其他的不对。

Sam的头脑处于高度紧张中，自然没有注意到围观的群众都在啧啧赞叹。

“公主抱诶，那个晕倒的男人有180cm以上吧？”  
“看看那个男人的肌肉，看看他的身高，wow！”  
“真是甜蜜的一对！”

Sam兜里的电话不停响动，是Mary打电话来确认他是否快要登机。赶到机场的救护车医务人员瞥了眼他的口袋，提醒道：“如果你有什么急事可以先走，我们会打电话给他的亲属。”因为刚才确认过Sam的证件，她猜测这两人应该没有血缘关系。

“不，我要一起去医院。”Sam说着，抬脚踏上救护车，带着不容抗拒的坚定。

Dean在一片恐慌中醒来，坐在床边的护士惊喜地站起来，按了下床头铃，“医生会过来询问你一些问题，做常规的检查，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“Thank ya.”Dean揉了揉额头，“我有点晕，胃像被虫子咬过一样。对了，是谁送我来医院的？”

护士低头看了眼诊疗记录，“Sam Winchester。”

“什么？！”Dean紧张地环视着病房，似乎在这小小的房间里可以找出什么隐藏的大脚怪似的，“他后来上飞机了吗？”

护士小姐不明白他在说什么，不过有一点可以肯定，“他肯定没……”

“Dean，你醒了。”Sam倚靠在门边，右手端着一杯咖啡，神色平静。

“Sam？！”Dean的脑海里天旋地转，他手撑着病床，只剩下一个念头——Sam要错过哈佛的面试了，都是因为他！


	16. Chapter 16

16

Dean的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但他很清楚一件事，那就是如果不把Sam送到机场，他会后悔到从帝国大厦上跳下去的。他掀开棉被，跌跌撞撞地伸腿下床，站在一边的护士大惊失色，忙上前扶住他，问：“Mr. Singer，你想干什么？你现在身体还很虚弱……”

嘴唇毫无血色、脸色惨白的Dean却一手撑着床沿，另一只手扒在护士的肩膀上艰难前移，“Sam，Sam必须要去机场！”

“Dean！”Sam给了护士一个眼神示意，上前扶住Dean的另一边肩膀，“你先躺下，好好听我说话。”

他严厉的语气让Dean清醒了一下，对，这件事是他对不起Sam，如果Sam要骂他，他也应该毫不反抗地接受。Dean坐回床上，一脸英勇就义的决然表情。离开时把门带上的护士惊讶地张开嘴，并对赶到病房门口的医生做了个“嘘”的手势。

“说吧，Sammy，虽然我做什么都无法补偿……”

“停，Dean，你先听我说。”Sam无奈地把挡在额前的刘海往后一顺，“我今天根本没有打算去马萨诸塞，OK？”

“What the hell？！”这句话把Dean再度打回暴躁的情绪中，“所以Mary和John的想法是对的，你果然不想去参加哈佛的面试？”

Sam叹气，“Dean，我为什么一定要上哈佛呢？”

“因为你的聪明脑袋！”Dean比Winchester家的人还要愤愤不平，每当他非常愤怒不解的时候，他的眼睛就会亮起夺目的绿，晃得人心颤。

Sam不说话，低头开始在背包里找东西，Dean紧张地看着他，没有注意到自己的手已经不自觉地捏紧床单。他感觉过了好长时间，Sam才终于从他的背包里翻出一张机票递过来。

Dean仔仔细细地看了一遍，起飞时间的确是今天上午，但地点却不是马萨诸塞州的剑桥市，而是加利福尼亚州的帕拉阿图市。帕拉阿图市……

Sam本以为Dean的眼睛已经瞪得够大了，没想到他还能再夸张一倍，并且就跟忽然打了肾上腺素似的猛地抓住他的双肩，不停地摇啊摇、摇啊摇，“所以你想去的是斯坦福对不对？而且斯坦福的面试时间在更后面，对不对？对不对？”

“对，对，Dean，你先放开我。”Sam反过来抓住Dean的手掌，差不多快要把他的手背包裹住，Dean过了好几秒才如遭电击般缩回去，但脸上的笑容却停不下来，“一定是这样的，我就说，Sammy girl的聪明脑袋不会没大学上的。”

“我已经给Mom打了电话，他们过一会儿就会赶到医院，我得走了，Dean，这件事不要告诉他们。”

“当然！你就安心去面试吧！就算你要学哲学我也会装作不知道的。”

看着朝他挤挤眼睛的Dean，Sam忽然感到前所未有的轻松。Dean是支持他的，而且知道他根本就不想读商学院。不过，没能多骗他一会儿还是很遗憾的，毕竟他刚才着急的模样那么有趣……

在Mary走进病房的那一刻，Dean本想抬手朝她微笑示意自己现在很好，但是Mary扑到床前的动作实在太迅猛，一瞬间让他有一种自己看见的是一个训练有素的特工的错觉。

“Dean，你怎么样了？哪里不舒服？想吃什么？”Mary问了一连串的问题，Dean耐心地回答了一阵，再加上Mary观察到他脸色虽然有一点苍白，但精神还不错，才终于放过他，“医生说你是急性胃炎，加上贫血，所以才会忽然晕倒，你看，我说你前段时间申请大学的时候熬夜太多了吧……”

Mary念念叨叨的，虽然多是埋怨的话，但对他的关心却浓浓的让他心里一暖。正是因为这样，Dean越发为了自己隐瞒Sam不去哈佛面试的事情感到愧疚，以至于John问他Sam是不是已经上飞机的时候，他一点话都说不出来，只知道点头。

然而Winchester家的人一点都没有怀疑他，纷纷露出欣慰的表情，就连Adam都松了口气地提醒他好好休息。Bobby骂骂咧咧的：“混小子，自己胃痛都不知道注意一点，我在修车厂还有不少单子呢……”

Mary露出一个得意的微笑，挥手赶他们出去，“你们都出去，Dean需要安静，这里有我照顾他就可以了。”

于是，Dean内疚并慵懒地享受了两天的病床生活，等到他出院并且恢复元气活蹦乱跳的时候，Sam终于从加利福尼亚回来，并且镇定地告诉家里人他已经参加完了面试，自我感觉很不错。他的话里非常巧妙地没有提到哈佛的名字，Dean装作什么都不知道，可心里却很着急，等到录取通知书寄到家里来，还不知道是怎样的狂风暴雨呢。

不过，在斯坦福的录取结果出来以前，出乎所有人意料的，一封来自加州大学圣克鲁兹分校的录取通知书寄到了Winchester家里。拿到录取通知书的Dean完全傻眼，这所学校虽然在全美只能排到四五十位，但是对高中基本考混的Dean来说也已经非常不错，他投材料的时候也只是抱着试一试的心态，根本没想到能被录取。如果不是最后的SAT奋战和Sam帮他润色的申请材料……

等等！

Dean脑海里忽然灵光一闪，斯坦福和圣克鲁兹只有半个多小时的车程，如果Sam被斯坦福录取的话，他们上大学也能经常见面的！

呵呵，这应该只是巧合吧。

Dean摇摇头，迎上Mary的拥抱，还有Bobby难得露出的欣慰眼神。他们在家里开了庆祝Party，酒酣耳热的时候，Bobby红着脸举起酒杯，说要宣布一件事。

“我决定送给Dean一件大学礼物……”他顿了一顿，提高声音说：“停在修车厂的Impala67，从今以后就属于Dean了！”

Sam不经意地望过去，只见Dean惊喜的表情活像中了500万的大奖，他似乎被感动得什么话都说不出来，只是念了一声“Bobby”的名字，然后就举起酒杯脸红红的干了一杯。

“噢，是那辆Impala……”John的脸上露出怀念的表情，“那辆我们一起买的Impala。”

Dean这才知道，原来当初这辆车是John和Bobby一起买的，他们俩打赌谁先结婚，这辆车就能完全属于谁，后来Bobby赢了，于是Impala就一直留在了修车厂。可是谁能想到，Karen会这么早就离开他。

拿到Impala的车钥匙以后，Dean兴奋了好几天，每天都开着他的“baby”在堪萨斯的街道上兜风，直到某一天，他回到家里，发现John正脸色铁青地站在客厅里，面前是同样怒气冲冲的Sam。

“你不认为你应该解释一下吗？”John把录取通知书摔到玻璃茶几上，不顾Mary的轻声劝阻，握紧拳头对Sam怒目而视。

Sam却似乎压根没有解释的准备，只是一个词一个词地强调：“我要上斯坦福法学院。”

“律师，啊哈？我没看出你竟然有这个志向，那family business呢？在作出决定以前，你有想过要征求家里人的意见吗？”

John一定是被气疯了，他平时可不会这样对家里人说话。Dean试图上去劝阻，然而Mary比她更快一步，还少见地用上相当严肃的语气，两边各打一棒：“Sam，我和John生气的不是你不愿意读哈佛商学院，而是你从来不告诉家里人你的想法，比如你将来想要从事什么职业。你真的认为我们是那么专横的父母，只会把自己的想法强加在孩子身上吗？John，你也冷静一下，我相信Sam想要读法学院一定有他自己的考虑，我们以前和他的沟通太少了。还有，不是总是想着你的事业……”

Dean稍微安心下来，原来Mary才是这个家里最厉害的人，她一开口，Sam和John都乖乖的不再说话了。Dean决定不要介入这场家庭纷争中，悄悄往楼梯上挪步，可是一向对他疼爱有加的Mary怎么会漏掉他的回家呢？一看到Dean，她就觉得被固执的两父子弄糟的心情好了不少，高兴地拽着他的手臂去厨房品尝她新发明的甜点。

“好吃吧？”Mary的笑靥再次激起了Dean心里的愧疚，他放下勺子，手指不安地敲着厨台，喃喃着说：“Mary，我有件事想告诉你……”

Mary神色温柔，伸手摸了摸Dean短刺的发顶，微笑着说：“你知道的，Dean，我们都爱你。”

Dean险些哽咽出声，他也不知道自己怎么会像个小姑娘一样，这么犹犹豫豫的，可是Sam的人生从接到斯坦福法学院的录取通知书时开始，就完全偏离了Mary和John曾经希望的既定轨道，而他之前却一直隐瞒着……

“在送Sam去机场的那天，我就知道他想去斯坦福了，抱歉我没有告诉你们。”Dean紧张地观察Mary的表情，却惊讶地发现她的笑容弧度没有一点变化。

“我猜到了。”Mary眨眨眼，俏皮的模样一点都不像一个反对儿子读法学院的母亲，“虽然他假装是在上飞机前的最后一刻打电话告诉我你被救护车送去医院，但我知道，他一定会自己送你去的。这样的话，他肯定会错过飞机，而且我比John要了解自己的儿子，他看上去可不像想去哈佛面试的样子。”

“所以……你并不反对？”小小的喜悦的火苗蹿上Dean的心头。

Mary尝了一口甜点上的奶油，狡黠地笑笑，“当然了，我才不管他想学什么，重点是，斯坦福和圣克鲁兹可是只有半个多小时的车程呢！”

呵，呵呵……Dean感觉自己的脑袋有点晕眩，可能是暂时性贫血还没有痊愈吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯坦福法学院是没有本科的，不过我写的时候还不知道这一点，sorry啦！


	17. Chapter 17

17

“什么？Sam，毕业舞会你没有邀请Dean当舞伴吗？”Mary双手撑住餐桌边沿，浑身散发着无敌的威压。

Sam神色自若地咬了口面包，说：“有很多人邀请他。”

“这不是问题！关键是Sam，你的行动！”Mary振振有词，“Dean这么受欢迎，你如果不邀请他当舞伴，绝对没有机会在舞会上邀请他跳哪怕一支舞！”

“我没有想要……”

母子俩争论得正激烈的时候，Dean咽下包在嘴里的食物，举手说：“嘿，我在旁边呢，Sam，就不能给我点面子？”

“不能。”Sam悠然离开餐桌，顺手把盘子带到厨房。

Dean耸耸肩，这他倒是不惊讶，Led Zeppelin的成员再度聚集到一起的可能性都比Sam来邀请他的几率要大。Mary不满地哼出一个鼻音，自言自语：“看着吧，我敢打赌今天晚上Sam一定会后悔的！”

一直在旁边安静吃饭的Adam不以为然地翻了个白眼。Dean除了长得稍微好看一点之外，什么优点都没有，哥哥怎么会后悔呢。

然而Mary似乎打定主意要打造一个完美的、会让Sam肠子都悔青的Dean，午饭吃过以后，她就强行把Dean拉出门，说是要让他焕然一新。Dean反正都没有邀请任何人当舞伴，为了满足Mary作为母亲的愿望——鉴于Sam对舞会不以为然的态度，要想他接受任何安排都是不可能的。

没有期待的Dean全程都很无聊，任由Mary挑选各种西装让他试穿，从营业员的目光来看，应该都还不错吧。Dean有点想打呵欠，他知道长得太帅不是他能够控制的，但是Mary的选择困难症也是有点严重。

“怎么办，每一套都这么适合，都不知道该选什么好了！”Mary又挑中一套，为难地注视着站在镜子前长草的Dean。

营业员忙不迭地点头，为难的表情跟Mary如出一辙。换作平常的顾客，她肯定会说两句好话，挑出最适合的那套，可是今天这位……说真的，他的长相还需要西装吗？Gosh，看着他的脸，谁会注意到他穿的是什么？

“好，就他身上穿的这套，结账，接下来我们还要去做发型呢！”Mary忍痛决定下来，天知道她有多想看Dean把这家商场，哦不，把整个堪萨斯的西装全都试完，这实在是一件相当赏心悦目的事情。

Dean在做发型的时候睡着了，他隐约感觉那个gay gay的造型师好像给他用了一堆发胶，不过说真的，他管不了这么多了，晚上舞会的时候他还得大吃一顿，不养足精神怎么能行呢？

Jo他们约好要来家门口找他，然后一起坐Impala去舞会举办的酒店。所以尽管路有些绕，Dean还是选择先回到家里，等待朋友们的到来。Mary昂首挺胸地挽着他的手穿过庭院，进入门廊。客厅里静悄悄的没有一个人，Mary很不满意，他的两个儿子都是书呆子，就知道闷在自己的房间里看书。

Dean现在对Mary的了解程度比半年多以前刚来的时候上升不少，如果她真的想冲上楼去向Sam和Adam展示一下自己的装扮成果，他就尴尬了。为了防患于未然，他果断选择转移话题：“我们提前庆祝一下怎么样？我记得冰箱里还有香槟？”

“啊，是要庆祝一下。”Mary欢喜地拿香槟去了，Dean松了口气，随手拿起桌上的一杯凉水，准备喝一口压压惊。

“Deeeeeean！”

他回过头一看，Adam正以一副见了鬼的表情站在楼梯口盯着他。

“呃，怎么了，Adam，有哪里失火了吗？”Dean顺着他的目光看向自己的衣着，撇撇嘴说，“不是吧，我穿燕尾服让你这么惊讶？”

Adam吞咽了一下，摇摇头，机械地转身，以一种极为古怪的姿势一步一步往楼上挪动。Dean疑惑地伸手挠头，却听见来自Mary的一声极为高亢的尖叫：“Stop，Dean，不要弄你的头发，就让它保持现在的状态！”

Dean不解地挪动到客厅里仔细照了照落地镜，他的发型不知怎么有种复古的感觉，暗金色的头发被发胶固定成偏分，最近头发似乎是长长了一些……这身装扮真是有点怪怪的，好像几个小时内让他变得更成熟了。

“来。”Mary递给他倒好的香槟，举起属于自己的那杯，“Dean今晚会迷倒所有人的，特别是讨厌的Sam！”

Dean很想提醒她这么说自己的儿子不太好，不过认真的说，Sam Winchester就是一个讨人厌的混蛋。

过来会合的Ash在看到Dean的第一眼就轻浮地吹了声口哨，虽然Jo迅速照着他的头顶给了他一拳，Ash仍然不畏强权地直言：“Dean今天弄成这样，明摆着是不想让我们找到伴儿，不论男女！”

“是你自己没有魅力！”Jo反驳他。  
Ash酸酸地回应：“对啦，你在这方面也没什么烦恼。”

Dean被他们俩吵得头疼，多亏Benny及时站出来问他们还要不要坐Impala，四个人才在Mary由衷的祝福声中坐上车出发。而每隔几分钟之后出现在客厅里的Sam则是被Mary好好数落了一通，“等你到舞会现场，你就会发现自己犯了一个多么大的错误！”

Sam如今已经习惯于Mary对Dean的执念，也许上辈子他们俩有什么牢不可破的关系。他漫不经心地整了整衣领就准备出门，转头却看见追到门廊来的Adam。

“哥……”Adam欲言又止。

“怎么了？”Sam套上皮鞋，打好领带，低头望向自家弟弟。Adam犹豫了两秒，最终决定挥挥手，对哥哥送去一句藏在心底里的祝福：“玩得开心。”（不要后悔）

高中毕业舞会是一个狂欢的场合，也是最后的表白机会。早在入场以前，Dean就做好了心理准备，铺好的红地毯上已经走过一对对爱侣，他只不过是在朋友的陪伴下走个过场而已，放松放松。

“Dean来了！天哪他今天怎么会这么帅！”  
“是Dean！Oh my God！”  
“快帮我看看，我的妆花了吗？”  
“你说我今天晚上有可能把他拐回家吗？”

快速闪烁的镁光灯让Dean产生了一种自己是奥斯卡候选人的错觉，他保持着一个硬汉应有的冷峻，步速均匀地走进会场。在这个过程中，有好多只伸出来邀请他跳第一支舞的手，他尽量礼貌地拒绝，不过从背后响起的啜泣声来看，效果似乎不怎么样。

在舞会开始以前，Ash愤恨地拿起一块曲奇，扫过欢腾的人群，“这个会场里难道就没有一个人有一双发现金子的眼睛吗？！”

他话音刚落，斜后方忽然传来一个小小的声音，“请问，可以邀、邀请你……”

Dean望过去，只见一个有着亚麻色头发的女孩耳朵红红地低着头朝向他们这边。他刚想拒绝，忽然看见她抬头期待地望向Ash。

“你在问我？”Ash比他还要惊讶。

女孩点点头，“我是Amy，Amy Benson……”

不需要她再说什么，Ash已经执起她的手，昂首阔步地远去。接下来Jo也不出意外地受到一群虎视眈眈的男同学的邀请，作为一个没有接受舞伴的女孩，她拒绝了大部分人，而且没有说什么理由。Dean看得好笑，“Jo，你该不会是害怕我没人陪……”

Jo瞥了他一眼，再看了看站在旁边不说话的Benny，立刻把手搭上一个幸运男孩的手心，“我真是白操心。”

Benny挑起嘴角笑笑，“那么，Dean，看来只能我们俩凑合了？”

Dean稍微感觉有点不适，Benny低沉沙哑的嗓音给他一种暧昧的错觉，但他们明明应该是好朋友的。

“我可不会跳女步，我得出去透透气。”趁着第一支舞还没开始，Dean果断转身离开了这个喧嚣的地方，他才不想看到Sam和谁跳第一支舞呢，那家伙从进来开始就惹人瞩目，不知道有多少人想跟他这个斯坦福高材生共舞一曲。

不过说起来，Ash也被麻省理工破格录取了啊，虽然知道这件事的同学们都被吓得不轻。

Dean心情烦躁地来到酒店后面的花园里，并没有注意到Benny也跟了过来。等他在一丛树荫下的长凳上落座，一片阴影忽然覆盖过来。

“Dean。”

“Benny？”逆着月光，Dean看不清Benny的表情，他挥手扇了扇风，“你也来这里避难？喏，坐吧，不要挡着我看月亮。”

Benny却丝毫不动，反而双手撑着他双肩旁的铁制靠杆，稍微俯身问：“你为什么就不能放弃Sam呢，你难道看不出来吗，他和你不是同一个世界的人。”

不远处的树丛里发出呲拉的响声，几秒后就寂静下来。

“哈？”本能驱使Dean不安地动了动，“Benny，这是我的事情。”

“我说我一直喜欢你，是认真的。”Benny缓缓凑近，Dean的心惊得砰砰直跳，下意识的，他双手猛地向前一推，急躁地声辩：“那也不行！”

几乎是在一瞬间，压力骤然消失，Benny后退到一个安全的距离，双手环胸微笑着看向他，“什么不行？”

Dean的脸忽然涨得通红，他才没有要为Sam怎么样呢。

“反正以后这样的话你不许再说。”

Benny挥挥手，大大咧咧地保证道：“你放心，我再笨，听了你这样的话也明白了。”

“对不起。”为了这种事道歉的确非常不硬汉，但是Benny毕竟是他的好朋友，Dean没有办法把这当成一个陌生人的告白。Benny欣然接受，于是非常神奇的，两人和平共处地回到舞会现场，而第一支舞也恰好结束了。

Dean食指大动地开始搜罗食物，与此同时，年级代表Sam开始讲话。Dean觉得这个狗屁的安排完全是无聊的Sam粉丝团想要在最后时刻膜拜他们的偶像，所以他决定用后脑勺来无视这一切。

没过一会儿，全场响起热烈的掌声。Dean摊摊手，继续把食物往嘴里塞。就在这个时候，一个怒气冲冲的女声忽然响起：“如果不是因为Dean，Sam本来可以上哈佛商学院的。”

在场的人多半不知道Sam对商学院丝毫不感兴趣，他们只知道每次问他报考什么学院时，他总是以“哈佛商学院”来回应，那应该就是他的理想吧。所以最后Sam被斯坦福法学院录取，大家都有些意外。

愤怒的女孩不顾Dean望过去的惊讶目光，把自己那天在机场的所见所闻大声讲了出来，最后还来了个“绝妙”的总结：“是Dean，是他把Sam的人生弄得一团糟，我知道这里有很多Dean girl，但我还是要说出来，这就是真相！”

有些人在看Dean，更多的人在注意Sam，想知道他究竟会有什么反应。

在致辞的全过程中都面无表情的Sam此刻挑起嘴角，直直地看向Dean，说出一句后者怎么都没想到的残忍话语：“对啊，他把我的人生弄得一团糟了。”

高脚玻璃杯里的红酒晃动出一圈圈波纹，Dean十指僵硬，久久没有反应。


	18. Chapter 18

18

“对啊，他把我的人生弄得一团糟了。”

人群中响起一两道不怀好意的笑声，Dean生气到极点，反而扯出一抹惊艳的笑，让盯着他的人都不约而同地心里一悸，“是吗，Sam？”

Sam还没开口，刚才愤怒揭示机场事件的女孩立刻接腔：“对啊，在你接近Sam以前，Sam的人生几乎是完美的！”

“几乎是完美……”Dean缓缓从燕尾服的上衣口袋里掏出一张照片，“Well，你们来看看，这是谁？”

眼尖的同学早就扫到照片上可爱的小女孩，忽略掉双马尾的发型和粉红色的连衣裙，她的五官和Sam倒是长得很相似。有人小小声地怀疑，这不会是Sam吧？而年级第一学霸的脸色已经变得非常难看，他穿过人群走向Dean，顾不得接下来的话是在主动承认自己就是照片里的主角：“Dean！你、你竟然把这种东西随身带着！”

“因为Sammy girl太可爱了，Mary额外附送我一张，我太喜欢以至于不能不随身携带。”Dean随手把照片塞到旁边努力伸头来看的一个女孩手里，瞬间引起了同学们的哄抢。

在极端的愤怒中，Sam的脑海里又浮现出刚刚不经意间看到的Dean和Benny在月色下暧昧靠近的画面，他一把抓起Dean的手，大跨步地冲出宴会厅。

Dean的脑袋被七拐八绕的走廊弄晕了，反应过来的时候，他已经置身于一个独立的阳台之上，漫天的星光洒下来，在他的眼中映出点点光芒。刚才Sam冷酷的话语还回荡在耳畔，在单独相处的场合，Dean也顾不得什么形象了，直接朝Sam吼道：“你刚才到底什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。”Sam居高临下地盯着他，“你看上去很生气。”

“废话！”Dean翻了个白眼。

Sam冷笑，“再生气，你还是喜欢我。”

这么肯定的语气让Dean非常不爽，他一拳捶向身后的栏杆，“盲目的自信，Sam！等我上了大学，一定会找到比你更值得喜欢的人！”

“是吗？”无来由的怒气翻滚而上，Sam的右手朝Dean的脸前挥过去，Dean被惊得往侧面一闪，却发现Sam的手臂越过他抓住了身后的阳台栏杆，将他整个人困在了狭小的范围内。借助身高优势的压迫气息让Dean感觉很不自在，他往后退了退，却只能触到冰冷的栏杆。

“Yep，在加利福利亚还有很多帅哥辣妹等着我，懒得跟你废话。”话是这么说，Dean其实相当心虚，一边躲闪Sam狠狠盯住他的眼神，一边想要趁机逃跑。

然而Sam早已看穿他的意图，他的左手迅速抓住Dean腰侧的栏杆，薄唇紧抿成一线，“你想去哪里？”

Dean真正想做的事情是一拳揍得Sam找不到北，不过在毕业舞会上这么做似乎太过粗暴了。他一口气闷在胸口憋得不行，直接气势汹汹地抬头对着烦人的明恋对象吼出一句话来：“去一个没有你的地……”

吊在最后的“You”还没来得及说出，Dean忽然感到自己的气息一窒，与此同时唇瓣被恶意地一啃。Sam这个大脚怪，居然、居然偷袭！

Sam也闹不清自己到底是在干什么，等他反应过来的时候，身体的感觉全都集中在唇舌间的柔软触感上，而且很奇怪的，他竟然觉得非常舒服，很想就这么跟那两瓣丰厚的嘴唇连在一起，永远也不要分开。

Dean全程都把眼睛睁得大大的，直到Sam万分舍不得地拉远距离，还暧昧地舔了下唇，他才像回魂似的大吼一声：“Sam！”但别的却什么也说不出来。

两秒以后，Sam朝他做了个鬼脸，轻轻扔下一句话，便扬长而去——

“You ask for it.”

什么叫他自找的？这明明是强迫，是强迫啊那个混蛋！

“Dean？Dean，你在这儿啊！”在阳台上仿佛要站到天荒地老的Dean终于被Jo唤回正常世界，毕业舞会已经散场，有人赶着去来一发，有人约着去开第二场。Jo好不容易拦住激动的Benny和Ash，以及想要去杀掉Sam的Caroline，这才单独过来找Dean。

果然像她想的那样，Dean此刻的状态不太适合一群人一窝蜂地过来找他，可是他脸红红的又是怎么回事？

Jo狐疑地眯起眼睛，“Dean，发生了什么？”

“什么都没有发生！”Dean脱下燕尾服，绅士地披上Jo光裸的肩部，“好啦，美丽的Jo公主，快点回家吧，要不然会被坏人拐卖的。”

Jo站在原地，仍然满是怀疑地望着他。

“好了，拜托，让我静一静好不好？我找得到回家的路，OK？”

“好吧。”大约是意识到自己的确太婆婆妈妈，Jo终于紧了紧燕尾服的领口，转身离去，“不要夜不归宿啊！”

“我保证！”

话是这么说，最后回到Winchester家的Dean仍然让Mary好一阵担心，“Sam都已经回来两个小时了，真是的，我让他把你好好带回来，他却上楼睡觉去了！”到最后还是Dean安慰了她好一阵，她才不情愿地放弃了要上楼把Sam从床上拽起来的想法。

Dean在床上挣扎到天将破晓，才沉沉睡去。白天逛一天街的疲惫和晚上的熬夜让他一觉无梦，直到Adam不耐烦地在门口咚咚咚敲了好多下，他才惊醒过来，一个猛的翻身，却一不小心掉到了地上。

“Ouch！”Dean艰难地扶着床沿爬起来，“Adam，有什么事吗？”

“吃午饭。”这小子和他的哥哥一样，说话都是这样毫无感情，让人听着不爽。Dean看了一眼闹钟，果然已经到了午餐时间，可是吃午餐就意味着要和Sam坐在一起……

Damn it，Dean！这种一点都不硬汉的作风是怎么回事？！

“我马上就来！”

Adam虽然一直维持高冷的面无表情状态，但是内心却好奇疑惑得要死。Dean看上去很奇怪，吃饭的时候眼神躲躲闪闪，而且拼命往自己嘴里塞东西，就像害怕有谁跟他搭话似的。Sam照样漫不经心，但是Adam总觉得他拿刀叉的姿势有些紧绷。

“啊，Dean，唇角沾上果酱了哦。”Mary指了指唇边。

Dean本来正在专心避免和Sam眼神交汇，听到Mary的提醒之后回过神来，愣愣地伸出左手食指抹了抹自己的唇角。

“我吃饱了。”Sam双手一按餐桌，突兀地站起来，语气别提有多生硬。Mary惊讶地抬头望向他，要知道Sam平时可是最能吃的，今天他盘子里的东西只解决完一半，要撑到下午的话，不饿才怪呢。

“Sam……”

“连跟我在一张桌上吃饭都不愿意。”Dean嘟嘟哝哝地说了一句，模糊得Mary他们也听不清，不过明眼人一看就知道，这两人之间一定有什么猫腻。而在Dean一边嘟哝着一边伸出粉红的舌尖舔掉唇边的果酱时，Mary敏锐地捕捉到Sam迅速偏过头的姿势。

望着跟逃难一样跑上楼的儿子，Mary眯起眼睛，唇边带起一抹不怀好意的笑容。

\---

“汽车旅行？”Dean两眼放光，下意识地捏了捏兜里的车钥匙。

Mary一拍掌，绽开一个灿烂的笑容，“对呀，反正还有1个月开学，你们最近都很悠闲，就一边旅行一边开车，多有意义的毕业纪念！”

“我拒绝。”Sam冷着脸地扔掉手里的书，在一家人都围坐在客厅里看电视时，猛地站了起来。距离毕业舞会已经过去1个多月，Dean好不容易相安无事地度过了这么长的时间，白天他基本都在修车厂帮Bobby的忙，或者和Benny、Ash他们一起出去浪，可是现在，因为Mary的提议，他不得不直面Sam。

“我可以一个人……”

“不行！”Mary双手交叉表示强烈反对，“Dean一个人太危险，Sam一定要一起去。”

John对Sam擅自申请斯坦福的事情还留有心结，此刻他也懒得加入他们的争辩，只是在一边叹气。Bobby看不过去，劝解道：“算了吧，Dean喜欢汽车旅行，就让他去，Sam直接坐飞机去，也没什么嘛。”

“哼。”Mary同样站起身来，直视比自己高出两个头还多的儿子，嘟起嘴埋怨道：“不听话的儿子，以后后悔的话可不要来找我！”

肥皂剧的声音不断从电视机里传出来，Sam只感觉无比烦躁，他讨厌这种不能掌控情绪的错乱，说起来，最近只要Dean一出现在他面前，他的内心就会在“赶快离开”和“留下看着他”之间左右摇摆，真是糟糕透了。

在过去18年的人生中，Sam都生活得非常冷静、节制，而意料之外的状况，尤其是毕业舞会上好像不受理智控制的举动，真的让他产生了一种非常、非常不妙的预感。


	19. Chapter 19

19

在Sam对汽车旅行的强烈抵制下，Mary的计划宣告失败。Dean看上去倒不像受了打击，整天哼着歌收拾行囊。反倒是Bobby，时不时若有所思欲言又止地望着Dean。

观察到这种古怪现象的Mary认定坐飞机去加利福尼亚的旅程一定会出什么问题，便催着Sam和Dean早日出发：“你们也该去熟悉一下未来四年的生活环境，将来可没有我一直照顾你们了哟！”

Sam承认这话说得有道理，默默地提前收拾好东西。在出发的当天早晨，Bobby特意延迟了到修车厂的时间，说要送Dean去机场。

“哈哈哈，Bobby你今天真是黏糊糊的。”Dean没心没肺地笑着，而坐在家用旅行车第二排的Mary则看上去快要哭出来了。

“真是的，我后悔让你们俩早点出发了，以后家里就只有Adam一个人，他和Sam一样无趣。”

听Mary的语气，Adam的未来应该会很辛苦吧。Dean为他掬了把同情泪，还安慰Mary道：“我们圣诞节和暑假都会回来的，还会打电话、视频……”

Mary边听边点头，再看看自家冷静的儿子，顿时觉得非常忧伤。她明明是这么活泼的性格，怎么两个儿子都那么无趣又稳重，还不如Dean和她亲呢。

John把车停在机场的地下车库里，揽着暗自抹泪的妻子，送两个孩子上楼去托运行李和安检。Bobby则趁着乘电梯的时候，故意落后一步走到Dean身侧，悄悄问他：“Dean，你真的没问题吗？”

Dean不自然地咳嗽两声，声音压低道：“才四五个小时的航程，应该没问题。我担心的是我的baby，汽车托运公司真的不会伤害她吗？如果baby受伤怎么办！”

光是想想，Dean就无法忍受。Bobby只能再三保证他找的托运公司绝对靠谱。两个人小声说悄悄话的同时，Sam若有所思地回头看了一眼。果然Dean有什么事瞒着他们吗？

“到达之后一定给我打电话。特别是Sam，你一定要切切实实地确认Dean的宿舍情况，然后再动身去斯坦福，知道了吗？”Mary一脸严厉地吩咐自家儿子，接着转头，换上一脸笑容抱住Dean，“圣诞节一定要回来哟，Dean！”

Sam对这种情况已经完全习惯，他非常镇定地背着包等在旁边，等待告别结束。而Dean在安检完成进入候机厅的时候，表情忽然变得非常不自然。

“忘记什么东西了吗？”Sam问。

Dean回答的语句有些结巴：“怎、怎么会呢。”

“Well……”Sam不再追问，翻开随身背包里带的财经杂志看了起来。Dean松了口气，开始给自己做心理建设。一直恐惧到现在也该结束了，不过是高空而已，硬汉Dean没有什么办不到！

“登机了，Dean。”

Sam感觉越来越奇怪了，从刚才开始，Dean就什么都不干地沉思着，话也不说一句。平时他明明那么好动，即使不想说话，至少也应该哼着歌到处乱看才对。更奇怪的是，他上机以后，居然乖乖地系上安全带，而且一动不动地握着座椅扶手发呆。

难道是要去新环境生活，所以不安吗？

Sam的猜测在飞机起飞的那一刻被打破了，当巨大的机身轰鸣而起时，Dean忽然脸色发白，握住座椅扶手的手指骨节紧绷，就连一向丰盈红润的唇瓣也好像失了血色一般。

倾斜的飞机上升的中途，Sam侧头表情凝重地望向他，沉默了一会儿之后，他开口道：“Dean，难道你……恐高？”

“笨蛋Sammy，我怎么会恐高，是、是你看错了！”Dean一边说着，一边更紧地握住扶手，额上垂下了两滴冷汗。

“你就是恐高。”Sam下了结论，顿时懊丧不已，先前不答应汽车旅行只是不想总被Mary支使而已，还有一些关于Dean 的不明所以的担心，但这个害得Dean恐惧的结果绝不是他的本意。

被看穿的Dean感觉相当丢脸，他偏过头去，微微嘟起唇反驳：“我没有恐高。”

话音刚落，飞机就因为气流颠簸，相对剧烈地晃动了两下。Dean眼睛睁得老大，惊恐的表情活像被抓住尾巴的松鼠。

“Dean……”

“我没有在害怕！”飞快地说完这句话以后，Dean迅速闭上眼。忘记这是在高空，忘记，忘记，就当是在海流里颠簸……嗯？

手背上忽然传来温热的触感，这种被完全包裹的感觉，是Sam？

Dean睁开眼朝旁边看过去，Sam棕绿色的眼眸里分明透着担心，硬朗的下颔线条也难得的柔和了几分。Dean的手心沁出汗来，一瞬间想要就这样稳稳地放着，但理智却告诉他要尽快抽离。

Sam出乎意料的坚定，那双在Dean的性幻想里频繁出现的大手就这样紧紧地握住他，“我知道你不害怕，是我恐高。”

通常来说这个时候Dean都应该嘲笑一句“Sammy真是个小姑娘”，可是恰到好处的温度让他一句话也说不出来。美丽的空乘小姐推着餐车经过，见到两人交握的双手，意味深长地一笑，问：“请问两位需要什么饮料，咖啡、可乐、果汁……”

Dean猛地缩回手，咳嗽两声表示自己想要一点可乐。Sam曲了曲手指，似乎还有残留的触感，“请给我咖啡，谢谢。”

喝着可乐的Dean镇定了一些，但是时不时的颠簸仍然让他神经紧张。Sam几次想要拉住他的手，但Dean机敏性陡然上升，躲闪得非常到位。

这种情况下又不能强迫他，Sam也只好停止自己的“安慰”举动。

这家伙真奇怪！

Dean专注于躲避Sam的大手，就连身在高空的恐惧都忘得差不多了。这样一惊一乍的模样在Sam看来也挺有趣的，就算停止伸手，Dean也仍旧保持高度警惕，睁圆的湖绿眼眸到处乱瞪。

Sam就这样愉快地度过了五个小时的旅程，相反，Dean在回到地面时就像经历了一场战争似的心有余悸。

按照Mary的安排，机票的终点当然是Dean的学校所在的圣克鲁兹市，Sam的任务是陪他搬到宿舍，顺便考察周边的生活环境。而在一年的同居中熟知Sam性格的Dean当然不认为他会按照Mary的指令办事，于是一出机场，他就和Sam说了Bye Bye。

“等等，Dean。”Sam抓住他的手腕，仿佛刚才飞机上的握手把他的骚扰一般化了，“我说过要和你一起去宿舍的。”

是说过没错，但那是在Mary的逼迫下答应的，真的有意义吗？

然而Sam直接无视掉他脸上显而易见的疑惑，不由分说地拉过他的行李走向Taxi的等待点。

“真是搞不懂你的斯坦福脑袋在想些什么。”Dean不情愿地坐进车里，偏过头去看向窗外。

“表格、钥匙、清洁……”Sam迅速拟出一份办理手续和搬家的清单，事实证明他的斯坦福脑袋里装的全都是干货，Dean几乎什么也不用干，就站在了自己的新宿舍门口。

Sam看着他坚持亲自把箱子抬进门内，双人间里空落落的，看上去十分冷清。

“看来你的室友还没到。”

Dean翻了个白眼，想也知道，他们出发得这么早，可以算是第一个入住这栋宿舍楼的。

Sam接着补充道：“这样就不能确认你的室友性格怎么样了。”

“喂Sam，你难道还想把Mary布置的每一项任务都完成吗？”Dean再一次感到不可思议。

Sam推开寝室的对开窗，让新鲜的空气透进来，“窗外能看到红杉林，环境还不错。”USCS本来就是在森林公园里建立起来的，被红杉林环绕，校园里的草坪上也不时有小鹿和松鼠奔跑而过。

还确认环境？这家伙是真的把Mary的嘱咐放在心上了啊。

Dean托腮沉思，鼻子眼睛眉毛都皱成了一团。这不对啊，站在眼前的这位是Sam Winchester吗？

“现在去吃饭吧。”Sam拉上窗帘，望向空着的那张床，“今天晚上我就住在这里吧，反正吃完饭以后再坐车去帕拉阿图的话，也没办法办入住手续。”

住在这里？！Dean张大嘴，这两张床的距离只有两三米，Sam居然要住在这里！

已经走到门口的Sam背对着Dean险些笑出声来，他抬手按住了自己浮现出来的酒窝，转头面无表情地询问震惊到双眼鼓起的Dean：“晚餐吃派怎么样，Dean？”

派、派？


	20. Chapter 20

20

深夜的圣克鲁兹校舍，月光透过对开的窗户洒落一地，本该静谧的房间里每隔两分钟就会发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，时不时还会有叹气声响起。

“Dean，已经两点了，你还睡不着么？”

“Wow，Sam，原来你也没睡，吓死我了。”Dean一下坐起来，挠了挠头发，望向隔壁的床上，“是我吵到你了吗？”

“不，我认床。”Sam违心地回答，又问：“你为什么会睡不着？”

这不是废话吗。Dean在心里暗骂一句，嘴上却胡编乱造地表示“我也认床”。说到底，都是Sam擅自要和他住在一间房里，害得他连心理准备的时间都没有。而且这家伙的存在感也太强烈了，躺在单人床上都突起来那么大一个块头，无论如何都让人难以忽视。

Sam完全没有感应到Dean近乎于崩溃的内心，他只是觉得就这样醒着也不错，听听Dean在床上翻滚的声音，时不时月光会照到他的脸上，映入他睁得大大的绿眸里。

Dean正翻来覆去非常焦躁，却忽然听见Sam笑了两声。

“Sam！我睡不着你也不用嘲笑我吧！”

Sam停住笑，轻轻说：“我没有嘲笑你。对了，Dean，圣诞节的时候，开车来斯坦福接我吧。”

今天一天发生的事都太奇怪了！Dean捏了捏自己的大腿，确信这不是自己不小心睡着以后臆想出来的以后，问：“你忽然说这个干什么？”

“我忽然想汽车旅行了。”

Dean气得一噎，脑袋聪明的家伙就可以这么随心所欲么，之前还说不想汽车旅行，现在又……哼！

“好吧。”Dean窝在被窝里狠狠地掐了自己一下，真是太不hard了，明明想的是要狠狠拒绝他，话到嘴边又忽然软了下来。

Sam微微一笑，“睡吧，Dean。”

Dean嘟嘟哝哝地应了声Yep，把被子拉到颈窝处，强迫自己闭上了眼睛。

也许是由于睡得太晚，翌日Dean转醒时，发现房间里已经空无一人。Sam这家伙，居然连招呼都不打一声。Dean很不爽，他走进浴室里，看到镜子里自己眼下淡淡的黑眼圈，拍了拍脸，“Well，新的生活开始了，振作！”

抛开Dean的感受不谈，坐在前往帕拉阿图班车上的Sam手撑下颔望向窗外，唇边扯出越来越大的笑容。早上起来时，Dean还躺在发皱的被窝里呼呼大睡，稍微试着戳了下他的脸，他却嘟起嘴偏过脸去，模糊不清地说着什么“不要”之类的。

“嘿，那边那位笑得很奇怪的同学，我可以坐在你旁边吗？”

Sam的视线终于从窗外挪开，转向车内。一个有着棕色长卷发的年轻女人正站在他面前，冲他恣意地笑。

\---

陆陆续续的，新生们入住到圣克鲁兹的校舍中。Dean在入住的第三天起了个大早，专程出门探查学校周围的商店，这一逛就被他发现了两家好吃的汉堡店。心满意足的Dean提着两袋外卖回到宿舍，刚走到门口就发现有灯光隐隐透出来。

“终于来了啊，新室友。”他掏开钥匙进门，正好和正在整理床铺的新室友对上。

对方长得稍微有点奇怪，倒垂的微八字眉，眼角和嘴角也全部耷拉着，而且看见他以后也没有丝毫惊讶，只是沉稳淡定地开口道：“你好，Dean，你应该也在校园网上看到我的信息了，我是Castiel Novak，你的大学室友。”

“很高兴见到你……”对方说话似乎有条不紊，但同样也非常无趣，Dean一时间不知道该说什么好，低下头去捣鼓外卖袋子，“对了，你要吃汉堡吗？我发现了学校门口一家超级棒的店！”

当Dean说出“awesome”这个词的时候，Castiel微微皱了下眉，不过很快他又回复到面瘫状态，一本正经地告诉Dean：“汉堡是不健康的食物，我不建议你吃这个，Dean。”

还真是个严肃的人啊。Dean感到有点新奇，晃了晃手里的汉堡，“真的不吃吗？很美味的。吃吧，Cass，我不信你忍得住。”

“忍得住。”Castiel依旧保持着囧字形的奇怪严肃表情，“因为我从来没吃过。”

“噗！”刚喝了一口可乐的Dean忍不住喷了一口，他赶紧捂住嘴，把鼓在腮帮里的剩余饮料咽了下去，“Are you kidding，Cass？你没吃过汉堡？”

“是的。”Castiel反而对Dean的惊讶感到惊讶，他困惑地问：“这很奇怪吗？”

Dean立刻脱口而出：“当然很奇怪！伙计，汉堡可是食物中的一绝！你的爸妈真是管得好严格……”

Castiel摇摇头，“我是哥哥们带大的，Michael每天都给我们做新鲜的健康食物，Lucifer从来都一个人出去尝鲜，不带我们玩；Gabriel从我小时候开始就常常不回家……”

“真、真是抱歉。”然而Dean的歉意实际上已经被铺天盖地的疑惑所覆盖，听上去Castiel似乎生活在一个大家庭里面啊，虽然父母不在，但哥哥似乎有很多个的样子。

就这样，Dean开始了崭新的大学生活，在和奇怪的Castiel建立起不错的室友关系以后，他又认识了电气工程系的其他一些有趣的同学，比如和Castiel来自一个地方的Balthazar，和Cass不同，他意外的幽默风趣；再比如总爱贪小便宜，但在实际机械操作上却丝毫不输男人的Bela；还有据说头脑很聪明，但在申请期突发疾病一个月而错过所有常春藤学校的面试，最后不得不来到圣克鲁兹就读的中国留学生Kevin Tran。

Dean因为拜托作业而勾搭上了Kevin，继而又和争夺Kevin笔记的Bela不打不相识，加上室友Cass和非要和Cass一起的Balthazar，最终形成了一个奇怪的课程小组，在专业课里常常一起做课题。

开学一个月以后的一天，他们完成了一篇论文，出去吃饭庆祝。出乎Dean意料的，一件诡异的事情发生了。

“我周末要去斯坦福看看。”Kevin表示。

“斯、斯坦福？”Dean秒变结巴。

不过Kevin似乎没有意识到他的反常，自顾自地说：“对啊，我本来是想考斯坦福或者哥伦比亚的，可是谁知道……哎。不过我想研究生的时候考过去，所以趁现在还不忙，先去看看。”

“我也要去斯坦福。”Cass宣布道。

“噢噢，我明白我明白，那我也陪你一起去。” Balthazar立刻响应。

明白什么？

就在Dean惊讶不解的时候，Bela露出一副非常感兴趣的表情，“既然你们三个都去的话，我也要去，我还没去过硅谷呢，那里一定有很多富得流油的大佬。我说Dean，你也一起去吧。”

“我不去。”Dean扭过头去。

但Bela却凑近他，啧啧地观察他的表情，“你的表情在说，‘我很想去但是我不想让他们知道我为什么要去’。”

“你怎么知道！”

糟糕！瞪圆眼的Dean此刻非常想永远封住自己的嘴巴。

Bela得意地一笑，“男人的心思是最好猜的，Dean，你喜欢的人在斯坦福，对不对？”

这也太诡异了！

Dean看Bela的表情就像见鬼了似的，这更让在场的另外三人确定了Bela猜测的真实性。Kevin非常非常好奇，Balthazar则是一脸兴味，只有Cass在看了他一眼以后就开始神游物外。

于是不可避免的，Dean在周六的一大早就被Bela从被窝里拖起来，塞进了她的宝马里。

“我可以开我的Impala。”

“不了，谢谢。”Bela发动汽车，皮笑肉不笑地说：“我怕你想到你的暗恋对象，把车开到阴沟里去。”

这个魔女……

不管Dean愿不愿意，一个小时以后，Bela把车稳稳地停在斯坦福附近，提议大家就这么下车步行逛逛。不过斯坦福也是惊人的大，漫无目的走了一会儿，他们有点后悔就这样把车停在了外面。

“我们是不是有点……迷路？”Dean问。不过话说回来，他们好像本来就没有一个固定的目的地，Bela的目标也是在逛完斯坦福以后去逛逛硅谷。

“如果你们不介意，我想先去法学院，我认识路。”Cass忽然说。

“认识路你不早说！”Bela拍了他一掌，“既然有目的地，你就早点说出来啊！”

Dean这次是确确实实被吓到了，他的新同学难道都是些有超自然力量的生物吗？为什么每个人都能准确地get到他的目标？他决定喝口水压压惊。

Cass依然非常镇定，“事实上，我想去见我的暗恋对象。”

“噗！！”Dean口中的矿泉水喷出了一条优美的抛物线。

Cass有些担忧地望着他，“你怎么了，Dean？”

Dean抹了抹嘴角，愤怒地回答：“Cass，下次不要在我喝水的时候开口说话！”


	21. Chapter 21

21

一旦把目标固定在法学院以后，Castiel的雷达就有效地发挥着作用，穿过某些令人吃惊的小路迅速向前。然而在经过一条小道时，他却忽然停下了脚步。

“怎么了，Cass？你终于要记不清背下来的地图了？”Bela问。经过她刚才的重重拷问，Cass终于承认他研究过斯坦福的校园地图，只要让他看到任何一个标志性建筑物，都能立刻找到一条通往法学院的最近道路。

“不。”Cass低头看向道路旁的草丛，“你们看，那边的松鼠长得很像Dean。”

“我怎么会长得像松鼠！”Dean暗骂一句，走过去蹲下观察正抱着坚果啃的松鼠，Balthazar和Kevin跟着蹲下来围住。忽然降下的阴影吓到了这只一直和学生们和谐相处的小松鼠，出于动物的护食本能，它快速把整颗坚果往嘴里一塞，抬起头来用惊惶的眼神看了这群人一眼，接着飞也似的逃窜到草丛里去了。

Kevin震惊了，以至于他不经过思考地感叹：“真的和Dean好像！”

Balthazar点头表示赞同，“真的一模一样，特别是嘴里一口塞满食物的时候。”

“你们这帮家伙！”

眼看Dean就要和以Cass为首的“恶势力”拼个你死我活，Bela及时阻止了他们自相残杀的行为，提出一个实质性问题：“Cass，今天是周末，你确定你想找的人在法学院吗？”

Dean叹了句“对啊”，瞬间放下拳头忘记了打架。已经一个月没有见过Sam，完全超过了他暗恋Sam以来的记录，以前就算没有住在一起，每天上学总是能在教室门口偷看到的。

当然，这绝对不是说他有多想见Sam！

Cass的风衣丝毫不乱，只见他不知从哪儿掏出两张纸，纸上绘着细密的表格，“这是法学院本月的课程安排，今天他们和计算机科学系有一堂合上的大数据开发课程，上课的地点在……”

“Stop！”Bela双手比了个叉，“我不想听变态的跟踪调查结果。”

“好的。”Cass把纸收回去，指了指Balthazar，“是他帮我调查的。”

Dean彻底无语了，他到底是干了什么坏事才会交到这么一群不靠谱的朋友？

一行人打打闹闹到了法学院前的某棵杉树下，恰巧碰见下课的人群鱼贯而出。Cass出人意料的直截了当，上去拦住一个穿着运动装的男同学，问：“你好，请问Meg Masters在里面吗？”

“哦，你找Meg啊。”男生和外表看上去一样的阳光健谈，“她还在和Azazel教授讨论问题，跟Sam一起。”

“Sam Winchester？”旁边忽然冒出来的一个脑袋把男生吓了一跳，他定睛一看才发现——Holy crop！就算自己是个纯正的直男，可这张脸长得也太危害社会了吧！

“就是那个Sam，院长Azazel教授很喜欢他，每次他的课上完，都要留Sam下来讨论，当然Meg肯定会一起的！”

Cass一脸凝重，对男生说了声谢谢。Dean摸不着头脑，“Cass，你暗恋的人叫Meg吗？她居然会和Sam一起被留下来讨论，应该也很聪明吧……”

一个陌生的女声忽然插入：“聪不聪明倒是次要的啦。”

Dean抬头，只见一个红头发的女生站在台阶上望着他们，手里抱着一台笔记本电脑。她耸耸肩道：“你们是Meg的爱慕者吗？那可真是遗憾，我第一周来法学院上课的时候也觉得她真辣，可惜她对Sam更感兴趣，每周他们都如胶似漆哦。”

那准没错了。Dean脑袋一晕，第一反应是要揍Sam一顿，谈恋爱也不说一声。第二反应是Sam果然适合和他一样脑袋聪明的女孩子，看来性取向没有给他造成实质性的问题嘛。

“我要走了。”他转身往外走，不想亲眼见证所谓的“如胶似漆”的场景。

“Dean！”Kevin叫住他，完全没理解这忽如其来的状况。Balthazar拦住Kevin，智慧地摇了摇头，“让他自己走走。”

红头发的女学生惊慌失措地眼神乱飘，“咦，他为什么走了，是我刚才说错什么了吗？”想着想着，她不自觉地追了上去，走在Dean旁边絮絮叨叨：“嘿，你好，我叫Charlie，斯坦福计算机科学系一年级本科生，你看上去伤心欲绝，我是不是说错话了？”

Dean走出一段路以后，听力才恢复正常，终于理解到旁边不停说话的女生想要表达什么。

“我说，Charlie，对吧？你没说错什么话，是我脑子有病，所以放我一个人待着，可以吗？”他脸色紧绷，挥手示意Charlie快离开。什么伤心欲绝，他哪里有伤心欲绝了？

Charlie拍拍他的肩膀，指了指前面的金色回廊，“斯坦福的路很复杂的，如果你继续这样乱走，保证你一会儿没办法回去找你的朋友们。而且……”她忽然嘻嘻笑了两声，“你很辣嘛！如果你是个女人，我一定已经扑上来了。不要愁眉苦脸的，想去酒吧玩玩吗？”

酒吧，这倒是个绝佳的提议，他现在迫切需要忘记Sam那个混蛋。

刚一进酒吧，看到两个大波妹子，Dean就接到了Bela的短信，让他逛完了迅速滚回去，他们要在晚上8点以前启程回圣克鲁兹。这也太早了吧！虽说他目前暂时不想和大波妹滚床单，但看一看总是非常赏心悦目的。

“Bela，你们先回去，我明天自己坐车。”

另一边接到Dean回复电话的Bela感到很是尴尬，因为周围的五双眼睛不约而同地向她聚焦，而Dean那边嘈杂的背景音一听就是在酒吧里。

“Dean，我怎么能放下你不管呢，你说是吧？”Bela咬牙切齿地说。别问她为什么，自从那个和Cass的暗恋对象一起出来的Winchester听到“Dean”的名字以后，就跟中邪了似的一定要打听出Dean在哪儿。而且他还威胁，如果不把Dean找出来，就不放她去硅谷。Come on，大佬们都要下班了，她可没有时间在这里和Sam Winchester耗！

等等，Winchester这个姓氏好像在哪里听过，是那个Winchester吗？

正当Bela神游物外时，Dean也不耐烦地挂掉了电话。而她再想要打过去时，就变成了占线状态。

“看吧，我也没办法，Dean可是很固执的！”Bela把责任推得一干二净。

Sam烦躁异常地踱来踱去。Dean那家伙，来斯坦福也不跟他说一声，而且还在等到他以前就跟一个计算机系的女生走掉了，是想要干什么？

“小翅膀。”Meg一把搂住Cass的脖子，悄悄说：“你们那个叫Dean的同学，和Sam是什么关系，快告诉我。”

Cass身体僵直，像是仅仅承受住这种亲密的距离就动弹不得了似的，“我也不知道，Dean没告诉我。”

“噢~”Meg饶有兴趣地挑起眉梢，“我们六个人，一起去吃晚饭吧！”

“我不去。”Sam拔腿就走，却被Meg的下一句话定住了——

“斯坦福这么大，你找不到的。小翅膀他们才是Dean最有可能联系的人，你认为呢，Sam？”

Meg说得没错，Dean既然出于某种原因不想见他，必然更不会主动联系他。而这个Castiel据说是Dean的室友，和Meg关系匪浅。

Cass呆呆地望向Sam，Sam若有所思地回望过去。

……

“好吧，我跟你们一起去吃饭。”

虽说就这样屈服，可坐在学校外一家自助餐厅里吃饭时，Sam却始终板着张脸。Balthazar和Kevin都已经喝得醉醺醺的，两个人勾肩搭背地唱起歌来。然而跟Castiel比起来，这两人的醉相还算不错的。一开始Cass不出声坐在一旁，一直在被Meg灌酒，结果到某个临界点时就忽然跟变了个人似的，脸红红地笑着说要给他们展示他背部的翅膀胎记。

“这就是你叫他小翅膀的原因？”忍无可忍的Bela问。

Meg喝了口酒，点点头，“没错，不觉得很可爱吗？高中毕业舞会的时候，小翅膀喝醉酒，向全班展示了他的翅膀胎记，然后被他哥哥打了一顿带走了。”

“Dean到底什么时候会联系你们？”Sam陷入狂躁的状态，再也无法在这群诡异的人中间待下去。

Meg舔了舔唇，这个动作在Bela看来有种嗜血的错觉。她的笑容也显得那么意味深长，“咦，你平时不是遇到什么事都很冷静吗？Sam Winchester……”


	22. Chapter 22

22

斯坦福附近的酒吧比Dean想象中喧闹多了，大波妹们的跳舞尺度一个比一个惊人。Charlie早就跑到舞台中央，扭动身体和身材火辣的妹子们纠缠在一起，在舞曲的间歇，她朝Dean挥挥手，跑下台去把他从吧台那儿拽走。

“你在那儿喝闷酒有什么意思，快过来跳舞！”Charlie不由分说地把他推进人群中，立刻就有一个金发妹子贴过来，面对面地贴着他的身体热舞。

Dean一开始还有点不习惯，不过也许是先前喝的闷酒酒力发作，他的脑袋开始晕乎乎的，呵呵笑着在人群里摇晃。绽放笑容的Dean在七彩绚丽的灯光中耀眼得像个小太阳似的，臀部随着不知何时弹奏起的舒缓乐曲摇摆，一时间吸引了在场大部分人的目光。

“哇，果然很受欢迎。”Charlie手托下巴站在一旁，而围观群众则不住起哄。Dean似乎察觉到聚焦在自己身上的目光太过炙热，晃了晃晕乎乎的脑袋，拨开人群回到了吧台边。Charlie坐到他旁边，点了杯果酒，笑眯眯地说：“魅力不错哟！”

“什么……魅力……”Dean的舌头已经开始打结，刚才不知道灌下去多少酒，又去尽情摇摆了一会儿，他的意识实在是有点不清晰了。Charlie有些担心，问：“要我送你去找你的朋友们吗？”

“不、不用，我去一趟卫生间。”晕乎乎的Dean摇摇晃晃地往卫生间走去，隔着一扇门还能听见酒吧里的嘈杂声音，他撑在洗手台前，看向镜子里的自己。这副颓样是怎么回事？因为Sam谈个恋爱就沮丧成这样，也太不hard了！

他拍拍脸颊，拧开水龙头准备洗掉脸上的颓废。酒精真是可怕的东西，虽然他从来没有遵守过21岁再进酒吧的规定，可是一次性喝那么多还是头一回。

“Hi~”一个暧昧的气息忽然喷洒到耳边，Dean一回头，就被箍进一个陌生的怀抱中。忍住头疼欲裂的痛苦，他迷糊地问了句谁，抬头时只见一双棕色的眼睛充满情欲地看着他，男人的嘴角翘起，右手暗示性地抚过他的臀部。

Dean本能地感觉到不对，他发力地一推，却在下一个瞬间就被拉了回去。

“这么会诱惑别人，难道不用负责任吗？”

什么鬼！

Dean恼怒不已，拼命地挣扎起来。可是眼前的男人壮得像座山一样，他又头晕脑胀，完全没有任何优势。眼看男人的手越来越不安分，甚至伸进他的衣摆下，Dean恼怒至极，脑袋一伸，瞪大眼睛张大嘴想要咬向男人的脖颈。可是男人竟然异常敏捷地往后一仰，并且箍住他腰间的手并未放松。

“哎，竟然想咬我，你是吸血鬼吗？真有情趣……”男人暗示性地揉捏着他的腰部，脸上越发显出感兴趣的表情。

就在Dean生气到要一头撞过去的时候，一记结结实实的拳头砸到了男人的脸上。吃痛而放松的禁锢一消除，Dean就立刻被带到另一个怀里，这次这个身上带着熟悉的气味，有他曾经在Winchester家的浴室里偷偷用过的沐浴露的味道。

“Sam，你怎么会在这儿？”

Sam的双眼牢牢盯住被他打得半张脸肿起来的男人，一脸戾气地问：“Eric，你在干什么？”

“你说话太随意了，Sam，怎么说我也是比你大两级的球队前辈。”被称作Eric的男人看来也是斯坦福橄榄球队的一员，而且比Sam还要健壮。Dean稍微退开一些，别扭地从Sam怀里挪了出来。 

Eric吐了口血水，用手掰了掰不太稳当的牙齿，咧嘴笑道：“原来是你的男朋友啊，Sam，对不住了，谁让他长得这么诱人呢？”

Sam冷哼一声，却并没有像Dean预料的那样否认。他一把抓住Dean的手臂，几乎是用拖的把他从酒吧带走。Dean虽然想找Charlie，可根本敌不过一只盛怒之中的Sammy。

“Sam，放开我，我有个朋友还在里面！”

“是那个Charlie吗？”一直往前冲的Sam忽然停下脚步回过头，“是她告诉我你在卫生间的。”

Dean正想松一口气，却在某个车灯一闪而过时看清了Sam的表情。那是他从未见过的，愤怒到像头公牛一样喘气红眼的表情。

“Sa、Sam？”

Dean被吓出来的退缩之意丝毫没有让Sam消气，他深吸一口气，冷冷地质问：“你还没到可以进酒吧的年龄，胡乱跟着一个才认识的人过来，还不和朋友们联系。最后喝醉酒差点被人在卫生间强上，你还不感到抱歉吗？”

“抱歉。”Dean条件反射说出来的话显得非常没有诚意，反倒让Sam怒火更盛，他迅速环视了一圈周围环境，抓住Dean的手腕把他拖进了一个暗黑的巷子里。

被夜风一吹，Dean的脑袋冷静了许多，同时也开始无限活络起来。黑巷子？这么阴森的地方听上去很适合来一发野战……

这个念头刚一起，Dean忽然被Sam按到了墙上，微弱的路灯下，Sam死死盯住他，手慢慢上移到他的腰间。Dean一惊，低头间看见被乱丢在墙角边的安全套，脑袋里更乱了。

“Sam，你……”

Dean的话刚一出口，Sam就仿佛被惊醒一般放开了他，搭在他腰间的手也一下弹开。

“你的朋友都已经回去了，你还是明早再乘车走吧。”Sam偏过头去，狂怒的气息忽然消失了，取而代之的是淡淡的尴尬。Dean本来就不大清醒，更没精力仔细去想Sam变化的原因，他揉了揉太阳穴，问Sam最近的旅馆在哪里。

“旅馆？”Sam皱起眉，“你不住旅馆，你住我的宿舍。”

遭到雷击的Dean完全没意识到他是谁怎么坐上Sam的车再回到宿舍的，中途Sam似乎有解释是如何说服Cass他们提前回去的，似乎还得到了Bela的大力赞同。Dean耗费了非同一般的意志力才支撑着没睡，结果刚一进宿舍公共客厅的门，就听到一声响亮的口哨。坐在电视前打游戏的两个男生抬起头来跟Sam打了个招呼，其中吹口哨的那人还热情地朝Dean挥挥手，问：“嗨哟，是Sam的男朋友吧？”

为什么又是男朋友，难道Sam对他的同学们出柜了吗？

Dean难以想象Sam会在同学们面前这么直率，果然还是因为这家伙平时都太冷酷了吧。Sam把Dean拉进房间里，找出干净的浴巾和睡衣递给他，“这里的学生宿舍是四个单间配一个公共客厅和浴室，现在浴室里正好没有人，快去把你全身的酒气洗掉。”

“哦。”Dean呆呆地点了点头，完全凭本能走向浴室的方向。

Sam看着他的背影，烦恼地揉了揉一头乱发。Dean好像一点都不清楚自己的存在能够给周围的人造成什么样的影响，一想到他在酒吧里被那么多人注视过，Sam就说不出的火大，更别提他到卫生间找人的时候，居然看到Dean被……

“洗完了，我要睡觉。”睡眼惺忪的Dean带着一脸沐浴露的清新气味回到房间，因为穿的是Sam的备用睡衣，所以手脚的部分都长出一截，宽大而拖沓。可是这样有幼小感又洗得干干净净香喷喷的Dean简直让人挪不开眼，让Sam身体的某一处不受控制地发硬。

他拿起浴巾落荒而逃，Dean没有察觉出任何异样，往床上一倒便蒙头睡去。

Sam这是第一次在宿舍的公共浴室里自慰，而且居然是因为Dean，他真是很想一头撞到墙上。

用淋浴喷头把墙上的某粘稠液体冲掉以后，Sam给自己做了一番心理建设，才回到房间。可是刚一进门，看见四肢张开躺在单人床上的Dean，他忽然意识到一个很严重的事实：在这个只有单人床的单间里，他必须和Dean共享一个狭小的平面来睡觉。

怎么办，他可不想这么晚临时在地上铺棉被，更何况地面还没打扫过……

“Dean，Dean，你醒醒。”Sam只得推了推睡成一滩水的Dean，他用的力气也不小，但呼呼大睡的Dean哼出一个鼻音，软绵绵地呻吟了两声，一个踢腿正中Sam的腹部。

Sam直起身来捂住肚子揉了揉，叹气道：“我真是自找麻烦。”


	23. Chapter 23

23

“呃……”

Dean微微动了动，确认了臀上诡异的触感果然不是错觉。他赌上一台Impala的价钱，那根香肠一样的东西绝对是Sam的丁丁。可是Sam的丁丁怎么会这么恰好的卡在他的臀缝里，不偏不倚。更不可思议的是，Sam的两条手臂围成一个拔萝卜的姿势，紧紧地圈着他的身体。Dean敢肯定，Sam的其中一条手臂一定已经没有知觉了。

他保持一动不动的姿势，准备在Sam醒来出去晨跑以前，彻底装死。

可一向勤勤恳恳，早起早运动的Sam今天不知道是做了什么噩梦，一直睡得死死的不醒来。Dean都又睡了一个回笼觉，才模模糊糊地感觉到香肠离开了自己的屁股。而且幸运的是，Sammy girl立刻就离开了房间，让Dean得以迅速摸摸自己的屁股，从内到外地确认昨天没有发生什么说不出口的事情。

而冲出门外的Sam正奔跑在斯坦福宽阔的大道上，让晨风吹去自己满脑子的燥热。

昨晚，因为Dean的死不配合，Sam采取了一个让他后悔不已的办法，那就是把Dean推进去一些，用自己的身体圈住他，绝对的节省空间。

没错，这样一来，单人床的确装下了他们俩颀长的身躯，然而Dean的身体和他贴得太紧，各种各样奇怪的想法争先恐后地冒出来，甚至有一瞬间，他想就这样勒死Dean，让他死在自己怀里。

窗外星光灿烂，窗内一室闷热，冬天来临的寒意都被Sam身体散发出来的热气驱散了。他忽然意识到，自己对Dean就是有想法，这是难以逃避的事实。

心理防线一崩塌，怀中人的存在感就变得更为强烈了。Sam试探地抬起搭在Dean身上的手臂，轻轻抚过他唯一露出来的脖颈，皮肤接触之间痒痒的，让他不自觉停留了很久。还有Dean身上隐隐传来的沐浴露香味，是他最喜欢的牌子。

“Dean？”Sam试着喊了一声，音量适中。Dean不安地动了动脑袋，嘴唇砸吧两声，黏糊糊地喊：“Pie，Sammy，Pie！”

“我和派吗？”Sam失笑，两个浅浅的酒窝浮现在脸颊边。他稍微抬起头，轻轻在Dean的侧脸上啄了一下，又注视了他的睡脸一会儿，Sam纠结地咬了咬牙，慢慢靠近Dean丰润得太过分的唇。

“Sammy……”嘴唇张开又合起，仿佛在诱惑人攻入一样。Sam低头吮住上面的一瓣，留恋地研磨了一会儿，才强迫自己平静下来，重新躺回枕头上。

真的是已经没救了。

Sam用下巴抵住Dean的头顶，完美地将他的身体契合在自己的身体内侧，然后闭上眼睛，数了不知道多少只绵羊，才勉强入睡。

Sam走后，刷完牙从公共浴室出来的Dean和昨晚吹口哨的男生打了个照面，对方自称Ronald，是哈佛商学院的一大新生，“Sam是个不错的家伙，哈哈，你们要一直在一起啊！”

被莫名其妙地拍完肩膀以后，Dean正想解释自己和Sam并不是他们想象中的那种关系，公共客厅没有锁上的门忽然被砰地推开——

“Sam Winchester！你快给我出来，你居然忘了今天早上的训练，想被踢出橄榄球队吗！”眼前的这个人分明就是昨天在酒吧卫生间堵住Dean的Eric，可是气质却完全不同，大吼大叫的他就像一头雄狮一样，一点都不像个play boy。

Ronald往后退了退，惊恐地说：“糟糕，Eric手里拿着橄榄球，他已经变成魔鬼了！”

Eric的双眼四处搜寻Sam的所在，但却哪里都找不到，于是他的目光牢牢锁定在Dean的身上，“你，是Sam的男朋友对吧？”

“呃，事实上……”

“快把Sam叫出来！！”Eric一步冲上前来，单手抓住Dean的右肩使劲摇晃。

Dean彻底被这人惹恼了，他迅速反手抓住Eric的手背，同时一手去抢橄榄球，“这个混蛋变得这么暴躁，都是因为这颗球吧？”

在毫无防备的情况下，Eric手里的橄榄球被Dean夺走，然后一瞬间，他的眼神变得有些迷茫。

“Hi，pretty boy，愿意和我一起共进午餐吗？”回到轻佻状态的Eric握住Dean的手，完全把橄榄球跑到了脑后。

Sam回到宿舍时看到的，是Dean一脸惊讶地呆在原地，被Eric握住双手的模样。他忍住想要打对方一顿的想法，面无表情地说：“Eric，我还以为你是来找我的。”

“哦，Sammy啊。”Eric一拍脑袋，终于想起了自己的目的，“你今天早上怎么没来训练？”

这真是个难以启齿的问题，Sam绝对不会承认自己是因为昨天抱着Dean睡觉所以失眠的。

“训练不是还没结束吗，现在我就去。还有，不许叫我Sammy。”

Eric点点头，依然对Dean眉目传情，“你去吗？亲爱的，一起吧，你还没看过Sam训练，对吧？”

这倒是真的。既然昨天都没皮没脸的在这里赖了一晚，今天继续观光也不错。Dean内心的小人竖起一根大拇指，可耻地向看Sam打球的福利投降了。

斯坦福的橄榄球场非常棒，广阔的标准尺寸让坐在看台上的人变成了小小的一个豆丁——Dean本来是这么感觉的，可是在看台下训练的拉拉队破坏了此刻的意境。的确是有两三个还不错的金发大波妹，可是他专注想看的，是在球场上激烈拼抢的Sam，那迅速的跑阵，准确的传球，霸气的1码冲球达阵，还有挥洒的荷尔蒙——打住，这个不是重点。

“Sam Winchester好帅！”休息的拉拉队员捧脸犯花痴中。

其中领队的一个黑头发的娇小女孩笑了笑，手捧着水瓶朝训练场地走去。Dean目瞪口呆地看她走到脱下护具的Sam面前，而Sam也毫不在意地接过水瓶一饮而尽。

Sam这个bitch！有Cass的暗恋对象作女朋友，居然还在外面乱搞！

但心底里又有个声音在悄悄说：万一Sam只是接受拉拉队长的好意，不是在乱搞呢？

不管怎么样都很让人生气！

Dean猛地站起身来，决定立刻回学校告诉Cass，让他把Meg追回来。

“Dean！”远远的，Sam抱着头盔朝他挥手，“训练结束我送你回去。”

全场学生的视线瞬间集中到Dean身上，毕竟刚才发话的是Sam，那个斯坦福的新人王Sam。Dean骂骂咧咧地转身就走——谁理他，Samantha这个啰嗦的小姑娘。

Sam果断抛下还在休息的队友们，把护具一扔就提起包朝球场外跑去。黑发的拉拉队长和Eric都张大了嘴瞪过去，毕竟他们从没见过Sam这么不负责任地抛下队友。

“可是，刚才看台上的那个人长得好精致啊。”不知谁说了一句，剩下的人纷纷感叹起来。

Sam唯一能想到的就是赶快追上Dean，他不明白刚才还看他打球看得着迷的Dean怎么忽然就要走了。那些莫名其妙的情绪变化对过去18年都潜心学习的Sam来说太难理解。

好不容易在校园主干道上追上Dean，Sam一把抓住他的手腕，生气地问：“Dean，你忽然跑掉干什么，我说过我会送你的！”

“你还是好好谈恋爱去吧。”Dean翻了个白眼，手腕一甩，双手交握成拳头咯咯作响。

Sam有点明白过来Dean在生什么气了，难道是因为吃醋吗？

“Dean，我没有在谈恋爱。”Sam无奈地摊摊手，“你能不能问清楚了再给我下判决书。”

没、没有？Dean半信半疑，“Charlie说了，你和Meg每天都黏在一起，她还陪你留下来课后讨论。”

“Meg？她是Azazel院长的女儿，当然会得到特别优待。Azazel教授不管讨论什么问题都会把她带上。Charlie是计算机科学系的新生，只不过有一堂课和我们一起上，她当然不知道其中的原因。”

Sam的一番解释彻底颠覆了Dean的想象，如果他说的是事实，那么……

“Dean，你在吃醋。你不是说等你上了大学，要找一个比我更值得喜欢的人吗？”Sam险些得意到笑出声来，他忍了又忍，才勉强维持住平静的面部表情。

Sam说“你在吃醋”时的肯定语气让Dean生生咽下了关于拉拉队长的质疑，反正Sam肯定又会心机地否认。

Sam还以为Dean气得说不出话来，只能鼓着腮帮生闷气。他抑制住想要伸出食指戳一下松鼠脸颊的冲动，抬手五指分开把自己柔顺的头发往后一撩，说：“我开车送你回去。”

Dean本来是想拒绝的，不过一想到可以把Sam当成免费劳动力，他又改变了主意。不过回去的路上，一定得禁止他撩头发！


	24. Chapter 24

24

回圣克鲁兹的一路上，Dean把Sam那辆四平八稳的奥迪嘲笑了半天，还有他的音乐品味，在高速公路上放古典音乐完全是在“谋杀经过的司机们”。

驾驶座上的Sam在无语的同时又有点开心，因为Dean抱怨的时候嘴唇会不自觉地撅起一点，眼睛亮亮的，好看到让人挪不开眼。不过圣诞节如果开车回堪萨斯的话，一定要让Dean开车，否则自己一直注视着他，容易撞到电线杆上。

Dean享受了一把小公举的待遇，还丝毫没有感觉到有什么不对，被Sam一车送到宿舍楼下后，他从副驾上下来，俯身透过车窗朝Sam望过去，“就送到这里吧，Sam，好好学习。”还有不要脚踏两只船。

他憋住了最后一句话，朝楼门口走去，背过身挥了挥手。Sam一直站在楼下目送他上楼，看到他的背影消失，看到进楼的其他人好奇地盯过来。

而回到宿舍的Dean和站在窗前的Cass打了个招呼，又去冲了个澡，换了身衣服，从浴室里出来却发现Cass还是维持一模一样的姿势站在窗前。Dean觉得奇怪，走到他身边好奇地问：“外面有什么好看的吗？”

Cass单手指向楼下，“从你回来开始，他就一直站在那里，我想看看他能站到什么时候。”

Dean顺着他伸手臂的方向看过去，震惊地发现Sam竟然还倚着他的奥迪，而且仰头朝宿舍的方向直直地看过来。

“什么？是有什么东西落在我这里了吗？”Dean条件反射地往自己身上摸去，很快又意识到根本不可能，他连书包都没背，能从Sam那儿顺走什么东西？

那么，要下去问问他是怎么回事吗？

“啊，Sam准备走了。”

Cass像个忠实的播报员一样持续汇报：“他上车了，车子启动了，车子消失了……”

“好好，我知道了，Cass，关掉你的小翅膀电台，好吗？”Dean无语地往床上一躺，心想也许Sam只是开车开累了想休息一下，反正他的脑袋瓜里在想什么，没有谁能真正明白。

周一上专业课的时候，Bela好奇地问他是什么时候回的学校，Dean如实回答，而Cass则在旁边补充道：“Sam送Dean回来后，一直在楼下站了半个小时。”

“Wow，这可真是……”Bela一脸兴奋，扯着Kevin和Balthazar缩到一边，“我说，Dean和Sam根本就是在谈恋爱吧，那天去斯坦福的时候我就感觉不对，Dean不见之后，Sam那么紧张……”

Kevin小声附和：“你不说我也这么觉得，可是Dean好像没有感觉到啊。”

“别管他们，迟早有一天Sam会告白的，那个时候再看Dean的表情，不是很好玩吗？”

听完Balthazar的话，Bela和Kevin同时竖起大拇指表示厉害，等他们再回到Dean旁边时，纷纷露出一脸高深莫测的笑容，让Dean看着瘆得慌。Cass全程都没明白大家在笑什么，总之应该不是在笑他吧。

转眼间圣诞来临，Dean遵守诺言把Impala拉风地开进斯坦福去接Sam回家。在等Sam下楼的过程中，他的脑海里预演起一会儿一路放摇滚歌曲时Sam的bitch face，想着想着就笑出了声。

可是不经意地望向窗外时，他的笑容凝结了。和提着行李箱的Sam一起下楼的是上次见过的拉拉队长，黑发女孩正抬头对Sam说着什么，两人的表情都很轻松，Sam甚至难得地露出了脸颊上的梨涡。分别时，Sam单手抱了抱女孩，才依依不舍地和她分开。

“这个才是真正的女朋友啊。”Dean明白，现在已经看得这么清楚，自己连生气的权利都没有，但偏偏好像有个无底洞嵌在身体里似的，让心脏不停地往下沉。

“嘿，Dean。”Sam轻快的语气和微笑着的脸庞让Dean很不习惯，而且这种刚面对完女朋友留下的后遗症令人非常不爽。

Dean闷哼一声算是打完招呼，随手按开准备好的音乐，驾驶着Impala飞驰而出。一开始Sam还开心地享受坐在Impala副驾上的感觉，可是很快他就察觉到不对。Dean一直板着张脸，就连被问到“难道你就不能放点摇滚以外的歌曲吗”时，他也只是哼唧一声，连Sammy girl和Samantha这种取笑的称呼都没叫出来。

好吧，虽然期望着这些的自己是有点变态，但那才是Dean，而不是像现在这样好像被夺走了什么珍宝一样，阴沉着脸。

“Dean，你考试考砸了？”这是学霸Sam能想到的第一个可能。

Dean翻了个白眼，他不知道Sam是真的不明白还是在装傻，自己可是连情书都递过的，而且他们俩还接过吻！

Sam得不到Dean的回答，在疑惑的同时又感觉很憋屈，摆出惯常的bitch face表示无声的抗议。Dean在某个休息点停车解决个人问题，回到车前刚好看见Sam靠在车门上，一双榛绿的眼睛湿漉漉的，从稍微靠下的角度抬起注视着他，可怜兮兮的模样跟刚见面时冷漠的眼神判若两人。

Puppy eyes是犯规的！

Dean干咳两声，挥舞手臂赶人，“Sammy girl快坐进去，别在这儿磨磨唧唧的。”

Sam心头一喜，直接把这看作Dean心情好转的前兆，在接下来的旅程中，嘴角一直挂着笑容。他这种状态让Dean因为狗狗眼而生出的内疚消散一空，不就是谈个恋爱吗，至于这么高兴？

夜幕降临以后，他们到达了盐湖城。汽车旅馆的前台妹子用暧昧的眼光注视了他们好几秒，才开口问：“要大床房对吧？”

“Nope，一人一张床。”Dean说后半句的时候特地加强语气，似乎在咬牙切齿。Sam非常遗憾，如果Dean不拒绝的话，他本来想顺水推舟的。

走进房间里的Dean把东西一放，向Sam声明：“我先洗澡，你想要看深夜付费节目还是别的什么鬼我都管不着，但是记得在我睡觉以后把声音调小一点，我明天还要开一天车。”

“他今天是吃了火药么……”Sam往床上一仰，重重地叹了口气。浴室里刷刷的水声就像在嘲笑他的盲目自信，没错，大学生活是丰富多彩的，Dean也有可能遇到更好的人，不但优秀，而且会哄人。不像自己，想到约会这种活动就感觉怪怪的。

Sam Winchester只需要做好自己，没有意义的事情不需要干——他曾经是以这样的信念生活的，恋爱显然属于没有意义的事情。可是遇到Dean以后，一切都变了，情绪被全盘打乱，想要的变得越来越多。

不知过了多久，水声停止，Dean穿得严严实实地走出来，往床上一趴，闷闷地说了声“我睡了”，便没了声息。

Sam洗完澡出来时，他的呼吸已变得非常平和而有规律，这也给了Sam一个机会去肆无忌惮地观察他。Dean一个人正常睡觉的时候习惯趴着，恰好把他从大腿到臀部到腰线再到脊背的曲线完美地显露出来。Sam甚至有些恶意地想到，像Dean这么美丽的人如果是故意摆出诱惑的姿势，想必任何一个人都无法拒绝。

在寂静的黑暗中，Sam忽然生出一种侥幸的想法来，如果Dean的生气是因为他还在吃醋呢？上次他走的时候，不是因为Meg……

等等，Meg？

Sam清楚地记得自己解释了和Meg的关系，但是当时Dean听完以后，似乎想说些什么，但又硬生生停住了。而且当时他生气得从橄榄球场跑出来，橄榄球场，橄榄球场，在此之前发生了什么？

似乎是Ruby递了一瓶水过来？

说起来，今天早上Ruby来宿舍商量圣诞后的训练安排，虽然平时这种事都是Eric和她沟通的，不过因为要和Dean一起回家，所以他心情很好，也没多想，和她多说了几句，在告别时也答应了她“给个拥抱”的要求。

如果Dean是因为看到了这些才？

一阵狂喜涌到Sam的心上，但渐渐的，他冷静下来。这些不过是猜测，如果事情不是他想的这样，那完全是自作多情。

“Dean，你是在给我出难题吗……”Sam自言自语着，伸手帮Dean把被子拉到脖颈，然后躺回到自己的床上，像个小女孩一样失眠了。


	25. Chapter 25

25

一觉醒来，Dean很惊讶地发现自己的精神出奇的棒，而反过来Sam却像纵欲过度似的顶着大大的黑眼圈上车，往后一仰，呼噜呼噜睡了过去。

一定是因为他昨天晚上离开女朋友睡不着觉，Dean醋意满满地揣测着。当Impala在高速公路休息站边停下时，Sam仍旧睡得死死的。Dean一边吃冰激凌，一边越发离谱地猜测着，说不定Sam是因为昨晚手活过多……

想到这些的Dean心情糟透了，决定要报复一下Sam。所以在吃完冰激凌以后，他毫不犹豫地把勺子塞到Sam熟睡中微微张开的嘴里，拿出手机咔擦咔擦地拍了几张，才得意地发动Impala上路。

等汽车开出高速公路，路况就有些不平，轮胎一磕之下，Sam猛然惊醒，条件反射地接住往下掉的勺子。他第一时间意识到Dean的恶作剧，瞬间摆出张bitch脸看向他，“Dean，你真幼稚。”

Dean正想说点什么来揶揄他，却忽然听到Sam问：“这看上去是个冰激凌勺子，你吃完剩的吗？”

“对啊，怎……”话没说完，Dena忽然意识到这其中不同寻常的意味，尴尬地住嘴，而且相当不自然地转换话题：“咳咳，还有不到一个小时就到家了。”

Sam还在兴致盎然地观察着手中的冰激凌勺子，对Dean的提醒无动于衷。眼看10分钟过去，Sam的视线就像被钉在勺子上似的，边看还边挂着意味不明的微笑。Dean时不时用眼角的余光瞟到他，耳尖渐渐红了起来。真不知道一个冰激凌勺子有什么好看的！

虽然还有一周多的时间才过节，不过圣诞就意味着温暖的房子，热腾腾的大餐，梦幻的礼物……还有Mary挂着两行眼泪扑过来的动作。Dean抱住扑到自己怀里的Mary，在她的额头上亲了一下，“圣诞快乐，Mary。”

Sam则更受弟弟Adam的喜爱，一回来就被缠着说大学期间发生的事情，一行人热热闹闹地挤到沙发上，屋里瞬间吵闹起来。他们六个人就像许久不见的家人一样，毫无芥蒂地重聚了。Bobby却是其中最心不在焉的一个，他一边和John搭话，一边注意着Dean和Sam的动向。他本来觉得如果这两个孩子这次回来能够稍微有点进展，就不多想什么，可是看上去他们却完全没有交流，Sam大部分时间都在和Adam说话，Dean连一眼都不去看他。

六个人聊了整整两个小时还意犹未尽，回过神来的时候，Dean的肚子咕咕直叫。Mary哎呀一声，把Dean按在沙发上，让他稍等，“很快就有好吃的了！”

Mary一走，Adam和他哥一样恶劣的本性很快显露出来，他转头笑容灿烂地问：“Dean，上大学以后你交男朋友了吗？”

兴许是因为他的笑容太过天真纯洁，John没有察觉到其中的不妥，反而微笑着看向Dean。因为在他的内心深处，一点都不相信Mary说的Sam和Dean绝配论。如果Dean要带男朋友回家的话，他会很开心的。

Dean却摆摆手，尽力掩饰脸上的尴尬，“才一个学期，不会这么快的，哈哈。”

一言不发的Sam看上去倒是满脸轻松，好像Dean交不交男朋友跟他都没什么关系。Adam嘟哝了两句，托着下巴开始沉思。

还好Dean很快就不用再被这窘迫的气氛包围，Mary端出来的大餐让年轻的三个孩子全都食指大动，七手八脚地吃了起来。Mary在一旁看着Dean吃东西，眼神温柔得快要滴出水来，“慢点慢点，Dean，不要噎到了。”

一家人边吃东西边看看电视节目，不知不觉就到了睡觉的时间。Mary本来还想拉着Dean回房间说话，但Bobby却说他想和Dean单独谈谈，走进他屋里后就把门紧紧地关上了。Mary站在外面想要偷听，却被John抓走了，“两父子谈话，你就不要听了，Mary。”

坐在自己翠绿色的坐垫上和Bobby大眼瞪小眼，Dean感觉这气氛太过诡异，扬了扬手笑笑说：“嘿，Bobby高兴一点，今天可是平安夜。”

Bobby摘下帽子往手边一放，没有理会Dean活跃气氛的话，“Dean，我们差不多是时候搬出Winchester家了。”

“哈？”Dean没有想到Bobby会和他聊这个话题，透绿的眼一瞬间睁大，喃喃着说不出话来。

Bobby叹了口气，问：“你把这里当成真正的家了？想开点，Dean，我已经看好房子了，等付完首付，就可以入住。明天你跟我一起去看看，如果满意，我们就早点定下来。下周应该是我们在这里过的最后一个圣诞节。”

Dean还是不知道该说什么，只是一味地点头，回过神来时，Bobby担忧地看向他，跟他摆事实讲道理。你看，Sam这次回来对你的态度没有任何改变，你们都是大人了，不需要在一棵树上吊死，而且你一直住在这里，Mary也会一直希望你们在一起，这不是给Sam带来更大的压力吗？如果他开始喜欢女孩子，想要正常地交往一个女朋友，你在这里不是很尴尬吗？

Bobby说得很对，而且正中事实。但是他说的这些问题，Dean甚至在看到Ruby和Sam在一起的时候，都没有想到，该说是他太过自私呢，还是心里还抱有一丝幻想呢。

“我知道了，我会尽快收拾好东西的。”

这场谈话整得Dean的情绪低落了一个层级，第二天吃早餐的时候都心不在焉的。Mary看不出来究竟，只能一个劲儿地给Sam使眼色。Sam比她还疑惑，明明Dean回到堪萨斯以后便心情回转，胃口很棒，笑得也很开心。从昨晚到现在，排除他做噩梦的可能性，就只能是Bobby和他说了什么。

考虑到可能是Singer家里的事情，Sam没有吭声，他可不想再惹Dean生气。John在感受情绪上总是要比他们慢半拍，他用完早餐，乐呵呵地和他们讲两天后公司年会的事情，“Sam跟我和Mary一起去公司看看，正好可以把你介绍给董事们认识。”

Sam皱紧眉头，再次重复他没有继承公司的意愿。John这次采取怀柔政策，说并没有一定要让他继承公司，只不过是多了解一下公司的情况，多给自己一条选择的路。这样柔和的说法，Sam一听就知道是Mary的主意。父母两人一起出动劝他去，他不想在节日里板着脸拒绝。

临到出发当天，Mary把家里的食物都准备完毕，吩咐Dean在晚饭前热一热就可以开动了。因为前两天出去把房子给定了，所以Bobby这两天都在外面忙着搬家的事情，家里就只有Dean和Adam两个人。

Adam对于要和Dean独处一晚上这件事感到非常心塞，他靠在沙发上看Dean忙碌地在厨房内走来走去，影子投射在磨砂玻璃上，时不时手忙脚乱一下。在他看来，Dean最多能煮个麦片粥，让他使用更复杂的厨具完全是一场灾难。

倒腾了一个多小时，Dean总算端出一桌拿得出手的食物。Adam翻了个白眼，拿起刀叉开动。Dean心不在焉地在他对面扒着块樱桃派吃，视线落在桌上，目光失焦。Adam想嘲笑他一整天都失魂落魄的，刚开口发了个单音，忽然感到腹中一阵剧痛。

叮咚——

Dean听到一声脆响，惊醒似的抬头一看。Adam的刀叉落在盘子边上，额头抵住桌沿，身体剧烈地颤抖着。Dean吓得绕到Adam旁边蹲下，拍拍他的背，问：“怎么了？Adam，你肚子疼？该不会是食物中毒吧！”

难道说他的厨艺真的这么差，就连热个菜都能把Adam搞成食物中毒？

看Adam疼痛不止，Dean当机立断打了急救电话。他刚一打完，Adam嚎叫一声，直接滚到了地上。Dean一把抱起他，把他放到沙发上，让他躺平，接着干瞪眼不知道该怎么办。

“疼疼疼疼疼！”

看着身体蜷缩成一团的Adam，Dean四处乱张望了一会儿，想不出来任何办法，干脆捊起袖子，把手臂伸到他面前，干脆地说：“咬！”

Adam犹豫没过5秒，啊地张大嘴下了口。Dean感觉神经被猛地一扯，一看手臂上居然渗出血来，可见Adam有多疼。他咬牙忍下来，瞪着眼不停狠捶自己的腿。

好像过了一个世纪那么长的时间，救护车终于到达，Dean悬着的心放下一半，终于想起来应该给Sam打个电话。那天看他抑郁的bitch face，明显不想参加年会，哼，就帮他一次。


	26. Chapter 26

26

当Sam挟着一身寒气推开病房门时，Dean正一脸慌乱地在Adam的病床前走来走去。明明刚才打电话的时候，他还比较镇定，说医生正在给Adam做急救措施。

“Sam，刚才医生跟我说病情，可是我听不懂，什么盲肠……什么的……”Dean急乎乎地跑到他面前，乱糟糟地说了一通，最后感觉表达不清楚，直接自暴自弃地说：“Sam，你快去找医生问清楚！”

“Dean，你冷静一些，Adam脱离危险了吗？”Sam按住他的肩膀，传递给他镇定的力量，让Dean乱成一团的脑子冷却了一些。他点点头，把从家里到医院的情景复述了一遍，然后就催着Sam去找主治医生。

“好，Dean，你不要担心，妈妈和爸爸把会场的事情安排完就会赶过来，Bobby也已经知道了这件事。你先在这里帮我看着Adam，我会争取尽快回来的。”他捏捏Dean的肩头，转身出门。冷静下来的Dean意识到自己刚才的表现过于丢脸，而Sam安慰的语气又那么温柔，倒显得自己像个girl。

Sam和主治医生沟通以后，告诉Dean，Adam得的是回盲部肠套叠。这种急性肠套叠和上呼吸道感染和病毒感染有关，跟食物中毒一点关系都没有。幸亏送救得及时，不然还可能会有生命危险。

Mary赶到后，抱住Dean一再感谢他：“还好有你在家里，Dean，是你救了Adam！”

“没有这么严重……”Dean被她箍得有点窒息，涨红脸使劲朝Sam使眼色。Sam却只是微笑着看向他，一点要出手拯救的意思都没有，特别不够兄弟。

Mary赶着他回去睡觉，但她眼底下的青黑分明昭示着她的疲惫。这两天为了忙着准备公司的年会，她费了不少心思，今天晚上又招呼了一整晚。相比之下，在假期大玩特玩的Dean精神还充沛得很。

“我在这里守着Adam吧，Mary，你看上去很累。先回去好好地睡一觉，明天早上来接我的班，那个时候Adam也应该醒了。”

Dean推着她出门，劝说时还带着哄骗的口气。这回Sam终于出手帮他，几乎是架着Mary出了医院门。Mary意味深长地边笑边打量他们俩，恰巧John把车开过来停好，下车来给她开门。她挽上丈夫的胳膊，嘱咐道：“那辛苦你们在这儿守夜，Sam记得给Dean买夜宵和早餐吃。”

Dean可不觉得他需要Sam来照顾，开玩笑，从年龄上来讲他可是比Sam还要大一些，那家伙一定是小时候大鱼大肉的才会长得像个银背似的。

Mary透过车窗笑意盈盈地望向不满地朝Sam说着什么的Dean，两人转过身一起走进医院，中途Sam好像说了什么话，引得Dean恶狠狠地瞪过去一眼，别提多可爱。Mary止不住地捂嘴发笑，John看了，有点不忍心告诉她事实，可这是Bobby已经下好的决定，那家伙犟得很，轻易没有办法改变。

“Mary，Bobby和Dean，决定搬出去了。”

没有听到Mary的应声，John侧头看向副驾，只见妻子万分惊讶地捂住嘴，半晌才说出话来：“为什么，不是住得好好的吗？”

John把Bobby的考虑说给她听，尽管他自己很欢迎Bobby一直在这里住下去，但考虑到Bobby的感受，毕竟是寄人篱下，他会想搬出去过回和Dean两个人的生活，也无可厚非。他们又不能强迫人家一直住在这里。

Mary的不开心都写在了脸上，关键是她无论如何都不相信Sam和Dean没有一点要在一起的意思。John看她目光坚定，手握成拳，知道她一定会想出什么方法来留住Dean。就Mary的倔强性子，阻止也没用。

而负责照顾Adam的Dean本来说得好好的要发挥过剩精力，到半夜四点时却实在撑不住，上下眼皮打架到不行。他预感到自己可能下一秒就会直接睡过去，连忙嘱咐一旁看书的Sam，“你先休息一会儿，过、过半个小时再来换……”

话还没说完，他脑袋一歪，直接侧脸砸在病床侧边睡了过去。听着微微的鼾声，Sam不禁失笑，他脱下毛呢大衣，往Dean的背上一搭，给他拉拢到肩膀的地方。还说过半个小时来换，结果现在就困得睡着了。

等到太阳在东方冉冉升起时，Sam才合上书，起身出门去买早饭。路过医院门口的花店时，他忽然看到门口摆着的一捧绿蕊白朵的鲜花，那洁白中衬出的一抹绿让他联想到Dean的眼睛。

“这是什么花？”他问围着围裙照料花朵的店主。

“这是月季的一种，杂交茶香的，在荷兰最先培育出来，叫做Green Heart，也有人叫她Green Eye，和她的模样很合对吧。”

Sam当即决定买上一束，放在Adam的病床头既赏心悦目，又衬Dean的眼睛。他一手提着早餐，一手捧着花，借用肩膀的力量推门而入。屋里的两人都睡得香甜，熹微的晨光透过百叶窗斜斜地洒进房间里，亲吻着Dean露在手臂外的半侧脸颊，走近一些甚至可以看到皮肤上细细的纹路，一直延伸到他嘟哝着梦话的丰厚嘴唇上。

Sam把早晨放到床头柜上，却没有耐心找个玻璃瓶把花插好，索性直接往床尾一摆，接着缓缓倾身，轻轻地触到Dean的唇，含住下半端，不轻不重地吮吸了两下。他温柔地仿佛诱哄一般让Dean无意识地张开唇，舌尖趁虚而入。

离开柔软的嘴唇时，他甚至有点自暴自弃地想，还不如就让Dean这么发现算了。这份从未有过的紧张感和忐忑感，如果能一直维持到明年的情人节，就和Dean告白吧。理性思维最终在Sam的脑袋中占据了上风，他得确认这不是一时头脑发热的迷恋，因为想来想去，Dean除了长得好看以外，到底是哪里吸引他呢？

抬头间，Sam看见Adam张大嘴一脸幻灭地看向他，明显是在刚才的动静中醒了过来。他竖起手指做了个嘘的手势，示意自家弟弟不许告诉别人。

Adam点点头，呆呆的脑海里一片空白。刚才他感受到脚边被什么东西压住，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看过去，先是看到一抹白绿，接着却发现在花束旁，Sam竟然偷偷亲吻着熟睡的Dean。

Geez！Sam是被什么超自然生物附身了么？那个满脸温柔亲得一本满足的人根本就不是他高贵冷艳的哥哥！

虽然先前也怀疑过Sam对Dean有意思，可是这和亲眼看到完全不同，完全不同！

Adam处于咆哮状态的时候，Sam却轻轻带上门，出去接电话。打来的人是Mary，她说因为有一些急事不能来医院看望Adam。John上午要去公司一趟，下午就和Bobby一起来接替他们，让他们先撑住。

Mary的语气很急切，想来一定是什么至关重要的事情。Sam没有多作猜测，等Dean醒来以后把这件事告诉了他。

“没关系，照顾Adam的事情就包在我身上！”Dean自信地拍拍胸口，“Adam，你想吃什么，我去给你买！”

Adam有气无力地指了指放在床头上的早餐，“哥哥已经按照医生的嘱咐给我买回来了。”说完，他立刻转开眼，像是在回避Dean的视线，看上去相当可疑。

不过，病人最大，Dean压下心里的疑问，跟Adam眼神毫无交流地说了会儿话，结果这个病人什么需要都没有，倒显得他很无聊。Dean自讨没趣，上Facebook和朋友们玩耍去了。Benny发了条状态，似乎他现在组了个乐队，在堪萨斯当地的年轻人里面小有名气，说是明年还有个小型的演唱会要开。

Dean激动得不行，在下面留言求票：[我要去，Benny，我要当摇滚乐演唱嘉宾！]

他的留言还没有引起Benny的回复，Jo忽然上线戳他。她在堪萨斯本地上的大学，这回圣诞节假期回来，Dean准备年初去看她的。她发过来一串有长长感叹号的语句——

[Dean！！！Sam的妈妈忽然来家里找我，Heaven help me！！！]  
[亲爱的Deeeeee！不论我说了什么，你要相信我爱你！！！！]

什、什么情况？


	27. Chapter 27

27

Jo抽风似的讯息戛然而止。Dean不得不担忧她是否出了什么意外，可是最令他在意的还是Mary的举动，她找Jo能有什么事呢？还值得她抛下卧病在床的小儿子，跑出去奔波？

他看了一眼虚弱地躺在病床上的Adam，不由得有些同情。

“Adam，妈妈找你。”

Dean还在酝酿同情，Sam忽然把手机递过来，让Adam接电话。温家老幺心里头乱糟糟的，还在因为刚才哥哥偷吻笨蛋Dean的场景而心有余悸，接起电话时也没有什么心理准备。

“Adam！妈妈下午就来看你，真是抱歉，你要原谅妈妈。妈妈是在为你哥的终生幸福做斗争哦，你放心，等你以后交女朋友或者男朋友的时候，妈妈也会尽最大的努力帮助你的！”Mary的安慰听在Adam耳朵里，还不如不安慰呢，反正她肯定是去忙活Dean和Sam的事情了。事情发展到这个地步，Adam基本已经认命，Dean会成为他未来的嫂子，看来生出优秀的Winchester下一代的任务得落在他的肩上了。

自从接完电话以后，Adam就唉声叹气的。因为他不理Dean，所以Dean只能在旁边骚扰Sam，让他管管自家弟弟，“心情不好会影响身体康复，你们怎么一点都不关心Adam！”

Sam大概能猜到Adam心里在想什么，所以他选择缄口不言，让Dean一个人可爱地在病房里蹦跶。

Dean却感觉自己像被孤立一样，直到John和Bobby来接班，他都气呼呼的，说要回去好好地睡一觉。

回到家里，他果然二话不说径直上楼，走到自己房门前时，却发现Sam跟在他后面。

“你干什么，Sam？”

Sam指了指他的房间，说：“我只是想确认你能够安全走到房间，昨天某人可是撑不到半个小时就倒头睡着了。”

这个someone的确就是Dean自己没错，这绝对是他在Sam面前做的最丢脸的事情之三，就排在毕业舞会上的接吻和学校门口送情书这两件事后面！

花栗鼠保持气呼呼的情绪打开门，扔下一句“再见”，大跨步进门。他刚想合上房门，却发现Sam半个身体都挤了进来，后者用手肘撑住门，脸色不怎么好地问：“你这是想干什么？”

Dean看向Sam视线落去的方向，刚好是他昨天打了一半的包裹。因为想到圣诞节以后就会离开，所以他想先把一些不常用的东西收起来整理好，不过他没想到Sam还不知道这件事，因为Bobby明明说过会告诉Winchester一家的。该不会他指的只有John吧？

“我和Bobby圣诞节以后会搬出去，John没告诉你？”

“也许还没来得及……Dean，你为什么不告诉我？”Sam阴沉着脸，握住房门边侧的指关节微微发白。

Dean用看蛇精病的眼神看了他一眼，翻了个白眼说：“Sammy girl，你不是宇宙中心，好吗？再说这也是Bobby刚通知我的决定，我以为John或者Mary会告诉你的。”

冷静点，Sam，也许Dean并不想搬出去呢？

他按了按太阳穴，抑制住想要把包裹拆开来的冲动，对Dean说了句好好休息，才转身离开。他的内心有一个声音在说，相信自己，Dean是喜欢你的；但另一个冷酷的声音却在反驳，做梦吧，Dean那么受欢迎，光有一个聪明的脑袋瓜可不顶用，他连要搬走都懒得告诉你。

突如其来的消息让Sam失了分寸，以至于他的情绪在接下来的几天都处于不可控状态。Dean看到Sam摆出一张熟悉的bitch face，想不明白到底谁惹了他。明明Adam还在病床上躺着呢，Mary也不知道在忙什么忙得焦头烂额的，Sam居然还能这么任性。

Jo也不知道跑到哪里浪去了，问她上次Mary去找她干什么，她打死也不说，还说他们家要去和Ash家的人一起过圣诞节，让他近期都不要约他们，而Benny也忙着准备演唱会。忽然之间，Dean就像被整个堪萨斯的小伙伴抛弃了一样。他愤怒之下，在不照顾Adam的时间里就开着Impala出去兜风，打死都不和Sam待在同一个空间里。

一个星期以后，Adam痊愈出院，这次全家人都出动去接他。因为圣诞节当天是在医院过的，而且Adam忌口没能吃到好吃的，所以Mary在家里弄了一大桌菜给他。John有点担心，问：“一出院就吃这些，没问题吗？”

住院这几天，没人疼的Adam充分引起了Dean的同情，他连忙帮着回答：“医生说了没问题，是吧，Mary？”

“没错！”Mary围着围裙，用勺子敲了下盘边，“开动吧，Dean也吃，这几天你辛苦了。我可是知道的，Sam犯懒，连他亲弟弟都不管，整天不知道在想什么。”话是这么说，她看向Sam的眼神却高深莫测，充满自信。Dean一哆嗦，忽然感到不管Sam在想什么，一定逃不出Mary的手掌心。

John呵呵笑了两声，慈爱地看向并排而坐的Dean和Adam，“Dean都说没问题，那Adam快吃吧。”

温家老幺干笑两声，已然完全不知道该说些什么，他现在有点怀疑他根本就是垃圾桶里捡来的，说不定连Dean跟他的血缘关系都比跟Winchester家近。

Bobby看到这一幕，不自觉地犹豫起来。让Dean搬出去真的是个正确的决定吗？先不说Sam，John和Mary似乎的确发自心底地喜欢Dean，他自己在这里也过得很快乐，过回两个人的生活以后，他会寂寞吗？

这个熊孩子，真让人操心！

正纠结着，先前谈好房产的经纪人打来一个电话，Bobby琢磨着也许是来通知他明天就能搬家，接起来一听，对方却告诉他房子不卖了，首付全款退还，还赔偿合同上约定的损失费。

“什么？你们的信誉怎么这么糟糕！”Bobby气不打一处来，可是对方严格按照合同上的程序来，他也没办法，只能再找房子。Dean一听Bobby的话，就知道是房子的事情，他心里生出一点可耻的希望，问是怎么回事。

“Balls！那个经纪人说不卖了，我们只能再找下一套房子。”

然而Mary却身体前倾，双手撑住桌子，充满压迫感地说：“不搬了，你们根本就不用搬！”

“为什么？”除了Sam以外的所有人，都傻着眼望向这个家里唯一的女性。

Mary扬起一抹得意的笑，“那还用说吗？当然是因为Sam和Dean会结婚啦！”

Sam还没说话，John已经苦笑起来。他虽然喜欢Dean，可他不像Mary那样爱乱想，“Mary，到现在你还说这个干什么。”

Mary眼睛一瞪，模样倒是跟花栗鼠版Dean有些相似，“既然这样，不如我们来投票吧。Dean和Bobby在家里住了这么久，每个人都有权利发表意见。如果我说同意搬家的人举手，你们一定会说某些人看在我的面子上不敢举手。那么我们换一种说法，我保证，不论你们的选择是什么，多数战胜少数，我一句反对的话都不会说。不同意Dean和Bobby搬家的人举手！”

话音刚落，Mary就先行举手，John差不多是在半秒以后举手的。Dean一动不动，连看都懒得看结果，反正Bobby是想搬家的，Adam和Sam绝对不会举手。

Mary语气雀跃：“好，那我们就决定了，2票对4票，不同意搬家的人占多数！”

“哈？”Dean傻乎乎地张大嘴望向Sam，后者刚好放下举着的手，脸色还是和前几天一样阴沉。他再往旁边看，Adam却傲娇地侧过头去，绝不回应他的眼神。

“Dean，你很奇怪Sam为什么会举手对吧？”Mary此刻的表情，是典型的非常想说出一个秘密，但又要忍住不在此刻说出来的表情，

Dean呆呆地点点头，Mary直起身，高兴地宣布道：“我早就知道了，Jo把什么都告诉我了。你，在毕业舞会那天和Sam接吻了对吧？还是Sam主动的，我没说错吧！”

“什么！！”这回轮到Bobby拍桌而起。

John没有想到中间还有这样一环，撑住额头无奈地笑了笑。Adam鼓着腮帮子，似乎也在忍耐什么，并且忍耐得很辛苦。

Dean不敢相信居然所有人都知道了这件事，早知道他就不该在暑假的聚会上答应他们玩真心话大冒险。着急之下，他辩驳道：“那、那都是以前的事情，Sam现在有女朋友，和我没关系！”

“我没有女朋友。”这是从头到尾Sam说的唯一一句话，他仍旧绷着张脸，说完以后就转身朝二楼走去，不论Dean在后面怎么举例都没有再出过声。Mary绕到Dean的旁边，一把搂住他，“Sam都说了没有女朋友，不要想这么多了，Dean，留下来吧。”

Dean不自觉地看向Bobby。

Bobby在心里骂了好多句不宜出口的话，压了压帽檐，“先住着吧，反正房子还没找到。”Dean都摆出那样的眼神了，让他怎么拒绝？

Mary立刻表示要去厨房把Dean喜欢的各种口味的派都烤一遍，而在所有人都看不见的楼梯阴影处，Sam长长地松了口气。


	28. Chapter 28

28

搬家波折成功度过以后，Dean像是去了一件心事，每天开心地去看望他过去的好朋友们。Jo躲得了一时，躲不了一世，最终还是被Dean逮住好好地数落了一通。她把Dean要求“绝对不能说出去的秘密”告诉了Mary，是她理亏；可是知道Mary是为了把Dean挽留在家里，才用出这招的，她又感觉自己明明是在帮忙。

“Dean，下次你要是又面临感情危机，可不要找我帮忙！”Jo扔出一句狠话，坐在Dean对面的吧台椅上冷艳地翘起了腿。这是在她妈妈开的酒吧里，她的地盘，她想干什么就可以干什么。

Dean回瞪过去，像是在和Jo比谁的眼睛更大。Jo盯着他看了半天，最终感觉眼睛太花，摆摆手无奈地表示：“好了好了，你赢了。我说，既然你继续在Winchester家住下来了，也该考虑考虑该怎么把人追到手了吧。我看他对你还挺有意思的，不如你再告白一次试试看？”

刚刚瞪完眼的Dean瞬间像只炸毛的小猫一样回复到受惊状态，“你从哪里看出Sam对我有意思的？”

Jo翻了个白眼，“你不是说了吗？他不同意你搬走啊。”

Dean忙不迭地摇头，还举出各种充足的理由，比如Sam有可能是考虑到Mary的感受，比如Sam可能因为Adam住院的事件觉得他还有点用处，比如Sam只是单纯觉得多一个人在家里也不妨碍他什么……

听到这些猜测，Jo在由衷的着急之后，更多的感觉到心疼。别看Dean以前在学校呼风唤雨人见人爱的，可是一遇到Sam的事情，他就会变得非常没有自信，什么事都往最坏的地方想，也不知道是不是前世有什么孽缘。

看劝他没用，Jo只得委婉地出主意：“要不你试试他，比如找他聊聊天，一起打个游戏，看他对你态度怎么样？”

这个建议听上去很安全，Dean的内心蠢蠢欲动。虽然先前对追到Sam失去了希望，但怎么说也是暗恋了将近4年的男人，他那狭长棕绿的双眼，那遒劲有力的大手，那笔直修长的双腿，那……咳，打住。

总之，Dean发现自己对Sam的迷恋几乎是毫无来由的深刻，否则他不会在听到不用搬家的那一刻，整个人好像掉进棉花糖里一样的幸福。现在回想起Sam当时举手的冷漠脸，他还是会不自觉地笑出声来。保持着一种轻飘飘的状态回到家里，Dean在一楼转了一圈，没看见Sam的人影，知道他一定是在自己的房间里看书。

去敲个门应该没事的吧？

Sam应门应得很快，他穿着宽松的灰色家居服，胸前却还隐隐撑出肌肉的形状，突兀地出现在Dean眼前，让他不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“有什么事吗？”Sam面上冷漠，内心却在纠结着要不要请Dean进来坐。他知道Dean今天上午去找Jo玩了，现在应该是刚回来还没来得及换衣服，明明有一双罗圈腿还偏要穿紧身牛仔裤，看上去该死的火辣。

Dean越过他的肩头往房间里瞄了一眼，看见书桌上摊开的书本，顿时想到一个好主意，“我想问你一道题。”

Sam觉得奇怪，“你学的不是电气工程吗？那些我不会。”

Dean无所谓地摆摆手，“我们要学基础物理学，我知道你在理论方面很擅长，对吧？”

既然Dean这么主动，Sam没有理由拒绝，等Dean跑回房间把书拿过来以后，他把人让进门内，另外搬了一个靠背椅到书桌前，让Dean坐下。Dean也不忙着翻书，眼睛一阵乱扫，把Sam书桌上的东西都收入眼中。和高中时期丰富的藏书种类不同，他的书桌上放的几乎全是法学专业的书籍，就连旁边的书柜也一样。

“原来你真的这么喜欢法学。”

Sam的唇畔竟然勾起一个微微的弧度，“原本没有这么喜欢的，可是有人告诉过我，要走出去，见识更多的人和事，找到自己真正想从事的职业，那才是我真正应该过的人生。在斯坦福的这半年，我真的找到自己想干的事情了，感觉还挺不错。”

“哦……”这话听上去怎么感觉有些熟悉？

Dean早就把某个晚上他开解过Sam的话忘到脑后，继续问Sam：“那Winchester怎么办呢？这是John一手创立的产业，他肯定很想让你接手。”

Sam皱起眉头，“爸爸如果还没有放弃这个想法，我只能让他失望了……对了，你要问什么题？”

Dean翻开书，随手指到一道题，Sam立刻接过书思考起来。看着他棱角分明的侧脸，Dean的心里生出一点也许不该有的小期待，Sam的态度看上去似乎还不错？

在愉快的家庭气氛中，开学的日子又渐渐临近，Mary再次陷入舍不得Dean的巨大忧伤中，这种忧伤直接转化为对Sam的谆谆嘱咐：一定要照顾好Dean，每周去看他一次，和他的朋友搞好关系……

“妈，Dean不是不会照顾自己的小朋友。”

Dean连忙点头表示赞同，“我比Sam大，应该是我照顾他！”

Mary慈爱地注视着他，拍拍他的手，“开车小心，如果累了不要勉强，让Sam开，他会小心不让Impala受伤的。”

在旁边站着当送行背景板的Adam默默替自家哥哥掬了把同情泪，原来在他们妈妈心里，Dean的爱车都比两个儿子要重要。还好以后他们会成为一家人，不然可吃亏。

两天的车程里，除去Sam仍旧对Dean的司机音乐品味抱怨个不停以外，他们相处得出乎意料的愉快。Sam不再摆出bitch face，而是时常笑得像只金毛一样，睁大他的puppy eyes问Dean关于汽车的问题。这家伙竟然连汽车的技术参数都不会看，也不会欣赏美妙的曲面造型，一点都不Man。不过好在他还算勤学好问，Dean决定趁此机会和他好好上一课。

而问了无数个问题的Sam则满足于肆无忌惮地观察Dean谈到汽车时亮晶晶的眼睛，发光的面颊和微微上翘的唇角。他奇怪于自己高中时期为什么会对Dean的漂亮视而不见，他记得那时候Dean就已经是众星捧月的中心，闻名于整所学校的“校花”，甚至在他递情书的那一刻，现在回想起来都耀眼得可怕。

“Sam？Sammy girl？”Dean使劲在Sam眼前晃悠着手掌，“你在发什么呆，斯坦福到了，快把你的懒屁股挪下去。”

Sam懵懵懂懂地下了车，等到Dean摇下车窗和他说拜拜，才意识到他又要和Dean分别一段时间。他赶紧扒住车窗，对Dean说：“每个星期去看你一次，妈妈这么说的。你下周末不要到处乱跑。”

“哈？”Dean彻底惊呆，在喜悦的泡泡争先恐后地从心底里冒出来之前，他调整出一个放荡不羁的笑容，摆摆手说：“我可不是什么需要人呵护的小baby，把你的爱心留给流浪猫吧，Sammy。”

“我说真的，Dean！”Sam有些生气，拍着车窗的手不自觉地用上力气。Dean愤怒地朝他一瞪眼，转头轻柔地抚摸着车窗，喃喃道：“Baby，你不要和Sam一般见识，他就是一只不知道控制自己的巨怪……”

被Imapla完全比下去的Sam怒气值达到顶点，他退后一步，朝Dean威胁地挥了挥拳头，恶狠狠地说了句：“Dean，下周末你给我洗干净在宿舍里等着！”

Dean吐了吐舌头，踩下油门驾驶着Impala绝尘而去，一只手还伸出车窗招摇地一挥。在和Sam友好地相处了这么些天以后，别的收获没有，他倒是发现这家伙比想象中的要幼稚，白费了他这么成熟健壮的身躯。

Sam则阴沉着脸回到宿舍，把大客厅里早早归来的Ronald吓得不轻，“Sam，你这是吃火药了？”

“我想吃人。”Sam留下一句血腥残暴的话，回到自己的单间里砰的把门关上。他忍不下去了，管它是一时冲动还是真爱，他决定认真贯彻Mary的指示，好好地“照顾”Dean。


	29. Chapter 29

29

Kevin发现，自从圣诞假期归来以后，Dean的精神状态就跟打了兴奋剂似的，说有多开心就有多开心。每次Dean找他借笔记，借完以后带他出去吃顿好的来款待他。倒不是说平时他小气，只不过Kevin难得坐在Impala的副驾驶上，有点受宠若惊。

还有Bela，身为圣克鲁兹最有魅力的社团会长，网球场上的十分具有号召力，不过仅限于男。她多次要求Dean去帮网球社招新，还给他弄了一套网球服套装，白色Polo衫红色小短裤，初次试穿就被Cass直言不讳地说成“原罪”。据Balthasar鉴定，Dean的翘臀配上红色小短裤，其火辣程度比维密天使高上10个level。

Dean从来都讨厌这些人把他说成什么花似的，一听Cass和Balthasar都这么评价这个装扮，他瞬间就脱衣服不干了。结果这次Bela看他心情不错，旧事重提，Dean竟然一口答应。

招新现场当天，Dean现学现卖在摊位旁边和Bela来了一局，两人挥舞球拍的英姿被一众老师学生围观，还被人录下来发到YouTube上，在Facebook上被疯狂转发。其中对Dean的小翘臀和完美身材曲线的特写，受到广大高校学生的一致好评。

这件事过去以后，Dean再一次荣膺“校花”称号，虽然对此很愤怒，而且上门骚扰的男男女女让他不胜其扰，但周五时接到的Sam的电话让他又重新happy起来。看来打网球的视频已经传递到斯坦福的学生圈，Sam打过来的第一句话就是“Dean你快把那条骚气的红短裤给我脱下来！”

“这和你没关系，就算我穿绿短裤也和你没关系！”正在宿舍里拿着手机乱转的Dean明明穿着柔软的长睡裤，语气狂帅酷霸拽，但脸上挂着的却是傻乎乎的笑容。

Sam气不打一处来，硬邦邦地回应：“的确不关我的事，那你就穿着你的红短裤吧，在明天我来之前你都不要脱下来。”

“Bitch。”

“Jerk。”

Dean一挂掉电话，就看见Cass冲他皱眉头，问他为什么，他又皱着眉思考好一会儿，才说：“Dean，你是怎么做到脸上笑容满面，语气还很凶狠的？”

“你说什么，我才没有笑！”Dean张大眼咋咋呼呼的对Cass用手势表示自己的冷酷无情，可在Cass看来这只不过是无理取闹。他默默地掏出手机给Meg发了条短信，很快就得到回复：[据可靠线报，咱们斯坦福的Boy King正在宿舍里砸桌子呢，火气很大哟！]

Cass表示收到，明天努力保护Dean的人身安全。他想了想，又机智地把Kevin，Bela和Balthasar全都叫上，说要360度保护Dean。于是，在圣克鲁兹本届校花的目瞪口呆中，第二天一早，保护团四人进驻完毕，说是要一天都在这里居住吃喝。

“那我出去玩好了。”Dean说着披起皮衣就要走，刚走到门口就被翘腿坐在书桌前的Bela叫住了，“你出去了，Sam到宿舍里来找不到你怎么办？万一他就这么走了怎么办？”

Sam是Dean的死穴，虽然承认这点很丢脸，但Dean的确害怕Sam来了找不到他，一起之下走掉。他哼唧一声，也找不出什么借口，便一言不发地走回去在床沿坐下。

看他成功被说服，Bela心满意足地掏出手机开始打游戏，Kevin捧着一本书继续当学霸，Balthasar正研究股票，Cass则盘腿打坐不知道在冥想些什么。

这些家伙在他的地盘上居然这么惬意，到底有没有一点基本的羞耻心！

Dean气得不行，又不愿意在他们这么平静的时候暴躁地把人都赶出去，更加不愿意被魔女Bela戳穿他对Sam的过分在意，只能忍住不发作。

这种表面的平静维持到中午Cass叫外卖时，便宣告结束。Dean把一腔怒气都发泄在了食物上，胡吃海塞，把能塞到嘴里的披萨和小吃全都包住，腮帮子鼓得老高，瞪向每一个胆敢抢他粮食的人。

小伙伴们早已习惯他这种母鸡护食的风格，懒得和他计较。Cass默默地吃着自己那块披萨，见大家都已经吃得差不多的时候，他说：“听Meg说，Sam这两天心情不好。Dean如果你不想见他，现在打电话可能还来得及。”

“谁说我想见他的，我才不想见他！”Dean连话都没理解完就开始拼命反驳，说完才反应过来Cass想表达什么，哼唧一声不说话了。Bela在旁边哈哈大笑，说要把Dean精彩的回答发到学校的论坛里，让那些痴狂的迷妹们瞻仰。

然而让所有人都始料未及的是，一直到夕阳西下，Sam都没能来到Dean的宿舍。

“你们也差不多快回去了吧，我和Cass还要一起打光晕呢！”Dean挥舞双臂赶好事的三人离开宿舍，但包括Bela在内的小伙伴都对他露出无比担心的神情。Kevin甚至问他有没有事，需不需要一起出去逛一逛。

Dean再三强调他什么问题都没有，也不会悲伤得难以自抑而选择跳楼。Bela把Cass拉到一边，让他照顾好Dean，但小翅膀迷惘的眼神让她意识到Cass可能是整个圣克鲁兹甚至加利福尼亚最不会察言观色的人，于是她要求：“Dean有任何不对劲立刻给我们打电话好吗？不论是多么细微的不对劲！”

Cass点头答应，但他干的第一件事是悄悄发讯息给Meg问她Sam今天为什么没来。斯坦福法学院的女王接到讯息后也很惊讶，直接跟Cass打电话，“我听和他同一个套间的Ronald说他一早就开车出门了，应该是去圣克鲁兹了才对。你让Dean打Sam的电话问问，最好别出什么事。”

Dean本来已经抛弃掉Cass开始自顾自地打游戏，反正Sam之前全都是说着玩的而已，根本没想来看他，是暗搓搓期待着的自己太可笑。可是一听见Cass的传话，担心Sam的情绪立刻压过一切，他把手柄一扔，抓住手机拨打Sam的电话。但事情仿佛朝着最坏的方向发展，Sam死活不接电话，让Dean狂躁得想要砸东西。

“Sam的手机打得通，但是没人接。如果他出车祸的话，现在这个时间，警察应该已经拿到他的随身物品了，说明他在路上应该没出事。”Cass非常理性地分析道。

Dean却在听到“出车祸”三个字时丧失理智，抓住Cass的双肩不停摇晃，“不准乱说话，停止你那些可怕的猜测！”

就在Cass被晃得头晕脑涨，眼前全是小星星的时候，来电显示为Sam的电话终于打了过来，Dean接起来就是一顿质问：“Sam你到底在干什么？为什么不接电话？Meg说你很早就开车出发了，你现在在哪里？”

“Dean，我现在在医院。”Sam的声音非常疲惫，让Dean的愤怒全都消散，只剩下止不住的担心。当被问到究竟发生了什么事时，Sam却有些迟疑，他只说自己的身体没有任何问题，支吾了两句，手机却忽然被易主。惊悚的是，Bobby的声音在那头响起：“Balls！Mary和Sam都说怕你担心，拦着我不让我告诉你。不过Dean，你最好还是回来一趟，John病倒了，现在在重症监护室。”

事态的发展超乎Dean的预料，他立刻决定订红眼航班飞回堪萨斯。Cass看见Dean的表情变得非常不对劲，想起Bela的嘱咐，立刻通知了小伙伴。三个人立刻从各自的宿舍赶过来，他们过来的时候场面非常混乱，Dean似乎试图把他所有的东西都塞到行李箱里。

问清楚事情原委，Kevin建议Cass开车送Dean去机场，因为他现在的精神状态实在不适合独自旅行。Bela试图劝说Dean放弃把整套《电路设计基础》带回家，因为他根本不会在短短的请假时间中用到这个。

“不，我要留在堪萨斯直到John脱离危险！”

Balthasar善意地提醒他：“Hey，伙计，他还没有成为你爸呢！”

“John是个好人，而我现在住在他家里，所有我不能在他危急的时候自己享受大学生活。”慌乱归慌乱，Dean这番话说得却让人无法反驳，他毅然决然地拖着超重的行李箱踏上了返回堪萨斯的旅程。


	30. Chapter 30

30

Dean的忽然归家让Mary着实愧疚又暖心了一回，一方面她不想影响他的正常学习，另一方面又暗地里把Dean当成家里的一份子。

John患有很严重的心脏病，而且必须动手术，具体的病症和手术方法Dean其实听不懂，不过他知道一点，Mary需要每天去医院照顾John，Bobby需要去工作，而Sam必须要学习大量的经济学管理学知识，暂时接手Winchester企业。所以同样的问题又来了，刚刚升入高一的Adam，再次获得了一个从厨艺到身材都可以把厨房烧起来的临时保姆。

虽然在这样的危机中，和Sam多相处的想法很对不起John，可是Sam天天都住在公司，让Dean很担心他的身体状况。

“Hell，我真把自己当成Sam的哥哥了。”Dean捏碎了一个面团，又把落在案板上的小碎团子捡起来揉在一起，竭力劝说自己：“他是个成年人，知道该怎么照顾自己，再说John的秘书还在帮他呢！”

而此刻在办公室加班的Sam也确实受到John的秘书Jim的信息大爆炸洗礼。有了Jim的帮助和John遗留下来的威严，Sam总算暂时让公司的运转回到正常轨道上。根据Jim的说法，他们目前的重要任务只有一个，就是争取到Frost家族的投资，作为金融界屈指可数的巨鳄，Frost先生一直对投资对象非常挑剔，而Winchester如果想在堪萨斯外扩展版图，就必须获得他的青睐。

John似乎认为Sam不足以担负这个重任，所以即便躺在病床上，他也在积极地接待一些老朋友，包括来看望他的Frost先生。得知此事的Sam非常生气，要求Jim约Frost先生谈投资的事情。恰巧最近Frost先生一直陪他的女儿在堪萨斯度假，顺便坐镇分公司。他接受了Sam的邀约，抱着“看看现在的后辈都是什么资质”的想法。

在办公室里和Sam见面前，秘书告诉他们谈话要在1个小时内解决，因为Frost先生接下来得陪他的爱女去泡温泉。Sam面上看不出表情，心里却对自己不想经商的决定更加坚定了几分。

Frost先生坐在对面的沙发上，手里握着一根镶嵌着象牙的精致手杖，西装手帕妥帖地叠在上衣袋里，言语谈吐无不体现出上位者的悠然自得。听完Sam改了又改的商业计划以后，他也只是轻描淡写地评论了一句interesting，“Hey，gentlemen，我一会儿还要和小女见面，关于投资的问题我们改日再谈。当然，有一些需要指出的问题，我会让Miller给你们发邮件的。”

他刚说完，Miller就如同请他们进来时一样，带着礼貌而疏离的表情带他们出去。等电梯时，Jim低声安慰Sam，“Frost先生在业内出了名的难搞定，你还在上大学，他这种态度已经算是照顾。”

“我知道，这没什么。”Sam轻松地耸耸肩。事实上他现在感到前所未有的轻松，至少在这个重要任务完成以后，他可以抽出时间回趟家，见到Dean和家人，然后一起去看看John。

他的脸上难得露出温柔的笑容，在电梯打开的一刹那，一个娇小的身影往前倾斜过来，Sam条件反射地接住，问：“Are you alright？”

“Thank……Sam？”黑发女孩的眼里满是惊讶，Sam扶着她站直，放开她的手臂，退后到安全距离。可Ruby却更进一步，开心地笑着说：“真没想到能在这里看着你，Sam，穿得够正式的，aha。”

“我也没想到能见到你，你们系放假？”面对一个只在橄榄球队里见面的拉拉队长，Sam不知道还能说些别的什么。

Ruby摇摇头，“不，我请假了。”

Sam急于回家，所以用上了结束话题的语气：“OK，我还有急事要赶回家，so……”

“当然，bye，Sam。”Ruby站在电梯前朝他们挥手，一直到电梯门完全关上才缓缓离开。

\---

“听着，Benny，你没法想象我现在的责任有多么重大……Oh，hang on，有人回家了。Adam不是还没放学么？”Dean从厨房走出来，朝门廊走过去，一眼就看见正在脱鞋的高大身影，“Sam？”

“Hi Dean，只有你一个人在家？”

待在家里做家务和照顾Adam的时间过得好像正常光阴的十倍那么长，Dean不想承认这个，但这一瞬间，他真的想抱住Sam拍拍他的背。可怜的Sammy，那么可怕的黑眼圈，就像自带一层墨镜一样。

在Sam的眼里，Dean只是站在原地，时而认真地盯着他看，时而眼神放空表情纠结不知道在想什么。这很可爱，所以Sam直接倾身抱住他，拍拍他的背，像只黏人的大狗一样深吸一口气说：“谢谢你。”

温热的呼吸喷在Dean的脖颈上，他僵硬地抬起双臂，移到Sam身后，“There，there……”

等到Sam终于舍得放开Dean时，他注意到后者正围着Mary式的可爱粉色围裙，左边的脸颊上还沾着一团面粉。伸出大拇指抹了一下那团白白的痕迹，Sam发现在蜜色雀斑的点缀下，Dean的小花脸让人想要一口亲上去。不过John还在医院里躺着，这可不是个合适的时机和Dean摊牌。

“Bobby回来吃晚饭吗？”

“Nope，bad time，他昨天才出发去芝加哥进一批货。”

Sam点点头，恋恋不舍地挪开手，拿起公文包往客厅里走，留下一句“我们等Adam回来一起吃饭”和一只待在原地言语不能的花栗鼠。

放学归家的Adam看到哥哥回家当然很高兴，缠着他说自己的学业。Sam对弟弟一向耐心，这也是为什么他虽然心痒痒得很，想要和饭桌上皱眉把蔬菜挑出来的Dean说话，却事实上仍旧在照顾自己的弟弟。

吃过饭照例是Dean洗碗，但一顿饭的功夫让他的情绪冷却下来，考虑到目前艰难重重的状况，他隔着厨房的门对Sam喊道：“去收拾一下John和Mary的换洗衣物，Sam，我们今晚要去给他们补给日用品。”

Well，也许Dean会是个不错的家庭主夫？

Mary很高兴看到家里的三个小朋友一起来看他们，他亲吻了Dean的脸颊，并且教育Sam看清楚Dean的付出。说真的，Sam的确迷恋Dean，但是他不喜欢自己的感情生活被过多干涉。

John招手让他到床边的靠背椅上坐下，难得慈爱地朝他笑着说：“听Jim说你见过Frost先生了。”

“是的。”Sam看上去不太想在病房里谈论这个，但为了不扫John的兴致，他简要讲了一遍会面的过程，并且向John保证，一定会争取到Frost家族的投资，“Dad，不在病房里谈工作，忘了我们曾经说好的？你现在需要的是好好休息。”

“我知道，我有个好儿子。还有Dean，真不敢想象如果没有你，Adam该怎么办。”John又招手让Dean过去，握住他的手拍了拍。由于旁边还有Sam坐着，这情景有点像一对看望老父亲的夫妻，得到了欣慰而亲切的肯定。

当晚，Dean和Sam都难得睡了个好觉，前者终于确认他的Sammy girl仍旧活力十足，后者难得在距离Dean只有一条走廊的地方入睡。第二天清晨，Dean特地调早闹钟起床，好配合Sam的上班时间。煎出香味四溢的培根时，Dean不由得想到他现在的行为大概可以用日本小毛片里的名词“人妻”来概括。

“呃，这么想起来还真有点色情。”Dean努力地摇摇头，把各种分级为NC的画面从脑海里驱逐出去。

早餐端到桌上时，Sam正在和Jim打电话，他的语气有些沉重，Dean不出声地在旁边坐下，一直到Sam打完电话，他才问，“出什么事了吗？”

Sam却没有回答他：“Hey，这是今天的早餐？Dean，你的厨艺真的进步很多。”

Dean看着他的笑脸深深皱起眉头，他这下确认一定有事发生了，Sam说谎时身体会显得非常不自在。而下一秒，没错，他会立刻站起来表示他要离开了。这种情况不常见，因此一出现Dean就非常警惕，他盯着Sam不放，直到门口。

Sam的薄唇抿出一抹微笑，眼眸随之拉得狭长而危险，“What happened，Dean，你跟过来，是要为我打领带吗？”

“认真点，Sam，到底出了什么事？”Dean的眉头快要皱成一座小山，引诱Sam伸出手指戳了一下他的眉心。赶在花栗鼠炸毛以前，Sam摸了摸他刺刺的短发，安慰道：“一起都会好的，Dean，相信我。”

是的，一切都会好的，可是对Dean来说，Sam Winchester就是个骗子。


	31. Chapter 31

31

在Sam再次出发去上班的那天下午，Mary一脸疲倦地回到家里，把Dean叫到厨房外的吧台边，郑重地告诉他：“Dean，紧急事态。”

“怎么了？”Dean第一时间想到是不是John的病情发生了什么变化，紧张得心都被揪了起来。

Mary握住他的手，“Sam要去相亲，对方是Frost先生的独生女儿，说是什么在公司见到Sam，知道我们和Frost企业有商业合作，又都是斯坦福的学生，就看上Sam了。”

“哦。”不是生死攸关的大事，反而让Dean提在胸口的气泄了下来，一时不知道该作何反应。

Mary对他的反应很不满意，捏了捏他的手背，振作精神宣布道：“不过，他们是不会得逞的。我们Sam喜欢的是男人，Frost家的独生女儿有什么了不起。如果不是Sam一口答应，我才不会……”

“Sam一口答应……他应该喜欢女孩，之前可能是在和你们开玩笑。”Dean异常冷静地判断。Mary忧心地看着他，担心他是被伤害傻了，摸摸他的额头，鼓励了他好一会儿。主旨意图是Sam一定是爱他的，只不过因为心口不一死不承认，这次答应相亲也是为Winchester企业着想。

“我已经跟John说好了，坚决不让Sam为了公司和Frost联姻，明天他们要相亲，你也去吧，Dean！”

“哈？我、我去？”这会儿Dean彻底傻眼。Mary担心儿子为了公司利益娶一个自己不喜欢的女人是正常的，可是带上一个不相关的男人去破坏，好歹Frost家族也是他都知道的，在金融界举足轻重的势力啊！

可是Mary打定主意，一定要拉着Dean一起去，还不知道通过什么手段，给他安排了一个酒店花园临时园丁的职位，让他在约定见面的宴会厅外的花园里，给草坪和花坛浇水。

于是一大早，Dean就被迫套上傻气的防晒头巾，拿着根水管站在烈日的草坪上浇水。Winchester一家绝对是上帝派来考验他的天堂家族，否则无法解释为什么他们一家四人都以各种不一样的方式让人无法省心。Dean翻了个白眼，望向坐在落地窗前的Sam、Mary和Frost先生。看来独生公主要以一个令人惊艳的方式出场，所以才会姗姗来迟。

然而当她走进宴会厅的那刻，Dean无法相信自己的眼睛，居然是Ruby，那个斯坦福大学的橄榄球队拉拉队长，也就是说，她和Sam早就认识！

Very well，看来Frost先生都不用以亿万投资来诱惑Sam，他们根本就是商量好以一种独特的方式来见家长。

Dean决定他不要再看下去，刚想转身离开，却听见在互相寒暄以后，Mary高声说明道：“我想Frost小姐可能是有什么误会，因为Sam早就对他的父母，也就是说我和John说明过，他喜欢的是男人，所以Frost小姐大概不在他的择友范围之内。”

Ruby的脸上浮现出尴尬的神情，Sam立刻反驳道：“请不要误解我的意思，Mom，那只是青春期的男孩对自我的一种批判式误导，我很快就意识到，像Frost小姐这样的名门淑女才是我喜爱的对象。”

名门淑女？Dean翻了个白眼，书呆子Sammy果然和斯坦福的拉拉队长是绝配，他确信他们一定能生一个可爱的学霸孩子。

Mary正在滔滔不绝地遍数Sam在生活中的坏习惯，包括爱吃蔬菜娘兮兮，胆小如鼠怕小丑等等。可是一错眼间，她看见Dean竟然扔下水管，开始往外走，惊讶之下顾不得继续拉低Sam在相亲对象心目中的印象分，而是话锋一转，说：“Oh，我差点忘了，这是Sam和Ruby两个人的相亲，长辈在这里评论这么多，似乎不太合适，不如你们俩单独到花园里走走？对吧，Frost先生？”

Frost先生早就为Mary的古怪表现汗颜，听她这么说，立刻表示同意。Sam解脱一般地带着Ruby快步走出去，扯了扯领带，尴尬地发现汗水已经浸湿了他的衣领，而娇小的Ruby正抬头看着他的脖颈。

他的喉结明显紧张得滚动了两下，说了声“sorry”。

Ruby理解地笑笑，“Come on，Sam，你在橄榄球队训练的时候，我看你流汗还看得少吗？不必为这个感到抱歉。”她的话总算让两人之间的气氛轻松了一些，开始谈论学校的趣事。身在斯坦福，毕竟还多少有些共同语言，在旁人看来，两人可以算是相谈甚欢。

Dean刚走到花园中间的水道旁，就看见Sam和Ruby远远走过来，慌乱之下，他闪身躲到矮树丛里，背过身去，假装自己是正在修建花草的园丁。

Sam其实早就注意到Dean在这里。他知道Dean迟早都会知道这件事，可他不想以这种方式让他知道。Dean会在乎他去相亲吗？会因为这个伤心吗？Sam抑制不住地去想答案，一方面期待Dean的在乎，一方面又希望他不要在乎，早点从这段感情中走出来，因为Frost家族的影响力不是他们能承受的，而John的心脏又危在旦夕，受不得一点打击。

他知道Ruby很早就喜欢他，过去他可以无视，装作是普通朋友一样相处，直到Frost先生告诉他，他愿意为自己的女儿去争取一切她想要的，即使对方并不愿意。这种威胁要是放在以前，Sam一定会觉得很可笑。然而当John倒在办公室时，他才意识到Winchester企业对于这个家来说意味着什么。除了John以外，他们家只有一个家庭主妇，两个正在上学还未结婚的孩子。他可以不去经营家族企业，但却必须撑起这个家。

Dean眼角余光瞥见他们缓步走过来，在心里默数，期望他们快些离去，鉴于他的脖子上真的好痒。Dean反手一摸，触手全是滑腻腻的一片。他把黏在脖子上缓慢移动的东西扒下来，竟然看见了一条生平见过最大的大青虫，惊恐之下，他把青虫奋力地往后一扔。

接着就听见一声高分贝的尖叫，是Ruby！

Dean回头一看，Sam正把娇小的Ruby揽在怀中，一手抓住趴在她肩膀上的大青虫，随手一扔，竟然直直朝他的方向飞过来！

在Dean还没来得及反应以前，他的左眼一黑，又是一阵熟悉的粘腻触感，在看不清的状况下，他一手往自己脸上戳想要抓住青虫，却又不小心戳进自己的眼睛，疼得他哇的叫了一声，往旁边一倒便摔进了半人深的水道里。

Sam站在草丛边护着惊魂未定、紧紧抱住他的Ruby，犹豫了三秒，还是转过身去，安慰她：“不用怕，不用怕，已经没事了，我们走吧。”

带着Ruby走远以后，他掏出手机，给Mary发了条短信。

把Dean带回家洗澡的Mary出离愤怒，她不敢相信自己从小养大的儿子会这么绝情，简直就是一头养不熟的白眼狼！更可恨的是，他居然和那个Ruby鬼混到晚上12点才回家，还说去看了什么音乐会，就好像他真的喜欢女孩似的。

在Mary走来走去难以入眠的同时，房间里把自己擦干抹净的Dean感受到前所未有的迷茫。就这样结束了吗？Sam终于找到值得他冷漠的心为之跳动的女孩，他们看上去非常相配，都是斯坦福的高材生。这门婚事还能为Winchester企业带来巨额的投资，傻子才会拒绝，Mary终有一天会明白长子的心意。

Bobby翌日回到家里得知这件事，和Dean又是一番长谈。听见Dean冷静地分析Sam和Ruby在一起的好处，又说自己会就此放弃，Bobby的心情难以言喻的烦躁。他虽然对Dean不算是呵护得无微不至，但好歹是一手养大的，知道在他平静的表象下是一颗被揉碎的心。

“本来我们应该立刻搬出去的。”Dean继续说明，“但是现在John在住院，Mary要照顾他，Sam在忙着管理公司，所以我们必须要承担起照顾Adam的责任。而且在John重病的时候离开，肯定会让他们心寒，所以Bobby，我们还是暂时留下，等到John动完手术情况好转，再说搬家的事情。”

“Kid……”Bobby长叹一口气，“你长大了，现在轮到我听你的安排了。”他知道Dean的选择是对的，但正是这份正确，让人为他心疼。


	32. Chapter 32

32

Sam开始频繁地和Ruby出去约会，每天都安排有满满的活动，古典音乐会、电影院、高雅艺术展……Mary质问Sam，难道Ruby就不用回去上学吗？但Sam深夜回来都显得非常疲惫，无暇应付母亲的问题，他通常还会处理一下公司的事务再睡觉。

Dean会一日不落地等他回到家，泡好咖啡，送到他桌前，接着一言不发地走开。Sam看见他沉默的模样，有时候真想抛开一切，向John宣布他要和Dean在一起，再也不管公司的前途命运。

他想起在主治医生的办公室外听到的Mary和医生的对话——  
“如果再这样下去，John会怎么样？”  
“如果病情无法稳定下来，可能会发展成心肌梗塞，最终心力衰竭而死亡。总之，病人最近绝对不能受到刺激，尤其是激动、紧张等情绪。”

就在他愣神的时候，Adam忽然推开房门进来，迟疑了一会儿，问：“哥，这么约会下去，你会和Ruby结婚吗？”

Sam没什么表情，“可能吧。”

“可是你真的喜欢她么！”Adam的情绪有些激动。

Sam摸了摸他的头，用上了劝服的语气，“Ruby人长得漂亮，又从小被当成淑女来培养，厨艺也很不错，和我很相配，你一定会喜欢她的。”

Adam迷茫地看向Sam，有点不懂他是在劝说弟弟同意自己的恋情，还是在安慰他自己。他想起今天晚饭时听到的消息，决定还是要知会哥哥一声：“听说Dean后天要去看Benny的演唱会，地点定在市中心的广场上。”

“嗯。”Sam心不在焉地应了一声，看得Adam干着急，问他后天晚上该不会是又要和Ruby去约会吧？这次Sam却无论如何不再回答他了，只是一味地沉思着。

他一向以为在迫不得已的危机情况下，理智会战胜他的情感，让他做出正确的事情。可是这一刻，他却有些不确定了。Dean终究会找到一个适合他、爱护他的人在一起，这个人会一直和他生活在一起，分享微不足道的寻常小事，每晚拥着他入眠，随着年华老去成为Dean生命中的唯一。

Sam无法想象这个人不是自己，而现在，他却必须强迫自己放手。

与此同时，Dean也在强迫自己期待Benny的演唱会。这可是Benny和他的乐队准备了大半年的演出，作为朋友，Dean理应为他鼓掌，并且在中间的合唱互动环节表现出色。嘿，Dean，你不是对自己的歌喉很有自信吗？就是该在这个时候用起来！

因为Sam和Ruby进展顺利的心痛和对朋友的支持让Dean在内疚中煎熬，几乎没怎么睡着，第二天起来顶着熊猫眼为Sam和Adam做早餐。但在座的两兄弟却没有一个有勇气询问Dean为什么失眠，他们各怀心事地吃饭、告别。

这周John就会动手术，如果他恢复得快，Dean和Bobby也许能赶在Ruby和Sam订婚以前搬出这栋房子，这样对每个人都好。

Dean顶着熊猫眼去排练，无疑让Benny惊讶无比。他不停追问他到底出了什么事，虽然Dean没有详细描述，但光是听到Sam正在进行以结婚为目的的约会，Benny就明白了一切。他目光闪烁，语气却平静地说：“我们都以为你们在上大学以后会立刻在一起。”

Dean努力忽略嘴里泛上的苦涩。在Sam希望他不要搬走的时候，他的确也可笑地期盼过，但现在一切都结束了。Benny扳过他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛给他打气：“振作起来好吗，Dean，这世界上有很多事情可以供你搞砸，但绝对不包括我的演唱会。”

“放心，兄弟。”Dean拿起麦克风，振作精神，注意力重新回到歌曲上。

他们排练到很晚，回到Winchester家时，Dean本以为大家都睡着了，摸索着打开客厅的灯，却发现Sam正一动不动地坐在沙发上，目光失焦。

“Hey，Sam。”他打了声招呼，在得到Sam的回应以后却不知道该说什么，只能尴尬地找话题：“今天我和Benny的乐队排练，所以……嗯，也许你不知道，他们明天有一场演出。”

“Adam告诉我了。”在说话时，Sam终于不再死气沉沉，他停顿了一下，问：“Dean，你喜欢Benny吗？”

这算是什么问题！Dean不想要误会Sam，所以他没有理解成他期望的意思，只当Sam这是在关心他的交友，“当然，Benny是我的好兄弟。”

“我说的不是兄弟的喜欢。”Sam再次强调。

Dean难以置信地睁大眼，心里刀割般挣扎。他不明白Sam为什么要问这么无谓的问题，他从来没有打心底里认为Sam真的喜欢自己，唯一的解释只能是他在确认自己会不会妨碍到他的恋情，而这真的非常伤人。

于是Dean在周身竖了一道厚厚的围墙，好让自己像堡垒一样屹立不倒，接着缓缓回答：“You know what？Sam，兄弟之间的喜欢绝对有可能发展成恋人的喜欢，我想你不用担心这个。”

当他迈步上楼时，他感到堡垒的外墙正在一块块剥落，而当Sam说出“Well，good for you”的时候，牢不可破的建筑终于彻底坍塌，难以修复。

\---

Ruby度过了梦幻般的一个月，她不敢相信以往对自己疏远礼貌的Sam会有朝一日成为她的订婚对象。她原本不想用家世去得到一个男人，但Sam的温柔实在是来之不易而令人沉溺，让她再也没办法放手。

“我想我们可以采用这家供货商，听说他们的花都是最新鲜、品种最多的。还有酒，我看就统一用2009年波尔多产的吧，据说比1982年的还醇……”

Blablablabla……Ruby的声音在Sam的耳朵里循环成单调的重复音节。夜色正浓，华灯初上，这个法式餐厅离市中心广场不远，从隐隐朝一侧聚集的人群来看，这次露天演唱会盛况非凡。

Ruby注意到Sam的心不在焉和他的视线所及，体贴地温柔一笑，说：“听说今晚在广场上有个露天演唱会，是个新蹿红的堪萨斯本地乐队，你有兴趣去看看吗？”

Sam一愣，点点头，嘴唇有些紧张地抿成了一条直线。吃过饭出来，萧瑟的冷风直往脸上吹，Sam稍微清醒一些，想到自己刚才的不走心可能会让Ruby不悦，他礼貌地问她要不要先行回家，她穿的衣服单薄，可能会被冻感冒。

Ruby指了指他的西装外套，俏皮地一眨眼说：“把你的外套给我披不就好了吗？”

Sam应下她的要求，内心失落不已，他本来想一个人安静地挤在人群中看看Dean的客串演出，不想再分心照顾旁人。也许是上帝在惩罚他，让他最后的心愿都显得那么奢侈。

他们抵达的时间正巧，广场上的气氛已经被完全炒热，歌迷或路人粉们高声尖叫，随着音乐的节奏尽情摇摆。Benny站在舞台中央，手握摇麦的支架激情十足地演唱一首歌曲。

一曲结束时，现场的嘉宾们都还意犹未尽。Benny趁着间隙开口，说他将请出一位非常特别的朋友来和他一起演唱一首舒缓的对唱情歌。前奏响起时，观众们尚且没有适应这忽如其来的风格改变，但当Dean出现在舞台上时，几乎所有人都忘记了这场演出本来的风格，只惊艳于他精致的面容和不该这么有曲线的身材。

Ruby低呼一声，“这是到学校来找过你的Dean。”

Sam一言不发，只专注地看向台上和Benny合唱的男人。Dean唱歌的声音比他平时说话的时候温和轻柔许多，他那么认真地和Benny对视，像看着太阳，又像看着整个宇宙。这首舒缓情歌的歌词里不停出现love，love，love，每一个词仿佛都在嘲笑Sam，提醒他错过了什么。

最后一个单词结尾时，Benny忽然伸手搂住Dean的肩膀，侧过脸去猛地靠近他。Dean一惊，条件反射地推开他，让本来要吻在一起的嘴唇险险擦过。Sam的瞳孔骤然一缩，身体微微颤抖，眼前闪过一系列还未发生却极有可能发生的画面：Dean会被别人亲吻，对别人脸红心跳告白，甚至和别人……

现场的观众和Benny都笑了起来，认为这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，但Dean的脸色却很僵硬，朝观众鞠了鞠躬便匆匆下台。嘈杂喧嚣的人群中，忽然自动让出一个圆来，娇小的黑发女人尖声叫着：“Sam，你去哪里？Sam！”

正艰难拨开人群的Sam回过头，内疚的眼神一闪而过，继而完全被坚定取代：“对不起，Ruby，我不能和你订婚，去找一个爱你的人吧，再见。”

在拥挤的观众堆里举步维艰的Sam从未有一刻那么确信自己想要的是什么，即便是想去斯坦福法律的时候，他也不曾这么清晰地看见未来人生的图画——他的未来决不能没有Dean。他会用尽一切努力留住他，想别的办法解决公司资金短缺的问题，和Mary、Jim联合起来瞒住John，稳定他的情绪。

好不容易挤出随下一首歌沸腾起来的人群，Sam迈开双腿大步奔跑着，朝地铁站的方向。他知道按照Dean的习惯，一定会坐地铁回去。他迫不及待地希望能够早一秒、早一分追上Dean，哪怕Dean已经不愿接受他，他也无法再放手了。


	33. Chapter 33

33

Dean站在地铁站出口的电梯扶手前，无语地望向连绵不断的雨帘。毫无疑问，Benny的乐队在开演唱会以前是看过天气预报的，电视和网络都显示今晚应该万里无云。但这忽然下起的雨好像在嘲笑他刚才面对Benny亲密动作时的大惊小怪，那种好像还在期待其他什么的动作的确挺可笑的。

雨下起来似乎就没有一个尽头，Dean烦躁地跺着脚。如果是住在自己家里，他绝对会不顾一切地冲进雨里跑回家。但Winchester家的一切都让他有些束手束脚，怕Mary看见了担心他，也许还担心被Sam看见，whatever。

不过，如果到12点还没回家，Mary一定会比看见他淋得全身湿透回家更担心。Dean迈出地铁站顶的遮挡范围，朝Winchester家的方向走去，因为那边都是有钱人的住宅，所以离地铁站还有挺长一段距离。

Dean在如织的雨幕中疾走，走出一段路以后，却又逐渐放慢脚步。被雨淋了之后，他忽然感觉清醒了一点，想到不久就要离开Mary，John，Adam……还有Sam，以为已经麻木的心似乎又有些疼痛起来。

他低着头，走出几步，忽然看见脚下破开一个弧形，雨滴在弧形圈外倾落如注。他抬起头，Sam正举着一把白色透明的伞，紧抿唇线看着他，情绪看上去不是很好。Dean记得今晚Sam和Ruby应该也有约会，也许他回去得比较早，被Mary催着出来找他，所以很不耐烦吧。

“抱歉。”Dean的声音有些沙哑，有种即将感冒的征兆。

Sam的确在生气，不过他是生自己的气。匆匆忙忙追到地铁站，他也没有想到Dean可能站在隐蔽的地方躲雨，只是一味地以为Dean已经跑到雨帘里，所以急忙想追上他，谁知道一直跑到家里都没找着，还听到Adam说Dean并没有回家，才连忙抓起雨伞跑出来。他也不敢开车，生怕在路上看漏了人。

还好找到了Dean，还好没有弄丢他。

Dean不怎么想说话，迈步自顾自地往前走，脚刚一踏出，就被Sam紧紧拽住手腕。Dean一瞬间很是生气，抱歉也说了，难道Sam还想让他送上礼物赔礼道歉吗？

“你今天和Benny一起合唱了？”

“对啊。”Dean皱眉看过去，他记得只和家里的人说过会当嘉宾，没提到合唱的事情。

Sam摆出讨人厌的bitch face，抓住他手腕的力道更大，“你要和他在一起了，对吗？”

“哈？”Dean不明白这话题是怎么忽然发展到这一步的，淅淅沥沥的雨声听得他心烦意乱，况且他浑身湿透，冰凉无比，只想赶快回家换衣服。所以不自觉的，他的语气有些不耐烦，“跟你没关系吧，你会和Ruby结婚，我很快会搬出你家，然后找到一个喜欢的人在一起，我们俩会什么联系都没有，一切都很好。”

“找一个喜欢的人在一起？”

很奇怪的，Sam这次的语气里并没有嘲讽，在Dean听来还有些颤抖。忽然，冷冷的雨浇在他的头顶上，Sam不知道抽了什么风，忽然将伞一把扔掉，砰的砸在地上，接着空出双手来紧紧握住他的肩膀，榛绿的眼里透出有些狂躁的威胁，“你喜欢的人是我，除了我以外你不可能喜欢上别人。”

Dean动了动肩膀，试图脱离Sam的控制，他真的很想一拳捶到他的脸上，“我是单恋你很多年，但你也不用这么自信吧？你应该知道我并不是不受欢迎，反正你也不喜欢我，我可以——”

“Dean，I love you。”莫名的，Sam眼里的狂躁消失了，取而代之的是仿佛装着整个银河系般令人心悸的明亮和满满的坚定，“我爱你，虽然我从来没有告诉过你，但我真的爱你。”

Dean几乎要跳起来，他的第一反应是不相信，第二反应还是不相信，“爱我的人会和别的女人在一起，甚至订婚？你——”

他讨厌每次话说到一半都被打断！

Sam趁着他说“you”的时候，狠狠地含住他的唇，还把舌头都伸了进去。在雨中久立的冰凉让唇舌间的热度格外明显，Dean从一开始就慌乱无措加难以置信，被Sam勾住舌尖，想要逃避但又退无可退，连换气都忘了，脸憋得通红。

Sam只能放开他，可刚一看见他红润到不可思议的嘴唇，又不自觉地抬手用食指重重地抹过，“Dean，不要喜欢除我以外的其他人，好吗？我不会和Ruby结婚的，我已经跟她说清楚了。”

一旦Sam摆出可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，Dean就有点招架不住，更何况刚才的真情告白实在是让他晕眩，“可是John怎么办？Winchester怎么办？”

“我会解决的，但不是用伤害你和背叛自己的心来解决。我们回家吧，Dean。”Sam捡起地上的伞，单手把Dean揽在怀里，结果被他一下挣脱，耳朵尖红红的要去抢伞柄。Sam不动声色地递给他，另一只手指了指头顶，“Dean，不要让我的头撞到伞顶。”

Dean恼怒地瞪了他一眼，右手举高高，把伞无限度地朝Sam倾斜，“走啊，你不是要回家吗？”

Sam低头轻笑，抬手把伞往Dean那边拨了拨，朝家的方向走去。

\---

Mary正在家里心急如焚地等着两个孩子回家，她刚刚听Bobby说要搬出去，心里绝望到不行，而Sam和Dean又这么晚还不回家。Adam看她在家里走来走去，忍不住提醒：“Mom，我说过哥哥出去接Dean了，他们不会有事的。”他倒是觉得，哥哥刚才焦急的样子似乎很有戏，感觉像有什么大事要发生。Mary没有看见那一幕，只觉得Sam一定是找得不尽心，心里把自家儿子怨了千百遍。

“啊，他们回来了！”Adam好像看到救星一般从沙发上蹦下来，Mary侧头一看，发现两人都被淋得湿漉漉的，手忙脚乱地想要上楼去拿干净毛巾。Sam却朝Bobby走去，掷地有声地请求：“Bobby，请允许我和Dean结婚。”

“什么？！”在场的人包括Dean在内全部惊叫出声，就连Adam也觉得哥哥的话太过离谱，Mary在经过短暂的惊讶以后乐不可支，拉住Sam的胳膊问他：“真的吗，Sam？”

Sam点头，“我爱Dean，我想和他结婚，我在过去的20年里从来没有这么确定过一件事。我会和Frost先生解释清楚，也会在爸恢复得好一些以后请求他的谅解，所以我准备等公司经营上轨道以后再结婚。但是，我已经无法想象今后的人生没有Dean陪在我身边了。Bobby，你能答应我吗？”

Bobby胡子拉碴的脸上满是震惊，他沉默着思考了好一会儿，才说：“Sam，Dean这家伙缺点很多的。”

“我知道。”Sam的语气很平静。

“他学习差，脑子笨。”  
“我知道。”  
“做饭很难吃。”  
“我知道。”  
“常常管不住脾气，喜欢揍人。”  
“我知道。”

“什么意思！”Dean再也听不下去，站在Sam后面威胁地挥舞着拳头。

Bobby无视他，话锋一转，严肃地强调：“但是，他坚强又懂事，是个值得任何人珍惜的好孩子。”

Sam听到这儿，忍不住一笑，露出两个酒窝，“我都知道。”

Bobby按了按鸭舌帽，望向一脸期待的Dean，不情愿地说：“那Dean就交给你了。”

Sam点点头，转头看向还没来得及收起喜悦表情的Dean，“可以吧，Dean？”

Dean侧过头去，心里尴尬得要命，嘴上却硬气而勉强地回答：“Bobby都答应了，好吧。”

“太好了，真的太好了，Sam，Dean！”Mary激动得不知该说什么好，一手抱住Dean，一手抱住终于听话的Sam，触手可及之处一片冰凉。抱的动作瞬间改成拍打，她推着两人的背，催他们上楼洗澡换衣服。

两人在不同的浴室里洗完澡，心里想的都是快点见到对方，以免刚才的一切只是自己一厢情愿的幻想。当Sam推开Dean的房门时，后者正披着一块白色浴巾擦头，短短的毛刺在毛巾的蹂躏下被折腾得向四面八方支棱。

Sam扯起毛巾的边角，轻轻擦拭Dean还沾有水珠的耳朵，不出三秒耳尖就超自然地红了起来。

“啊欠！”Dean打了个喷嚏，不满地抹了抹鼻子，心想自己的身体真是不分场合，而且居然Sam没有感冒，自己先感冒，像个姑娘一样。

Sam担心得不行，让他迅速躺到床上去。Dean不愿意这么早就睡觉。好吧，他有一个更像姑娘的想法，如果明天早上醒来让他发现这一切都是一场梦，他绝对会羞愤到立刻搬出Winchester家的。

Sam却不由分说地把他按到床上，再把被子铺上去，把人捂得严严实实的，一脸正经地说：“捂出一身汗就好了。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“还以为Sammy girl会做出点更男人的事情。”他的意思是Sam为了一点小病小灾太过紧张，但Sam显然理解成另一个更通俗的意思，微笑着帮Dean把被角掖好，“今天不行，等你病好了再说。”

看在上帝的份上，Dean绝对不想做出拉着Sam的手让他在这个房间里睡的事，但眼前的巨怪好像没有要走的意思。他闭上眼睛，因为生病和疲惫倒是很快就进入梦乡，所以也没有看见忽然从虚掩的房门外伸进来的长焦镜头，以及连续不断的微弱按快门声和女人的偷笑声。


	34. Chapter 34

34

Dean的感冒莫名很严重，断断续续五六天才好起来。这中间正好是John手术后的关键恢复期，挺过这段时间他的情况就能好很多，Sam和Dean也可以回到学校继续学业。Sam希望John能多养一段时间，反正他靠自学也足以应对期末考试。Dean则是破罐子破摔，尽管Kevin一直在给他发课堂录音和笔记，他也常常懒得看。

Sam本来想把他的学习抓起来，可生病的人最大，当他赖在床上，额头上搭着块毛巾哼哼唧唧的时候，Sam就什么都不忍心说了。其实他白天在公司处理一大堆焦头烂额的事情就很累，尤其在Frost家族撤资以后，他一边要联系别的投资人，一边还要维持公司的正常运转。可不管多累，他回到家以后总是先去Dean的房间看看他。

事实上Dean白天在家里无聊得很，通常会打打游戏或者看看亚洲大胸美女杂志放松一下。但连着两天晚上都看到Sam眼底下的青黑，Dean还是很唾弃自己的坐享其成，明明Sam正在为整个家努力着。

“我不要躺在床上养病了。”他的话语中带着自我厌恶的口吻，还挣扎着要坐起来，“我可是个硬汉，我要去医院照顾John。”

Sam把他摁回去，忍不住生气地说：“你的任务就是照顾好你自己，明白吗？现在，把这支体温计含住，我看看你的温度降下来了没有。”

Dean不情不愿地含住体温计，嘴里还嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨着什么。Sam的喉结微微耸动，安静地看了会儿手表，忽然手一伸把体温计取走，低头含住了Dean有些干燥的嘴唇。Dean一定又没有听话喝水，本来丰盈水润的嘴唇起了一层薄薄的壳。Sam一一舔过干裂的地方，又伸进舌头转了一圈，才退开看向体温计。

“烧退了，但你还很虚弱，我说过要多喝水的。”

Dean刚刚被吻得有些懵。他还不是很习惯和Sam这么亲密，尤其是搞突然袭击什么的，根本就是作弊，“你会被我传染的！”

“我不会。”Sam轻描淡写地否认，一看就完全没有走心。接着他回过头去看向房门，对着漏出的缝隙说：“Mom，你不要拍了，以后接吻多得是，你拍不完的。”

“啊呀，Sam害羞了吗？我只是想在你们没结婚以前多记录点恋爱情节，妈妈也是爱你们呀！”Mary扛着一台长焦镜头的单反走进来，朝Dean眨了眨眼。

“这周末去医院看看John吧，他已经恢复得差不多了。我给他透了点底，他心里有数，并没有生你们的气。”Mary这么说，挂在Dean心里的大石头终于落了下去。可他还是感觉自己很对不起John，躺在床上眼神躲闪，一脸“我知道我应该去但是很不好意思”的样子。

Sam把手伸进被子里握住他的，镇静地说：“有我在，Dean，你不要怕。”

“我没有怕！”Dean的手在被子里挣扎，弄得棉被鼓一块凹一块的。Sam暖暖地笑着，难得温和得像只puppy一样。Mary举起单反在旁边拍得高兴，Dean本来一开始觉得尽量满足Mary的喜好也不错，但现在却有些后悔，毕竟Sam忽然抽风成温柔好男友，黏糊糊的状态被拍下来，真是……

“Mary——”Dean还没想好该怎么跟Mary说这个问题，后者嗯哼一声，俯身问他：“Dean，你叫我什么？”

Sam做了个M的口型提示Dean，可是硬汉愣了好一会儿都没明白过来，直到Mary亲口提醒他：“应该叫M-o-m才对！”

“啊，哦！Mom…”Dean的声音低低的，这个词说得非常生疏，Sam看着心里一疼，手抚上他毛刺刺的脑袋，使劲地摩擦两下。

“Hey，Hey，干什么呢，Sammy！”

Mary捂着嘴笑，退出去悄悄替他们合上门。她没办法想象比这更甜蜜幸福的画面了。哦不，也许还是有的，比如说走红地毯，比如说宣誓，比如说抛捧花，哈哈哈！

John的气色看起来的确恢复了很多，他躺在床上神采奕奕地看着新出的报纸，当Sam和Dean一前一后走进来时，他鹰似的目光看向他们，仿佛已然看透了一切。Sam有条不紊地在John面前宣布了自己的决定，少见地握住父亲的手，请求他原谅自己，并且给自己一些时间把Winchester提振起来。

John摇摇头，说：“我不同意。”

Dean一惊，上前一步挡在Sam面前，口不择言地说：“Sam不是有意的，我们、我们……”触及到Sam威胁的目光，他心神一定，说：“我们不论如何都会在一起的，请你相信Sam，他一定能撑起这个家的！”

John抬起手做了个往下压的手势，慈爱地朝Dean笑，“不要紧张，孩子。我的意思是我恢复得很不错，很快就能回公司上班。所以我希望Sam辞职，继续回斯坦福读法律，还有和你好好的在一起。”

理解到John真诚的用意，Dean顿时讷讷的说不出话来，点了点头。Sam犹疑地问：“那以后公司怎么办？谁来继承呢？”

和妈妈一起站在门口的Adam终于忍不住，跑进来大喊了一声：“我啊！爸爸的身体会好起来的吧，我都上高中了，不过比哥哥要晚几年工作而已，你们等我来继承公司就好了啊！”

满屋的人都大笑起来，Adam尴尬地撇撇嘴，在笑声中补充道：“所以Dean和哥哥就好好地结婚，然后干自己想干的事情就行了。”

当时Dean完全没有把结婚这件事放在心上，毕竟他们才21呢，刚刚到结婚年龄，说是能结婚，可谁会这么着急呢？大学都还没毕业呢！

不久以后，John康复出院，继续回到公司担任CEO。而Sam和Dean也准备开车回学校准备期末考试，在他们回去之前，Mary说服全家出去郊游一次。正值春夏之交，Dean轻装简行。他穿着一条低腰牛仔裤和一件浅绿色的衬衫就出了门，一路上吸引了不少目光。Sam保持Bitch Face寸步不离地跟在Dean身边，时不时就把上身贴过来，热乎乎的让Dean很不舒服。

“Sam，你就不能离我远一点吗？很热！”

Sam阴沉着脸不说话，似乎是准备就这样走到地老天荒。Mary适时的惊叫声拯救了Dean，他忙逃离Sam，跑过去一看，发现他们竟然不知什么时候走到了郊区的一座教堂前，绿草如茵，蓝天白云，草坪上还有一对新人在拍婚纱照。

“我们进去吧！”Mary挥舞着手上的小旗，直指教堂的门口。

“哈？”Dean当场懵逼，忽然一道阴影压下来，Sam如期而至，低头看他，问：“要我抱你进去吗？”

什么鬼！

在还没完全接受现场的情况下，Dean被半抱半拖地弄进了教堂里，立刻就有一堆西装革履的工作人员过来给他试衣服、化妆、剪头发，而在旁边毫无预料的John、Bobby和Adam也正享受着同样的待遇。倒是Sam，脸上完全没有显出一丝丝的惊讶，坐在椅子上闭眼任由造型师捣鼓。

Dean咬牙切齿地眼皮上翻，看见自己的头发被揪起来一截，正被抹着什么东西。他就说为什么最近两个星期，每次一提到要出去剪头发，Sam不由分说就要上来搂搂抱抱亲亲的，原来是想让自己把头发留长一点好做造型。

恍恍惚惚红红火火之间，Dean和Sam分开穿衣，又装扮完毕，当Mary和Adam过来看成果的时候，都眼前一亮。Mary说一会儿Sam看到他的样子一定会恨自己不能立刻扑倒，Dean呵呵笑了两声，很想用手去抓头上的发胶。他不习惯梳成这种二八分的复古造型。

Adam咬着牙注视着Dean好一会儿，忽然走上前去僵硬地说：“Dean，我应该送你一个新婚礼物。”

“什么？”

Adam示意Dean低下头，接着在他的耳边悄声说了一串话。Mary疑惑地看着他们俩，忽然发现Dean原本呆滞的脸上浮现出狡黠的笑容。

Sam和Dean是在门口相会然后一起走向教堂主厅的，后者本以为今天这场婚礼是属于自己家和Winchester家的小型婚礼。没想到一推开门，熟悉的面孔一张张出现在他眼前：祝福微笑的Jo，Ash和Benny，又哭又笑的Caroline，鼓掌的Cass，Meg和Kevin，搞怪的Balthasar，Bela和Charlie。似乎都是Dean的同学，望过去只有Simon一个人是以前高中A班的人。

“你的同学不来好吗？”Dean低声问。

Sam脸上没什么表情，捏了捏他的手，说：“我有你就好了。”

这个教堂属于美国境内少数的愿意给同性伴侣举行婚礼的教堂，主婚人看着他们的目光非常温和，让他们重复宣誓的语句时语气轻柔，让Dean有种被真心祝福的感觉。到交换戒指的环节时，Dean接过从临时伴郎Cass手中递过来的对戒，有些埋怨地嘟哝着说：“我都没有机会挑。”

Sam一挑眉，“你挑到我了啊。”

想到刚才Adam说的话，Dean嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“两位新人可以亲吻——”话音未落，Dean抓住Sam的西装领，迫使他低下头来，随即仰头重重地把自己的唇印了上去。

Bela在台下哈哈大笑起来，“我还从来没见过这么主动的新娘！”Kevin在旁边一板一眼地反驳她，严格来说，Dean和Sam都应该是新郎才对。

Sam感觉到自己的下唇被咬了一下，便搂住Dean的腰，笑盈盈地望进他的眼。

“Sammy girl，其实你很早就喜欢我了吧？Adam住院的时候！”Dean的手从Sam的肩膀上方越过，五指穿进他后脑勺的柔顺发丝里，唇角扬起一抹得意的笑。

Sam的笑容一下僵住，还没来得及反应，又被Dean按下头，咬住了嘴唇。近在咫尺的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，闪着小猫一样狡黠的光芒。Sam感觉心怦怦直跳到难以自控的程度，紧紧抱住Dean吻得极尽缠绵。

坐在长椅上的家属朋友们纷纷捂住脸表示没眼看，直到John忍不住咳嗽两声，示意两人该进行下一个环节了。虽然Dean坚决拒绝由他来拿捧花，但Mary捧着脸表示要给朋友们下一个幸福的机会，他只得答应婚礼的最后要拿捧花抛出去。

背对着台阶的Dean在心里默数三声，向后一个猛抛，捧花高高跃起，好一段距离才落下。结果就是站在圈里的女士们都没有拿到花，反而是站得远远的Cass莫名其妙接到了。Dean跟着围观群众们一起衷心地为Cass鼓掌，希望他能成功追到Meg。

忽然，他的脸颊上被柔软地触碰了一下。Dean嫌弃地侧头看过去，“怎么了，Sammy，你就喜欢偷亲，对不对？”

Sam面不改色地手往下移，在Dean的翘臀上捏了一下，淡定地说：“我想干的事情还有很多。”

真是个不要脸的boy。Dean面上鄙视，耳朵却隐隐有些发烫。要说为什么，大概是因为名为爱的情感，总是缱绻绵长，让人沉浸其中，难以自拔。


	35. Chapter 35

番外

飞往夏威夷的日间航班上，Dean正瞪着眼睛看向前方播放电影的显示屏，试图让自己把思绪集中到汤姆·克鲁斯炫酷的车技上。

“Dean，我说过你不喜欢的话，我们可以不用去夏威夷的。”Sam握住他的手，还特别想揽住他的肩膀，虽然他怀疑一旦在大庭广众之下这么干，Dean会立刻打到他吐血。隔一条过道坐着的一对男女好奇地朝他们望过来，Dean不愿意在大胸美女面前暴露出他的弱点，瞬间拍开Sam的手，朝美女抛了个媚眼。

“嘿，你们是兄弟吗？趁着休年假一起去夏威夷旅行的？”美女解开安全带站起来，伸出一只手和Dean握了握，又眼含期待地朝Sam伸过去，“Amy。”

Dean好歹也是收过无数鲜花巧克力的人，这眼神他一看就明白，这个大胸美女看上的是Sam，这可不怎么令人开心。Dean不着痕迹地挡在Sam面前，“Dean，这是Sam。我们不是兄弟，是伴侣，去夏威夷度蜜月的。”

Sam在后面偷偷地笑，不知道为什么，Dean总改不了撩妹的习惯，但好在他的领地意识还算强烈。Amy收回手，尴尬的神情一闪而过，很快又一脸热情地寒暄：“果然长得好看的男人都变成gay了。不像我的老公，这么平凡无奇，对吧？”她说着还回头看了一眼戴着黑框眼镜的老实男人，那人尴尬地笑了声，小声让她回去。

Amy坐回去以后还很是不舍，不断斜瞟向他们这边。Dean一时忘记了身处高空带来的恐惧，狠狠地握了下Sam的手。

“Easy，Dean，我只喜欢你一个。”Sam说着就想吻上去，却被Dean一把推开，还做了个呕吐的动作——

“Sammy，你起开点，我想吐了。”

手忙脚乱地帮Dean把清洁袋打开递到他面前，Sam一边拍着他，一边暗暗着急。不仅着急Dean的身体状况，还着急他的硬汉情结究竟什么时候能结束。

说起来也很巧，刚告白的那阵，Dean发烧感冒，身体刚好没多久，就是结婚和回学校准备期末考试。忙碌的考试季让他们俩完全没有时间跨越城市去看望对方，等到期末考试一结束，Mary忽然告知他们已经买好了去夏威夷的机票，还说什么我知道Dean恐高，但是度蜜月总要去个浪漫的地方嘛，再说这正好是儿子你展现魅力的时候！

于是糊里糊涂的，他们俩在洛杉矶见面然后坐上了去夏威夷的飞机，吻都没接满1分钟。他感到很沮丧，直到Dean刚才话语和动作中散发出浓浓的酸味。

带着小小的满足感，下飞机以后，Sam和Mary搬进了提前订好的蜜月套房里。巧合的是，Amy和她的男朋友Antonio就住在他们旁边的房间。当Antonio吭哧吭哧地搬着沉重的行李箱进房间时，Amy粲笑着和他们打趣，还一定要交换姓名和居住地。大约是因为Sam和Dean看上去太过年轻，她还多问了一句：“你们是刚毕业就结婚吗？”

Sam含糊地应了一声，在有些人看来，没毕业就结婚应该很奇怪吧。他不想和这两个人深交，所以能透露的信息越少越好。

Dean呵呵两声，关上门以后便耸耸肩，说：“真替她的丈夫不值。”说完他好像也没太在意这件事，随意地脱下身上穿的T恤，再换上刚才在机场买的夏威夷花衬衫，然后欢快地冲到阳台上去面对沙滩和大海，“Good afternoon，sunshine！”

Sam看了眼柔软舒适的大床，再看了眼隔着一层磨砂玻璃的超大按摩浴缸，重重地叹了口气，顺从地在Dean的强烈要求下换上同款的花衬衫。

海滩上的光景非常养眼，一眼望过去全是身材火辣的美女，还有不少是Dean在杂志上看过的亚洲款。他吹了声口哨，做了做伸展运动，拿起泳镜就想下水展现一下自己的泳姿。Sam在千钧一发之际把他拉回来，抹满防晒霜的手在Dean的背上一啪，皱眉问他：“你还想要你的雀斑蔓延吗？虽然我觉得很可爱，但你好像……”

“好吧，Sammy girl。”Dean往沙滩椅上一趴，反手拍拍自己的背，回头笑得很邪恶，“想帮我凃防晒霜吗？”

他到底知不知道自己的魅力到底有多大，随便这样在公共沙滩上显露出他的翘臀，还生怕别人没看见。Sam忍住想要把人打包扛回去的冲动，帮Dean涂完防晒霜，阴沉着一张脸护送在他旁边，陪他去游泳。

Dean跳进海里之后就一直扑腾着游来游去，时不时钻出来朝Sam挥挥手。Sam则不急着跟上，他游了一会儿便站到海滩上，确保Dean在自己的视线范围可及之处。正在Sam远望的时候，一个柔软的部位忽然贴上了他的手臂，是Amy。

“Hey，Sam，在等Dean吗？”Amy挂在Sam手臂上的方式就像是离开他就存活不下去一样。Sam感觉再被那对胸部挤压下去会闷到窒息，忙用上了一点蛮力将她推开，谁知道Amy顺势倒了下去，跌在柔软的沙滩上还放肆地呻吟了好几声。

Sam冷眼看过去，什么都没说，直接跳进水里去了，留下Amy恨恨的在原地咬唇。

Dean刚好在水平面上露出头看见了这一幕，藏在水下的唇弯到飞起。和Amy同行的丈夫Antonio在不远处说了句抱歉，Dean回头辨认了好一会儿，才看出没有戴眼镜的矮个子男人。

“你得好好地管一下她。”Dean建议，“也许她就是觉得你不够强势呢？要我说，会看上Sam的都是M。”

Antonio好心地没有提醒他，他才是那个选择和Sam结婚的人，而是好心地称赞他，说Dean你真是个好人。

觉得自己超帅超酷的Dean安心收下这句夸赞，拍着Antonio的背为他加油鼓劲。下一秒他就被忽然伸出来的铁血手臂拽到一边，Sam干巴巴地宣布“Dean你的晒太阳时间结束该去伞下待着了”，然后就不由分说地把他拽上了沙滩。Seriously？用这么蹩脚的理由？明明Sam自己才是在沙滩上被人用目光舔胸肌的那个！

Dean本以为被大脚怪制服在躺椅上已经是本次夏威夷之旅最耻辱的一幕，他万万没想到Sam后来居然还想出一个更一劳永逸的办法——直接把他埋在沙堆里。最后Dean也想通了，翘起一边嘴角调戏他：“Sammy girl，你再把我的脸也埋起来啊，还有你最喜欢的眼睛、雀斑……”

“Shut up，Dean。”Sam后悔了，他就不该在拥抱和接吻之后说那么多黏糊糊的情话。

本来在飞机上度过的时间已经够长，稍微在沙滩上浪了浪，天就黑了。Sam还有个大计划，类似于在享受完海岸餐厅的烛光晚餐以后，把Dean拖上床什么的，所以他吃东西时的动作显得有点匆忙。Dean想好好享受魔鬼期末季以后的假期，嘿，他可是冒着生命危险坐飞机来到夏威夷的。

Sam看他慢悠悠的动作，索性也放弃了挣扎。让他很不自在的是，Amy阴魂不散地坐在他们旁边一桌，还笑得非常放肆。

“Sam，我还要一个派！”Dean咬着叉子宣布，两个小梨涡浮在他的脸上，看得Sam一时呆愣。Dean不满他的不上道，吐出叉子拿在嘴里晃了晃，忽然却又“啊”了一声，“Sam，你后面出什么事了！”

Sam回头一看，见Amy趴在桌上捂住肚子很痛苦的模样，他太阳穴突突直跳，直觉地不想管这件事。但Antonio却非常慌乱，似乎是他怎么抱都没办法把Amy抱起来，后者带着哭腔喊道：“找别人帮忙啊，Sam不是在吗？”

Antonio连忙过来求Sam帮忙。Sam立刻就想拒绝，Dean却冷眼看着说：“你去帮忙吧，我回房间等你。”话音刚落，Dean就站起来往反方向走去，背身朝Sam挥了挥手。

Sam一下就明白过来，Dean这完全是在展示对自己的信任。无奈地摇摇头，他一把抱起Amy，问不知所措的服务员：“附近的医院在哪里？”

Amy却抓住他胸前的布料，低声说：“回房间躺会儿就好了。”Sam也不坚持，一路稳稳地抱着Amy回到酒店。以她的重量，就算Antonio再弱也不至于一点都抱不起来。Sam现在只想赶快把人扔到床上，然后回隔壁房间找Dean。但Amy却在接触到床的那一刻就拉住他的衣摆，问：“你不想留下来吗？”

“你有丈夫，我也有伴侣，为什么我要留下来？”Sam淡淡地说着，手暗自用力把她撇开。

“男人和女人是不一样的，你应该知道吧？”她说着微微倾身露出领口下丰满的两团，摆出一个极具诱惑力的表情。

Sam看了眼站在后面握紧拳头的Antonio，问：“你的丈夫在这里，你确定你这么做合适？”

“他不过是因为我一时的兴趣才追到我的。”Amy似乎毫无羞耻心，当Antonio不存在似的和Sam调情，“Dean有什么好的，不过就是长得好看一点而已，又不是真的女人。”

Sam听到这句话，再也忍不下去，连一点面子都不想给她留了，“Dean哪里都比你好，在我心里他比任何人都好。他当然不是女人，你最好庆幸你是，否则我会揍到你说不出话来。”

“够了！”一直在旁边站着的Antonio忽然大喊了一声，冲上去把Amy按在床上，凶狠地朝她吼：“我才是你的丈夫！我不许你勾引别的男人！”

Amy被他突如其来的转变吓傻了，颤抖着点头。Sam懒得理这两个人，快步走出门去，挟裹着一身的怒气刷开了隔壁蜜月套房的门。主厅里静悄悄的没有一点声响，Sam稍微往里走一些，才听见从磨砂玻璃后面依稀传来的水声。Dean竟然正好整以暇地泡澡，在把他领过证的丈夫抛弃以后。

Sam又委屈又生气，唰的滑开玻璃门，质问道：“Dean，你不怕我跟Amy跑了吗？”

“Easy，tiger，你不是回来了么，我相信你能给那个bitch一点颜色看看。”Dean此时此刻正带着一脸快要融化掉的舒服表情，头顶着一堆泡泡趴在豪华的按摩浴缸里享受。烟雾氤氲中，隐隐可见他弯下来的背部曲线和隐没在水里的挺翘臀部。

Sam急火攻心，三两下把夏威夷花衬衫和短裤扒掉，一只脚猛地跨进水里，引得水花四溅。Dean终于意识到有哪里不对劲，翻过身来朝后缩了缩，右手向前下压，示意Sam冷静一点。但在他还没来得及逃窜的时候，Sam已经飞鱼一般扑了过来，张口就含住了他的乳头。

“Wow，一般来说不是应该接吻，ah ha？”Dean意识到某件事终于即将发生，而这也是他一直期待的，忍不住咧开嘴一笑，下一秒却瞬间浑身僵硬。

“Seriously，Sam？没有润滑剂，就这样把你的手指插进来？”Dean咬着牙，看见Sam从他的胸口抬起头来，舌头还勾着他的乳尖，含糊不清地说：“你的那里已经被泡得很软了……”

Dean不满地呻吟，把Sam的头摁回去，“啊，唔，好好做你的工作，我喜欢这个。”

Sam意识到他之前的担心完全是多余的，Dean在性方面似乎非常诚实。他轮番舔咬被热水蒸得格外粉嫩的乳头，直到两边都像红宝石一样挺立而红肿，他才直起腰捧住Dean的脸颊深深地吻了下去。蒸腾的浴室里响动着啧啧的水声，是接吻时的唇舌搅弄声，又是Sam反剪扩张时润肤乳和水流的激荡声。

Dean喘着气和Sam分开，抓住他的肩膀评价：“看不出你这么有经验，Sammy，不是第一次，ha？”

“Dean。”Sam念他名字的声音十分低沉沙哑，“我只是希望你舒服一点。”

在Dean感到shame的同时，Sam忽然托起他的臀将他抬高，推到浴缸靠墙的窄窄平台上，让他双腿打开，腿弯搭在Sam的肩膀上。

Dean敢发誓他曾经想过Sam把他含进去的模样，但绝没想象出这场景能如此火辣。Dean对自己的尺寸很有自信，虽然比他刚才在水下摸到的棒槌要差了那么一点，可像Sam这样一寸一寸容纳进口腔，甚至挤进喉咙里？这只有他的大脚怪能做到，真是棒极了！

“Oh，Sam，你的嘴，awesome！”

勤奋耕耘的Sam大学霸却觉得还不满意，他一定得让Dean说不出来话才行，各种意义上的。于是吮吸的动作加大，舌头也开始卖力地在含进去的部分滑动，当Dean情不自禁地闷哼出声时，Sam顺势伸进了第三根手指。

他缓缓吐出Dean精神抖擞的阴茎，最后在龟头上绕着圈舔了个爽。Dean不自觉地撅起嘴，朝下看过来，而在Sam的视线范围内一线连上去，那两颗挺立的乳头，还有近在咫尺的两瓣红唇，被欲望带出水汽的透绿眼睛，连Dean口中抱怨的话都没能破坏这美感：“就不能再含久一点吗，Sammy girl！”

仿佛要把满腔的爱欲都灌进去似的，Sam的舌尖狠狠地刺进了Dean被开发良好的后穴，引来一阵不知所措的哼声。Dean胡乱抓住Sam耳畔的头发，手指略微抽搐着，而Sam不顾头皮上传来的刺痛，致力于让舌头探索尽每一寸湿润紧致的部分，时而划圈时而戳刺。

Dean只感觉Sam的舌头舔得他又痒又燥，一会儿觉得爽呆了，一会儿又莫名渴求有什么东西能填满下身一直呼啦着热气和水的地方，“Sam，你就不能直接、直接插进来吗？”

“所以，你意识到你有多需要我了？”Sam终于舍得退出来，一手托住Dean的臀，一手扶着他的腰，噗通一声把他抱回到水里。而这导致的直接后果就是不停有水流争先恐后地涌进还来不及闭合的后穴，让Dean忍不住战栗起来。Dean趴在浴缸边沿正准备骂人，忽然感受到蓄势待发的坚硬抵了上来，而他那该死的松软易操的穴似乎还是无法轻易地容纳下Sam的怪物阴茎。

“放松，Dean，你可以的。”Sam的手指在连接处的肌肉附近按摩，牙齿则一点一点啃过他形状优美的蝴蝶骨，还有讨人喜欢的点点雀斑。

“Ouch！你好像在把那些水推到我的胃里，Sam！”Dean以一个难度极大的角度偏过他的脸，用眼神谴责正卖力把阴茎全都挤进去的Sam。当两个沉甸甸的阴囊撞上Dean滑滑的屁股时，Sam发出满意的哼声，喘息着吻上Dean的嘴唇，也吞下了痛呼的抱怨。

硬到快要爆炸的Sam抑制住冲刺的冲动，开始缓缓地抽送起来。Dean的下身涨得发慌，前面和后面都是。他手伸到前面胡乱地拨弄自己的阴茎，却被Sam拍开，再紧紧地握住。

“Bitch！”  
“Jerk。”当朝某一个方向狠狠地顶过去时，Dean嗷地喊了出来，像被踩到尾巴的松鼠似的。Sam又快速往那个点狠顶几下，Dean在眩晕的同时理解了前列腺的含义，“Oh，就是那儿，Sammy，good boy，再来！”

Sam知道他应该为Dean这种小学生一样的夸赞而感到羞耻或者什么的，可事实是他完全被激起了征服欲，脑子里唯一想的，是他得把这个人操成一滩水，否则他的棒棒会和他永远绝交。

在Dean还完全没有反应过来时，Sam忽然双手勾住他的膝弯把他抱了起来，跨出浴缸，中途不知道碰倒了多少东西。Sam像是要把他钉在磨砂玻璃上一样，大开大合地抽插着。臀部摇摆着退出，再完全地贯穿他。Dean唯一能做的就是抓住玻璃门的边沿，难以自控地放浪呻吟——

“Fuck，Sam，够了、够了，Sammy！啊、啊、嗯、嗯！”

他的阴茎被顶在冰凉的磨砂玻璃上，随着顶弄的幅度划出一圈圈白浊的痕迹，偏偏Sam还紧紧地箍住，不让他释放。

“我要、我要……Sam！”

“我知道你要我。”Sam咬住他的脖颈，喘息着呢喃，“和我一起，一起高潮，Dean，再等一下——”

Dean的上身无力地完全贴住玻璃门，红肿的乳头在摩擦下提供了更为疯狂的快感，他发誓在这一次之后他会让Sam、让他……

Sam松开了手，唇移动到他的耳畔，他烫到不行的耳垂上，“I love you…”

Dean说不出话来，他的高潮来得那样激烈以至于在短暂的几秒内他的脑袋里一片空白，只注意到白浊的精液喷溅在玻璃上的模样，还有身体里不断灌注的、火山熔浆一般炙热的东西。

“这真是……Wow。”Dean头向后仰，瘫软着任由Sam把他抱到床上，而不是按摩浴缸里，因为浴室里的情况实在是不怎么乐观。而Dean腹部和屁股沾满精液的模样无疑十分诱人，诱人到Sam想拍点艳照之类的东西。

“我想拍艳照。”他侧躺在Dean的身边，手指摩挲着他的嘴唇。

“又不是说我们不会再做爱。”Dean连手指头都懒得动一下，原谅他吧，Sam是个可恶的大茎怪。

Sam微笑，“我可不确定这个，毕竟刚才你没有回应我。”

Dean花了起码一分钟的时间才意识到Sam说的是什么，他抬起手臂捏住Sam的下颔，软绵绵地让自己挨上他的唇，“Love you too，Sam，以为你会更成熟一点。”

Sam握住他软软的手腕，放到嘴边轻轻地吻了一下，琢磨着过一会儿再去清理浴室和他的爱人。好吧，他果然是个喜欢黏黏腻腻的人。

-END-


End file.
